School
by Yuu-Link
Summary: Nuestro protagonista vive un nuevo camino en la ciudad mas peligrosa del multi-universo... ¿Qué depara el destino para este chico? "Algunos dicen que cuando entras a esa ciudad debes protegerte de lo mas inesperado, pues el peligro no cesa en cada segundo" Cambiarse de instituto, de ciudad, conocer nuevos amigos, encontrarse con una vieja amiga y una aventura... inesperado ¿no?
1. Prologo

Hola, bueno, este es mi segundo Fic, espero que les agrade la trama y bueno, las parejas designadas n.n…

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Smash Bros es propiedad de Nintendo y Masahiro Skurai-san.

Decidí hacer esta historia, por que smash bros también me encanta.

(A.U)/(U.A)/Universo alterno/ Alternative universe.

(personaje Pov) /Point of view/ Punto de vista (del personaje )

Bueno, empecemos.

* * *

-**School-**

_Prologo_

* * *

Hace un tiempo mi deber era cuidar de mi madre, pues padecía de una enfermedad, desafortunadamente murió, es lo más triste en mi vida, nada será igual jamás… esta es mi historia, el día en que llegue a la escuela más excéntrica de todo Smash City…

Solía vivir en Hyrule, pero debido a la muerte de mi madre, tuve que mudarme con mi padre aquí la maravillosa ciudad, más extraña del universo…

Me siento algo excitado, pues la verdad cambiarse a otra parte e iniciar de cero no es nada fácil… Mucho menos con mi apariencia hylian, aunque la verdad, en esta ciudad hay individuos de muchas partes del universo… que buscan peligro.

Espero encontrarme con una amiga de mi infancia que hace mucho tiempo se mudo, claro ella es una de las que buscan poner su vida en riesgo.

**_-Nuestro propósito en la vida… ¿Alguien lo sabe? ¿Nuestro destino? Yo vine a descubrirlo aquí, la ciudad del desastre. Esta es mi vida, este es mi destino, esta es mi historia._**

**Continuara…**

* * *

Hola, espero que el prologo les haya interesado, para leer esta historia, obviamente se dieron cuenta quien estaba hablando y la portada dice mucho Asdasd… esa amiga, no es Zelda… I: es alguien más… jeje…

Entonces hasta el próximo capítulo.

Atención… esta es una serie algo larga. No tiene Zelink… por lo que no se si a muchos les gustara.

Un saludo cordial -.o

-Yuu-Link


	2. EpI: Samus Aran, la amiga de la infancia

Hola, bueno, este es mi segundo Fic, espero que les agrade la trama y bueno, las parejas designadas n.n…

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Smash Bros es propiedad de Nintendo y Masahiro Skurai-san. Decidí hacer esta historia, porque smash Bros también me encanta.

(A.U)/(U.A)/Universo alterno/ Alternative universe.

(Personaje Pov) /Point of view/ Punto de vista (del personaje)

**De verdad agradezco su apoyo y sus sugerencias, gracias por tu review: DestinyGirl 009, Leozx95 y YOOKOLAB. Espero que este episodio les vaya a gustar y lo disfruten tanto como a yo al escribirlo.**

Bueno, empecemos.

* * *

**-School-**

_Episodio I: Samus Aran, la amiga de la infancia._

* * *

La otra vez recibí la carta de él, el mejor amigo que he tenido en mi vida, me alegre tanto que comencé a brincar en mi cama… al fin regresarían esos días de alegría y como siempre, unas cuantas bromas… cada segundo que pase con a su lado, han sido los más divertidos y felices de mi vida.

A la mañana siguiente me vestí, busque el único vestido que tenia, color azul, ya que no era de usar mucho los vestidos, unas mallas blancas, unas botas café y una chamarra de mezclilla, tome mi bolso, y mis blaster, como siempre solía traerlo. Tenía que ir por él, ya que su padre trabajaba. Me pidió personalmente ese favor.

Como de costumbre en la ciudad smash, tienes que salir corriendo o morir en el intento, suena divertido, para mí lo es, aunque otros no piensan lo mismo.

* * *

Conté en mi mente… 3… 2… 1… Fuera…

Corrí dos avenidas lo más rápido posible, tres cuadras y dos callejuelas, uno, dos, tres, cinco, diez disparos se escucharon… desastre, un edificio hecho ruinas… llamas por aquí, gente gritoneando por allá… y yo corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana, aunque eso era casi literal.

Solía haber muchos monstruos inclusive algunos tipos que solo pensaban en hacer mal a otros individuos. Pero claro, tanto villanos y monstruos como héroes habían… Grupos o solos.

Dos de los grupos más conocidos era el trió peli-azul + un albino y el escuadrón Mushroom, además de la heroína mas fiera de smash city, la princesa solitaria. Todos, a mi criterio, con nombres algo ridículos y sus trajes… ¡Puff! aun peor.

Aunque todos ellos claramente eran… bueno… personas que conocía y eran tanto normales, como introvertidas e interesantes a la vez.

* * *

Ya en la estación de trenes, que en la espera de llegadas estaba en total calma, ya que casi nadie solía arriesgar su vida, me senté en una pequeña banca, el tren llegaría como a las 12:00.

Mientras estaba ahí, comencé a pensar en que decirle cuando llegase, también escuchaba música…

-Hola… cuanto tiempo… ¿C-Cómo estas…? ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Cómo está tu ma…? – Entonces recordé la razón por la cual se había mudado aquí – la señora Naly… ella ha muerto… aun recuerdo cuando solía darme esa deliciosa limonada… lo siento por ti Link…

-Yo también lo siento por mí…

-No sé cuanto habrá crecido, o como ha estado, más bien que cara pondrá o su peinado… Bueno, siempre fue algo impulsivo y llegaba a ser torpe también – comencé a reír.

Y cuando menos me lo esperaba, la risa se volvió un pequeño susto queme erizo los cabellos al tocar mi hombro, yo salte de miedo, la música era tan alta que no me di cuenta cuando el tren había llegado y de tal susto, apunte con mi blaster a su cara.

-¡Oye! – Movió rápidamente el arma a un lado – No me imaginaba que seguirías siendo tan ruda Sammy, además de aun pensar que soy tonto. – me dijo de forma cómica.

No me lo podía creer, era casi igual que de pequeño, sus ojos azulados, su cabello rubio cenizo igual de largo, con esos mechones, una gorra como la que solía llevar de niño, color verde pasto… nada en él había cambiado, más que el hecho de que ahora era más alto que yo, supongo que unos cuantos centímetros, y claro, su actitud seguía siendo la misma.

Por mi mente pasaron muchas cosas… ¿De verdad había superado la muerte de su madre? ¿Tan rápido?, ¿Cómo la separación de sus padres?… pero igualmente si yo fuera él, estaría triste… muy triste. Al menos, eso creo, de todos modos, jamás conocí a mis padres…

-Y bien… ¿Ni siquiera vas a saludarme? – me dijo cruzado de brazos.

-Bueno, si piensas asustarme a si de nuevo, juro que te disparare con mi blaster en el trasero, Link – luego de eso decidí abrazarlo. Nuevamente sentí esa calidez que siempre me reconfortaba, aunque también sentí que en un segundo derramo lagrimas en mi chamarra…

-Qué bueno es volver a verte Sammy – Me dijo entre sollozos…

-Link… también es bueno verte amigo… - de nueva cuenta lo estreche…

Se separo de mi, su semblante estaba obscuro… había agachado su mirada, me sentí algo mal por él, siempre fue el mejor amigo, incluso cuando nos despedimos, fue la primera vez que derrame lagrimas. El me apoyaba en todo… le debía mucho.

-Bueno… - respiro hondo y seco sus lagrimas con su brazo – Creo que usando vestido, te ves mas femenina, jamás te había visto usar uno Sammy – rio para luego darme una palmadita en la espalda.

-No te rías de mi – le quite su gorra – pensé que al verte de nuevo… tendría que hacerte una pequeña jugada… y yo que pensé que dirías algún cumplido… - suspire y de forma en broma puse mala cara.

-¿Jugada? – Arqueo una cejas – la verdad Samus… - voltee a verlo, parecía que hablaba mas enserio – Luces muy linda vestida de esa manera.

Mis mejillas se ruborizaron, sentí como realmente tenía toda la cara roja, literalmente ardía.

-¿Lo dices enserio? – le pregunte más calmada.

-Jajaja… claro que si… siempre solía verte con shorts o pantalón… pareces una niñita vestida así y causa ternura.

Me imaginaba que lo decía porque ya soy una señorita… no me importo su comentario… ¿o sí?

-En fin… Link… tenemos que ir a tu casa…

-Claro, que tú serás mi guía de ahora en adelante ¿Cierto? – tomo sus valijas y empezamos a caminar.

-Al parecer si… en fin, un taxi será bueno… pediré uno, la zona donde vive tu padre esta más protegida… ya sabes…

-Si… el es un policía de la fuerza especial de Smash City. No lo he olvidado.

-Entonces no se hable más… vámonos

Cada que hablaba, sentía como era que no se encontraba en las mejores situaciones… se sentía algo extraño conversar con él…

* * *

Una vez en su departamento decidí marcharme aunque…

-Espera Sammy… ¿no me vas a ayudar a acomodar mis cosas?

-¿De qué hablas? Si solo es una valija…

-Bueno… ¿recuerdas esa extraña habilidad que tenemos los hylians?

-¿Cómo olvidarla, si metiste dos ardillas en tus bolsas mágicas esas…?

Link rio un poco – Eso fue épico… Resulta que eran tantas cosas que lo único que se me ocurrió fue usar esa habilidad, pero ahora son tantas cosas que no les veo lugar.

-Bueno, Bueno, ¿cuántas cosas son?

-En realidad… son como doce cajas grandes…

-¿Doce? – Mi cara se palideció – No pueden ser tantas...

-Claro que pueden… - de su costado empezó a sacar una cajita que se volvía grande cada instante que pasaba fuera de esa alforja suya. Luego otra y así sucesivamente – bueno, son once…

Mi cara se volvió pálida nuevamente.

-¿Entonces me ayudas?

-Bueno… no voy a perder nada con intentarlo…

Pasamos a su habitación, era realmente gigantesca, un espacio de al menos el doble de mi habitación… todo pintado de azul cielo, un closet integrado… unas ventanas grandes… parecía un sueño, incluso alfombrado de color negro.

Ambos empezamos a poner en orden las cosas en su nuevo cuarto. Algunos de ellos eran preciados recuerdos de nuestra infancia, lo que me provoco mucha alegría. Otros eran objetos de su madre, que me entristeció al verlos…

-Bueno esta es la ultima – abrió la caja y en ella se encontraban algunos juguetes, juegos de video, portátiles, uno que otro cuadernillo de dibujo, claro, era un principiante y otras cosas.

Se había obscurecido, ya eran como las 6pm.

-Samus… mañana debemos salir a divertirnos...

-¿Bromeas? Tengo tarea de música y aun no la he terminado…

Sus orejas se movieron por un segundo, o eso me pareció ver – ¿Música…? Yo puedo ayudarte… cuando terminemos eso ¿nos podremos divertir?

-Claro… había olvidado que eres un haz para esas cosas de la música.

-y tu para cualquier deporte… en fin… mañana es domingo… hoy ya es tarde ¿no? ¿Pasaras la noche aquí?

-Claro que no… tengo que irme a casa…

Cuando me iba a ir, tomo mi mano, me jalo…

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunte, pero me tapo la boca, me tenia contra él.

-Hay alguien que nos escucha y observa…

No entendía nada, cosas raras de hylians…

* * *

Rápidamente se infiltro en la habitación de su padre, la luz estaba apagada, por impulso se arrojo contra la cama y ahí encontró a alguien. Prendí la luz de la habitación ¡Desastre! Link estaba ahorcando a alguien.

Cuando se dio cuenta que era una chica la soltó.

-¡OYE! GRANDISIMO ANIMAL… - bramo la chica castaña.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces en mi casa? – dijo mirando a aquella joven que traía un vestido color blanco, con ciertos detalles familiares a la cultura de Link, joyería en todas partes, y un antifaz.

Suspire hondo -¡Nohansen! – exclame con una palma en mi frente.

-¿Aran? – pregunto de forma más calmada.

-¿¡Nohansen!? – pregunto de forma exaltada Link.

-¿No escuchaste tonto?... Oye… Eres un… ¿HYLIAN? –Nohansen solamente se ruborizo, se paro rápidamente, limpio su vestido y poso como la realeza.

-No, soy un humano – dijo con sarcasmo Link.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? Los únicos Hylians que hay Smash City son el propietario de este departamento, mi nana y yo. Es decir… Impa y yo.

-Más bien, que hace usted aquí… ¿y por qué rayos usa esas ropas? – pregunto de forma curiosa.

-Pues… para que sigo usando esto… - retiro su antifaz – yo soy una heroína… por eso visto así criticón.

-¿Heroína? Ni siquiera puede cuidarse sola… - mofo Link cruzado de brazos.

-Zelda… déjate de tonterías y colócate esa porquería, porque si alguien llega a verte volverás directito a hyrule. – le dije muy enojada.

-Sammy… ¿Conoces a esta?

-Más respeto ordoniano de segunda… estás hablando con la – en ese momento Link puso una mano en su cara.

-Si, si… bueno, discúlpeme alteza – le puso el antifaz – pero quiero que te largues de mi casa.

-Link, creo que Zelda no era la única infiltrada aquí…

Estaba de espaldas a ellos dos, un monstruo había entrado sigilosamente, ¿qué clase de broma era esta?

-¡Hazte a un lado Aran! – dijo Zelda, empujándome contra Link, ella solamente dio una patada… y este se esfumo… cuando Zelda se reanudo, suspiro hondo y luego se volvió a sacudir.

-¿¡Q-Qué chingados era eso!? – pregunto Link asustado.

-Mira Link… a esto me refería con lo peligrosa que podía ser esta ciudad… En Smash City identificamos a los monstruos por categorías y rangos…

-Categorías como pueden ser tipo de elemento… o de mundos diferentes, además de los rangos… son 8 los que hay… se dice que hace mucho existió un individuo peligroso que supero las expectativas… su rango al parecer era 9… mira lo explicaremos sencillamente

-Explicarle a Link, es cómo explicarle a un niño de 4 años.

-¡Oye! – Se quejo Link – me parece interesante, esta información es relevante, creo que para mi propia vida.

Zelda suspira hondo y comienza a hablar – Bueno… El rango uno es tan inofensivo como un animal domestico… son fáciles de eliminar y no causan muchos daños.

-El dos sigue siendo inofensivo, solo que saben escapar.

-El tres empieza a complicarse, ya que como él dos, este es más fácil de cazar

-cuando es nivel 4, los encargados de eliminarlos son las fuerzas especiales…

-El nivel cinco… no puede ser eliminado… así que es llevado a cárceles de seguridad media. Claro, no aparecen muchos.

-Es muy difícil encontrarse a un monstruo de nivel 6, estos solo salen en lugares con poca población… pero cuando han aparecido y no son eliminados… pueden llegar a ciudades cercanas e incluso destruirlas.

-Y el 7… ¡Este es un cabronazo! – Zelda aprieta sus puños recordando su última batalla – ese desgraciado rasgo mi vestido.

Link solo puso una cara que denotaba molestia – es bueno que le importe mas su estúpido vestido que su propia vida.

-¿Acaso es que te importa? – menciono Zelda de brazos cruzados.

-Me interesaría saber qué pasa si la futura soberana de Hyrule muere en una estúpida batalla que no le concierne.

Zelda quedo callada, pues era verdad…

-Mira niño, es difícil que yo salga herida, incluso si llegase a aparecer nuevamente el legendario individuo de nivel 9… estoy segura de que podría eliminarlo. – Zelda le da un ligero empujón a Link, creo que no le ha gustado, pues recuerdo ponía esa cara de amargura cuando se enfadaba.

-Conozco a su majestad más de lo que ella misma se conoce… y la única manera de que salga lastimada es por lazos del amor… eso me alivia un poco.

-¿¡Qué estás diciendo!? – Zelda se sonroja un poco.

-Pero debo confesar que también temo por su seguridad… en verdad… debe cuidarse.

-Sobre el amor Link, tienes mucha razón… Incluso Zelda ha salido herida por cosas tan estúpidas como esas.

-¿Qué? Sabía que era tonta, ¿pero enamorarse de un imbécil? Seguro se declaro y el torpe solo la rechazo.

-¿Torpe? Ike no es torpe, solo es… despistado… y Zelda… es necia.

-¡No insultes a mi caballero! El solo… solo… - Zelda me da un abrazo, creo que si le afecto – solo no me escucho cuando hablaba.

-Si, lo recuerdo bien, fue cómico… un poco.

* * *

Zelda estaba contándome toda la mañana que estaba decidida a confesarse… a quien, nada más y nada menos que su adoración Ike… un tipo fornido, delgado, alto, de cabello azul azabache, vestido con una sudadera, la favorita de Ike, con un brazo descubierto, rota del lado derecho, pantalones de mezclilla y sus tenis rojos deportivos, además de su típica banda color verde alrededor de la cabeza.

Pude notar en los ojos a corazón de Zelda que se traía en mente... Más bien que pensaba sobre Ike, cuando lo veía.

-_Hay que ver lo guapo que es… y sus cabellos son tan sexys_ – solo que Zelda es la chica mas reservada de High-School Smash.

Cuando de pronto se acerco Lucina, una chica con poca popularidad, de cabello azulado, más claro que el de Ike, siempre vestida con pantalón de mezclilla, una sudadera negra, tenis deportivos blancos y sus audífonos.

Y ahora, al mirar a Zelda podía notar de nueva cuenta en sus ojos las flamas de los celos.

-_Esa maldita emo, como se atreve a estar tan cerca de mi Ike-_Lo que Zelda no sabía era que Ike había pasado la mayoría de su infancia cerca de ella y su amigo, casi gemelo de Lucina, Marth.

Cuando Lucina se fue con Marth a los entrenamientos de Futbol, Zelda se acerco a Ike, yo miraba en un punto cerca, donde podía escuchar perfectamente, para ver cómo le iba.

-Hola… Ike – dijo Zelda sentándose a su lado.

-Hola Zelda – dijo con su masculina voz.

-Etto… sabes… vengo a decirte unas cosas muy importantes. ¿Podrías… escucharme un segundo?

En ese momento Zelda no noto que Ike traía los audífonos cerca, intente advertirle pero no en hacía caso.

Ike tambaleaba la cabeza de arriba abajo.

-es que… yo solo quería mencionar que…. Ike… tu… me gustas – Zelda seguía mirándome con fastidio, como diciendo que me largara – entonces quería saber… si tu… quieres salir conmigo.

-¿Por qué no? – cantaba Ike, yo ridículamente esboce una sonrisa, ya que era divertido, y a la vez me daba lástima por ella.

-¿Enserio? – entonces por fin se había dado cuenta de que estaba escuchando su música, Zelda se ruborizo y salió corriendo a todo lo que sus pies daban.

-Yo trate de advertirle – entonces fui al baño por ella. Pero antes…

-¡Hola Sam! – me saludo Ike.

-Hola Ike…

-Oye, ¿no viste a Zelda?, hace un momento estaba sentada a mi lado, yo estaba escuchando música, pero note que quería hablar conmigo… entonces se fue corriendo…

Suspire – no se… quizá fue a hacer algo que tenía pendiente…

-Que lastima – dijo Ike frunciendo el seño – quería invitarla a salir este sábado… pero quizá tiene planes.

-Invitarla a…

-Si, es que… bueno – se sonrojo un poco – sabe, **Zelda es una chica muy simpática y delicada**… así que seguro le gustan las flores y esas cosas… entonces pensaba que podía invitarla al **jardín botánico del norte de Smash city**… pero quizá **no quiera ir**.

Todas esas palabras me daban un poco de gracia… sobre todo porque, ¿Qué haría Ike en el jardín botánico?… es demasiado rudo para esas cosas.

Solamente me di un golpe en la frente – Yo le diré… seguro no dirá que no.

-No, está bien, quería decírselo yo… pero….

-No hay ningún problema… puedo traerla para que se lo pidas.

-Está bien… yo la busco en un rato, gracias Sam, no debes tomarte tantas molestias.

* * *

-Lo peor es que fue un día antes de San Valentín...

Link se quedo serio… agacho la mirada y poco a poco que la volvía a levantar carcajeaba.

-Es lo más patético que había escuchado en mi vida… Jaja jajaja… Princesa… de verdad, debería hacerle mas caso a Sammy… ella siempre acaba teniendo razón. – Link se tomaba el estomago hasta que no pudo más y se tiro al suelo riendo.

-al menos disfrute nuestra cita de hoy… - sonrió Zelda.

-Entonces… ¡Wow! Poco a poco vas avanzando querida Zelda

-Bueno… puede que sí.

-Jajaja… Sammy, por lo que me cuentas… creo que High-School Smash sera muy divertida...

-¿Qué? ¿Piensas…?

-Si, desde el lunes asistiré…

-¡No! – menciono Zelda molesta.

-¡Si! – clame a todo pulmón.

Entonces supe… que de ahora en adelante… Link… estaría a mi lado como antes.

* * *

**_-Más allá de la tristeza hay un rayo de luz llamado esperanza… ¿Cómo ser feliz? ¿Qué tan fuerte soy? No importan los obstáculos presentes, yo, siempre podre… salir adelante._**

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Adelanto:**

¿Link y Samus en una especia de cita? Link ha pedido discreción a la chica rubia… algo ha pasado en Hyrule antes de llegar a la ciudad. Smash city guarda los restos de la maldad del legendario guerrero obscuro que un día casi destruye el multi-universo.

**Próximo episodio: ¿Quien es el tipo de negro?**

* * *

Hola. Espero que les haya gustado el episodio, como pueden ver apenas es el comienzo y van explicando cómo es la vida en smash city…

Pronto habrá más historia, más personajes, y la escuela preparatoria más rara del planeta… en fin.

Pueden dejar sugerencias y críticas… n.n serán bien recibidas.

Actualizare tan pronto como pueda… un saludo cordial

-Yuu-Link

P.D: Happy Valentine's day guys.


	3. EpII: ¿Quién es el tipo de negro?

Hola, bueno, este es mi segundo Fic, espero que les agrade la trama y bueno, las parejas designadas n.n…

Disculpen la tardanza, entre semana es un poco pesado escribir.

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Smash Bros es propiedad de Nintendo y Masahiro Skurai-san. Decidí hacer esta historia, porque smash Bros también me encanta.

Esta vez agradezco los reviews de: AmpharosG, Leozx95, DestinyGirl 009 y YOOKOLKAAB n.n me da mucho gusto ver que si les ha gustado la historia jeje... disfruten del episodio.

(A.U)/(U.A)/Universo alterno/ Alternative universe.

(Personaje Pov) /Point of view/ Punto de vista (del personaje)

Bueno, empecemos.

* * *

**-School-**

_Episodio II: ¿Quién es el tipo de negro?_

* * *

En un día caluroso estábamos a punto de salir de la casa de una cierta rubia...

Y a la hora de salir olvida su bolso, aunque es raro verla con un bolso.

-Listo… creo que el bolso es demasiada niña para mí – me dijo.

-Sammy… - suspire – en fin, si digo algo más me vas a pegar.

-Jajaja… - choco el puño con su mano – ya sabes Link.

-Bueno… ya te ayude con tu tarea y lo prometido es deuda…

-Ya… aunque casi no salgo, se dé lugares donde no hay nada de peligro… se llama parque de diversiones… - sonríe muy feliz.

-¿Eh?... Nunca he ido a ninguno Sammy… - le dije sonriendo, rascando mi nuca.

-¿¡Me lo estás diciendo enserio!? - me pregunto algo extrañada.

-Sí, en Ordon no había… bueno… Solo había en hyrule… pero jamás fui…

-Link… -suspiro – debemos ir lo antes posible – me jalo de mi sudadera para salir de casa.

* * *

Caminamos un rato, según el día estaba muy tranquilo, aunque aun se escuchaban lejos de donde estábamos una que otra sirena de ambulancias y de patrullas.

Cuando por fin habíamos llegado me maraville, esos rieles a tan grande altura, muchos arboles y pasto, lugares donde sentarse, bancas muy coloridas, uno que otro puesto de comida, algodones de azur y Pockys, con lo glotón que a veces podía ser, también muchos juegos mecánicos…

-¡INCREIBLE! – clame, Samus solo sonrió.

-Verdad que…

-¡UN PUESTO DE HELADOS! – Corrí hacia el carrito, bueno, en si era más grande que un simple carrito, pero yo soy un gran fan de los helados – me da dos…

-Oye Link… pensé que tu. – le extendí la mano.

-Ten… solo déjame pagarlos.

-Gracias… - me dijo, note un extraño cambio en el tono de su piel.

-¡ÑAM! – Comí uno de los extremos de mi helado – adoro el de chicle – puse una cara… que samus termino por reírse.

-Oye… - suspiro hondo – deja de decir tantas tonterías o no podre comerme el helado –dijo tapando su boca y la cara casi roja de la risa.

-en ese caso me lo como yo – sonreí.

-bueno… lo más importante es divertirnos…

-¿Y tú que sugieres…?

* * *

**5 minutos después.**

-¡D-Demonios Aran! De no ser por ti, me hubiera perdido ahí…

-Solo son espejos… te chocaste como tres veces en el mismo – empezó a reír.

-No fue gracioso… - entonces antes de seguir avanzando a otro juego sentí como algo o alguien venia siguiéndonos.

-¿Qué pasa Link? – me pregunto Samus, preocupada por la cara que tenia ahora.

-Nada Sammy…

-¿seguro…? – pregunto de nuevo igual de preocupada.

-¡SEGURO!... mira, ya hemos pasado por esa casa de los espejos vamos a otro juego…

-¡Seguro que sí!

Segundos después de que nos fuimos deje de sentir… que nos seguían.

* * *

-¡Dijiste que era un tonto Zelda!

-Oye… dije que era tonto, mas no que no era audaz…

-Más bien perspicaz cabeza hueca.

-Eso… en fin… ¿Te das cuenta que Sammy está teniendo una cita?

-Claro, no estoy ciega… ¿pero quién es ese? En si no me has dicho nada, solo dijiste que era un tonto.

-Pues… según Sam se llama Link… viene de mi reino… una parte más autónoma, Ordon… y pues el va a estudiar en nuestra escuela, por desgracia, mañana.

-No le veo el feo, es bastante guapo si me permites decirlo… tiene un buen porte, esta algo bronceado, tiene cabello rubio cenizo… ojos azules… de verdad está muy guapo.

-Tus gustos para los hombres… mira… digamos que Link no es feo… pero es un completo aguafiestas… además TU tienes gustos algo… locos Peach.

-¿Por qué?

-Ándale, sigue mintiendo que Mario no te gusta.

-Yo no dije que no…

-¿Ves? Tienes unos gustos… Que ¡madre mía!, Nayru te castigaría.

-Cállate señorita espió a Ike todo el santo día.

-¡HEY!

* * *

Estaban tras unos arbustos dos cotillas, una desgracia encontrar a una castaña y por otro lado una desconocida.

-Mira Sammy, te dije que esta impertinente estaba detrás de todo esto.

Suspire hondo, así que a que nos seguía era Zelda, venia con un vestido hasta las rodillas, color blanco, unas gafas de sol, un sombrero contra el sol color paja y unas zapatillas con plataforma alta blancas, y otra chica rubia, medio alta, de ojos azules claros, cabello rubio y ropa… pues muy llamativa y excesivamente rosa.

-Bueno, ya estuvo muy bueno que me faltes al respeto Ordoniano de… - en ese segundo volví a taparle la cara con mi mano.

-Mira tú, aquí no eres la soberana de Hyrule… no soy un ordoniano, soy un Hylian… así que… deja de sentirte superior señorita Bipolaridad.

-Si, claro ignórenme…

-Lo siento, con tanto de esto y aquello no te salude. Hola Peach.

-Hola Sam

-Hola… mucho gusto – Salude a la chica.

-Hola Link – tomo mi mano, la otra seguía deteniendo a Zelda y su mal humor.

-¿Así que te ha contado de mi? – pregunte.

-Si, un poco. Me llamo Peach Toadstool.

-Mira Sammy, solo un día y creo que ahora le gusto a la princesita… pensé que era el fornido ese de allá – le dije en broma, aunque además de enojarse volteo en seguida a ver si era cierto – ¡Qué desesperada su majestad…! ¿Tanto desea un hombre? Y luego se pone a espiar a otro cuando estoy en una "cita"

-¡CITA! – exclamaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

Al ver las caras, la de Zelda era como… "He acertado" la de la rubia era "¡Milagro Samus!" y la de Samus era como "estás muerto" aunque algo roja…

-Es una broma… solo venimos a divertirnos – confesé riéndome.

-Mas te vale... – dijo Samus.

-¡Ha!... me debes 5 Smash-dollars Zelda.

-Peach…- puso cara de enojada – Pues, solo son 5, no es que me vaya a quedar sin dinero – sonrió burlándose.

-Hum… presuntuosa – dijo Peach por lo bajo.

-Aunque… la verdad no sé si parezca una cita… ya que ustedes dos… nos seguían…

* * *

De repente por mi mente paso peligro. Empuje a Peach y a Zelda y me arroje con Samus al piso. de reojo alcance a ver una sombra.

Una flecha paso rosando mi cabello, corto unos dos cabellos, las otras dos gimieron al recibir el impacto contra el suelo.

-¡Oye…! – se quejo Zelda.

-¡HEY! – reclamo Peach

-¡Link! – Exclamo samus asustada, alguien estaba tras mío.

Me moví a un lado, tome el blaster de su mochila y este solo alzo las manos.

-Basta… pensé que eras ese tipo de negro… - dijo alguien encapuchado, con una sudadera lila, que enseguida quito su gorro.

-¡MAC! – dijo Samus expresando alivio, solo se paro y lo abrazo.

-De nada Sammy.

-Me alegra que estés bien rubia. – dijo este… bueno, era algo bajito, de cabello negro, muy marcado… a lo que me refiero es que aunque esa sudadera estaba algo grande se notaban sus pectorales.

-Creo que vi mal… pero es que enserio parecía a ti… y como vi a Samus…

-Te preocupaste – sonrió Peach.

-Un poco demasiado – dijo sonriendo.

-No conozco a nadie con un físico parecido al mío.- dije aclarando mi garganta.

-Últimamente han aparecido casos así… - Hablo, al parecer su nombre era Mac – ups...

-¡Tienes un cerebro muy pequeño Mac! – le grita Peach.

-Cerebro de pájaro –suspiro Zelda – bueno, al menos este tipo ya sabe.

-Zelda… no me digas eso… la más tonta, a veces, eres tú, seguro por tu culpa él sabe todo.

Zelda parecía apenada. Reí por lo bajo. Hacia caras muy graciosa.

-Has clavado en el blanco Mac – Sonreí, Zelda se me aventó y trato de golpearme – Oye tranquila…

-¡Es que eres increíble! ¡Idiota! - Zelda trato de ahorcarme.

En ese momento una sombra más nos cubrió, yo solo me quede callado, Zelda volteo por inercia, claramente se erizo al punto en que simplemente se desmayo.

-¡Zelda! – grito el chico, alto, fornido… de cabello azul… creo que ya me habían hablado de él.

Ella cayó en mi echo – ¡Quítenmela! – grite.

-¿Por qué le paso esto? – pregunto desconcertado.

-Parece que Ike si estaba por esta zona – dijo Mac, quien parecía saber el secreto de Zelda.

-Pues… Lucina quiso venir, de vez en cuando ella también es como nosotros… y Marth siempre esta alegre por todo. – en el instante en el que nombraron a esa tal Lucina Zelda despertó, y tenía una cara malhumorada. También yo la tenia así, pues seguía encima de mí.

-L-Lucina – dijo Zelda sonriendo.

Cuando todo parecía ir mejor, tras Ike, apareció esa chica, muy bonita, de cabello azul pardo, ojos azules, una piel extremadamente blanca… simplemente bella.

-Hola Zelda… Marth trato de llamarte para que vinieras, pero mandaste muchos mensajes diciendo que tendrías que hacer unas cosas con Peach. Ike tenía muchas ganas de que vinieras, yo también… y Marth.

-¿Tu? ¿Tú querías que viniera? – dijo Zelda sonriendo de forma sádica… a mi me dio algo de miedo.

-S-Si – dijo la chica.

Zelda intento pararse, esa chica y yo cruzamos miradas.

-¡Hola! – me pare rápidamente, provocando una caída a Zelda en el frio suelo. Ike me miro disgustado.

-¡TONTO!

-Hola – sonrió la chica.

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Link…

-Me llamo Lucina, el gusto es mío.

Vestía con un pantalón de mezclilla, una sudadera holgada negra con rayas blancas, un par de tenis color rojo.

Yo traía una gorra azul celeste, mi sudadera azul rey con el emblema de Hyrule en color rojo y la trifuerza en color amarillo. Unos jeans algo holgados y mi par de tenis verde obscuro. También portaba mis guantes cafés… pero esos siempre tenía que llevarlos.

Ambos juntamos las manos, nos saludamos. Ella parecía agradarle.

* * *

-Link – me llamaba samus en bajito, fui con ella.

-¿Qué? – no sé qué aspecto tenía mi cara en estos momentos, pero seguro era de tonto.

-¿Verdad que es mona esa niña? – me dijo.

-Mucho…

-Deberías conocerla mejor…

* * *

-¿Qué le estará diciendo Sam a Link? - pregunto Zelda

-No se, pero parece que esta todo rojo... - dice Peach con binoculares.

-Préstame eso... - dice arrebatándolos de las manos de Peach.

-¡Oye!...

Todos los demás sólo miran la discución de la castaña y la rubia.

* * *

-P-Pues… si…

-Invitarla a salir… no se… ella va en mi grupo…

-¡AH! Tengo que quedar en tu grupo

Por mi mente no pasaba la idea de lo que Samus intentaba hacer… hasta que comencé a analizar las cosas.

-Olvídalo Samus… no saldré con una chica como ella jamás. – señale a Lucina, ella no se dio cuenta.

-¡Ha!… ya veremos. – sonrió Samus.

Volvimos con los demás. Ike aun me veía de mala forma. Quizá por haber dejado a Zelda de esa manera.

-No fue mi intención dejarla en el suelo.

-Al menos hubieras esperado a que yo le ayudara – me dijo molesto.

Zelda se sonrojo.

-Lo lamento… me he pasado un poco… - rasque mi nuca – Lo siento Zelda.

-Sólo procura no ser tan tonto… te perdono.

-Bueno, bueno… todos estamos reunidos… lo que venía a decir es que… algo se hace pasar por nosotros, la otra vez vi a Marth en el Gim…

-¿Y eso…? – pregunto Peach.

-Sabes que Marth es algo vanidoso, no iría a un GIM si no a una estética o algo así – dijo Lucina.

-Bueno… eso no tiene ninguna duda.

-Por cierto… ahí viene… - menciono Mac

El chico se veía muy masculino… muy idéntico a Lucina, solo que en chico.

-¡Hola! Hace rato hubo un escándalo… había un… ¡ES ESE!

Trato de matarme con una espada, yo esquive ágilmente.

-¡OYE LOCO! – dijo Ike, tomando la mano de Marth que sostenía la espada.

-¡Es él! – Me miro – no… espera… su cabello era más obscuro.

-¡Ah! ¿Se supone que eres un héroe? – pregunte furioso.

-Pues… ese no es el punto…

-Hay que separarnos… - Propuso Mac – Marth y Link, Ike y Lucina, Samus y Peach, Zelda y yo…

-¿¡Por qué Ike y Lucina!? – se quejo Zelda.

-Podemos cambiar… - Lucina dijo algo apenada.

-Sabes que al pelear hacemos equipo muy bien, aunque somos muy aparte de los que hacen equipo… Ike y Lucina son el balance entre la rapidez y la fuera, Samus y Peach son muy rudas… ya sabes cómo son… y Marth sabe bien cuidar de otros.

-Vaya… creo que piensan que yo no sé defenderme solo. – Dije molesto.

-Hasta donde yo sé… siempre has dependido de mi Link – dijo Samus, si, era cierto… había…

-Todo quedo atrás Sammy… y yo… pase por un entrenamiento duro.

-Él tiene razón… - dijo Zelda agacho la mirada - Alguna ves llegue a verte e el castillo entrenando... ya sabes aquello que paso en el reino a causa de rumores... Bueno, en realidad tengo buena memoria, solo que no sabia tu nombre.

-Hasta la amargada dice la verdad. – dije. Me miro a muerte.

-En todo caso… Marth hará buen equipo contigo, tienes razón Mac – dijo Zelda sin protestar.

-¡Qué no se hable más…! ¡Vayamos a investigar esto! - Alzo un brazo en pose de victoria el chico boxeador.

* * *

Marth y yo fuimos al norte del parque… Mac y Zelda al sur, Ike y Lucina al este y las dos rubias al oeste.

-Disculpa antes… es que… pensé que… bueno solo, perdón.

-No importa… por algo lo hiciste, ahora estoy lleno de curiosidad por saber quien trata de imitarme – Me miro sonriendo…

-Parece que iras a nuestro colegio ¿no? Eres algo interesante.

-Sé que es interesante ese colegio…

Buscamos por todas partes, ni rastro, regresamos donde debíamos, ya eran las 5.

* * *

Volvimos al punto de encuentro.

-Nada, dijo Mac.

-Tampoco nosotros – dijo Lucina.

-Nada por aquí… - menciono Peach.

-Sin rastro – dije.

-Ya es tarde… deberíamos buscar por otros sectores…- sugirió Marth y Ike al mismo tiempo,

-De acuerdo… - dijo Peach – le diré a Mario y a Luigi.

-Avisare a Robín – Lucina tomo su celular.

-Me cambiare de ropa – dijo Samus.

-Espera Sammy… antes llévame a tu casa, tengo algo muy importante que decirte…

Todos me miraron, Peach de forma picarona, Ike y Lucina confundidos, Zelda sonrojada, Marth igual que Peach y Mac sobre todo de una forma extraña.

* * *

Antes de que pudiera decir más estábamos en sus lares.

-¿Bien de qué quieres hablar?

-Samus… ¿recuerdas esa absurda leyenda de Hyrule?

-¿Cual de todas? – me dijo mofando.

-No es nada de risa… la de los elegidos por las diosas.

-¡Ah! Si… que eligieron a tres portadores de la trifuerza…

-Creo que es verdadera…

-¿Me estas tomando el pelo? – me sonrió divertida.

-¡Claro que no…! lo flipe… o no se… pero mira mi mano – quite mi guante izquierdo.

Samus se sorprendió, mi mano tenia la marca extraña que según las leyendas decía que era el elegido.

-Es… la misma marca de nacimiento de Zelda – dijo boquiabierta.

-¿¡ZELDA!? – Clame – entonces quiere decir que ella también forma parte de los elegidos.

-O quizá es tu hermana. - bromeo Samus.

-No digas tonterías… esa bruja no sería mi hermana…

-La leyenda dice que hay tres elegidos, que constan de la siguiente forma… Sabiduría, Poder… Coraje.

-Me confundes…

-Yo seguramente soy el coraje, Zelda la sabiduría… el poder siempre llega a ser el que es maligno… quizá es aquel que me persigue, sin mí, todo será más fácil… además mi deber es proteger a la bruja, y a Hyrule… también… puede que… si llega a matarme o a Zelda se hará con nuestra trifuerza….

-¿Y que pasara?

-Smash City se hará mierda como todo el Multi-universo.

Todo cavia en su lugar, pero si no era él directamente, si sólo era un secuaz… igual se haría con mí poder, tendría que salvar mi trasero… y ahora tenía la responsabilidad de salvar a Zelda aunque esa idea fuera molesta. Quisiera o no, es el designio de las diosas.

Me pregunto quién era el tipo de negro que menciono Mac…De todos modos arruinaron mi día de caridad con Sammy.

En fin… mañana seria un nuevo día… nueva escuela… nuevos amigos… Nueva vida.

* * *

**_-El mundo es una caja de sorpresas… los encuentros son parte del destino de cada persona y esos encuentros provocan que la vida se buena o mala y de vueltas, choques… descubrir nunca me fue tan divertido… Un poder tan enorme, una responsabilidad… un deber. Todo se conecta._**

* * *

**_Nadie sabe que nos depara el destino._**

**Continuara…**

* * *

_Adelanto:_

_Link llega a un nuevo colegio… nuestro querido mano director ofrece un lugar junto a su amiga Samus, no duda ni un instante… Algo pasa en la escuela… muchos misterios sobre Hyrule llegan a Smash City… y algo peor… En poco tiempo algo se liberaría de su encierro… Imprevisto… peligroso._

**Próximo episodio: Sabiduría y Coraje, un secreto por descubrir.**

* * *

**Lean hasta el final**

Creo que todos sabemos que podrá pasar en el siguiente.

Es un poco corto el episodio… pero bueno… el siguiente será más largo, se los prometo…

**_¡Cast de Personajes OC!_**

_¿Te gusta la historia? ¿Quieres participar en ella con un OC?_

_En un principio esta explicación hubiera venido bien…_

**_En fin… Esta historia no abarcara a todos los personajes… (Excluidos: Ice Climbers, R.O.B, Toon, Jigglypuff, Dúo Duck hunt, Olimar y Mr. Game and watch)_**

_En todo caso se sustituirán por OC __**Jóvenes como de 15-17 años**__, participantes en la historia y __**relevantes. **_

**_CUPO: 5 + _**_1_**_ (El mio juas)_**

_Como les gustaría que fueran los personajes… claro, también que posean habilidades para que sean compartibles en la misma historia. _

_Tómenlo como un casting de personajes originales para el mismísimo Smash Bros. Obviamente menos hermoso y kawaii jaja._

_También deseo saber la personalidad y ropa habitual, costumbres… gustos. Cada detalle físico. Ojo, eso incluye la raza que quieras que sea tu OC (Excepción: raza pokemon) si queréis inventarse un mundo del que haya llegado su personaje también cuenta. Contar una historia del pasado que haya tenido. También con que personaje de la saga de smash Bros (que no sean los personajes excluidos en la historia) con el que les gustaría se llevara mejor su OC. No importa si su OC pertenece al bando de los buenos o de los malos… La decisión de ser héroe o villano es tuya n.n _

_Si les gustaría participar… Comentar su OC _

_Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer este proyecto._

**Una cosita más, comente la pareja que creen queda mejor. Si gustan, claro.**

**Opciones:**

**LinkxSamus, LinkxLucina, ZeldaxIke, LucinaxIke, MacxSamus.**

**Un saludo cordial **

**-Yuu-Link**


	4. EpIII:Sabiduría y Coraje, un secreto

Hola, bueno, este es mi segundo Fic, espero que les agrade la trama y bueno, las parejas designadas n.n… (Al final decidir hace dos OC jejeje… bueno, espero le encuentren sentido a esto)

Disculpen la tardanza, No mentiré que he estado jugando un poco del fabuloso remake de Majoras. Aunque también es la escuela… bueno, al menos me inspiro.

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Smash Bros es propiedad de Nintendo y Masahiro Sakurai-san. Decidí hacer esta historia, porque smash Bros también me encanta.

(A.U)/(U.A)/Universo alterno/ Alternative universe.

Narración de la autora

Bueno, empecemos.

* * *

**-School-**

_Episodio III: Sabiduría y Coraje, un secreto por descubrir._

* * *

Aunque todo parecía marchar a la perfección, cierto hylian sabía que era todo lo contrario.

Una fuerza maligna yacía bajo las catacumbas de High School-Smash. Y los dos únicos que sabían sobre aquel secreto eran, Master hand, el director y Crazy Hand, su hermano el secretario.

Mas… algo pasaría, Link presentía que este día no iba bien.

Ese día vestía con una sudadera verde obscura, un pantalón color caqui, un cinturón algo grueso color café, unas botas antes de la rodilla color café, su mochila cruzada al estilo del escudo de su tierra y su patineta… amarilla con azul rey. Su cabello como siempre y en su mano izquierda el celular, también con sus audífonos.

Poco después de salir de su casa para ir a la de Samus, fue a encontrarse con su enemiga mortal, la princesa Zelda.

-Buenos días plebeyo… - dijo la chica. Como pocas eran las preparatorias que podían dejar ser libres de llevar cualquier ropa, ella vestía con una sudadera lila, una falda de mezclilla, mayas blancas y tenis deportivos negros. Su mochila era en realidad una bolsa grande. Su cabello iba recogido en una trenza con listones blancos. Él solo la ignoro.

Latente en su mano, comenzó a brillar e inconscientemente la de la chica también.

Zelda se sorprendió y salió corriendo hacia el colegio.

Link se viro hacia Zelda… este no comprendía su reacción… luego de pensarlo un minuto, comprendió que ella sabía que pasaba con la trifuerza, claro, no sabía que Link la poseía.

-¡Eso es! – corrió en dirección a la chica.

-Espera… - dijo una voz misteriosa, de hombre, gruesa.

-¿Eh? – El muchacho sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo.

-En poco tiempo descubrirás muchas cosas que no te esperabas muchacho - dijo el hombre, aunque en un tonto sombrío.

-¿Quién es usted? – pregunto Link, pero esos ojos ámbar tras esa callejuela desaparecieron – menudo susto para que luego me dejara con muchas preguntas… que tipo más raro.

Sin importarle más las palabras del hombre, tomo su patineta y se fue tras Zelda a todo lo que daban las ruedas, y claro, el impulso de uno de sus pies.

* * *

En otra parte se encontraba Samus, esperando para irse junto a Link, pero en los cinco minutos esperados mejor salió. No quería llegar tarde y quizá Link se quedo dormido, como solía hacerlo siempre.

Cada paso que daba era más cansado, algo estaba pasando con ella. Segundos después, la chica cayó al suelo exhausta.

Por suerte para ella iba pasando uno de sus mejores amigos, que regresaba de sus prácticas de boxeo.

-¡Sam! – grito un muchacho ayudando a la chica a pararse.

-E-Estoy bien – dijo – no te preocupes, puedo sola.

-¡Sam! Créeme que si te vieras a ti misma no dirías eso. – siguió ayudándola al caminar.

-Mac… creo que algo no anda bien… me duele la cabeza… y presiento algo…

-Sabes, es raro, porque desde esta mañana a mi me pasa algo parecido… algo no cuadra… mis sentidos me dicen que algo de este día no va a ser tan bueno…

* * *

Y ellos no eran los únicos.

Peach iba caminando con Mario y Luigi, cuando de repente tropezó con tacones, ella decía que era una mala señal, algo ridículo sacar conclusiones solo por tropezar con **tacones del 15**, sin embargo, eso siempre le pasaba, según ella cuando algo no andaba bien.

Lucina siempre se ponía nerviosa, con el cabello hecho marañas y comenzaba a frotarse las manos o a comer, Ike no comía y se sentía deprimido y Marth ni siquiera se arreglaba, estaba hecho un desastre debido a la inquietud.

* * *

En cuanto a otros dos, una chica y un chico, ambos albinos, de ojos lilas se encontraban leyendo, cuando un extraño presentimiento pasó por sus mentes.

-¿Tú lo sentiste? - menciono ella.

-Sera mejor no ir al colegio – le respondió el otro.

-¿Y abandonar a nuestros amigos? – Dijo la chica – Yo iré, quizá sea interesante.

-No… lo siento, tienes razón… pero, sabes que pasara si ambos o uno de los dos corre peligro.

-Sí… lo sé…

-¿No importa?... entonces vamos…

Ambos salieron de su casa para ir al colegio, sabían bien que si algo le pasaba a uno… Bueno… en fin…

* * *

Una vez Link alcanzo a Zelda esta trato de zafarse de él a como diera lugar.

-¡Suéltame! – dijo asustada.

-¡Espera Zelda! No pasa nada… ¡Soy yo, Link! – dijo.

-¿Cómo saber si eres malo o bueno? Qué tal si desde un principio te enlistaste en los caballeros de Hyrule para matarme…

-¡Jamás haría eso majestad! – Dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos – cree en mi… Zelda.

Zelda podía ver más allá, su alma y corazón eran sinceros. Siempre lo fueron.

Finalmente cayó al suelo rendida – De acuerdo… te creo.

Link se hinco - Explícame que pasa… seguramente al ser de la familia real sabes porque esto paso.

Zelda suspira – Cuando la trifuerza brilla… es porque los tres portadores están cerca. Sin embargo acabas de llegar… no sé si confiar en ti… no sé si tu… seas el rey de las tinieblas. Mi padre me conto que cada cierto tiempo nace una niña en nuestra familia, cuya mano derecha tiene…_  
-FB-  
__**La trifuerza**__, capaz de conceder los __**deseos más ocultos de tu corazón**__… tu portas la __**trifuerza de la sabiduría**__, hija mía, algún día te encontraras con __**un terrible destino**__, en muchas situaciones donde arriesgaras tu vida, pero siempre que haya obscuridad un rayo de esperanza __**nacerá del corazón de un héroe **__que siempre estará __**dispuesto a salvarte y salvar hyrule**__… serás capaz de reconocerlo por __**la pureza de su alma**__, y cuando lo mires, su sinceridad podrás verla más allá de su alma… y cuando eso pase… será el momento en el que aprendas a defenderte y a ayudar al __**héroe de las leyendas…**_

_-FFb-_

Zelda recordó las palabras de su padre mientras explicaba a Link – quería pensar que ese héroe era Ike… porque siempre… es servicial, atento y lindo… Sin embargo, el héroe proviene de Hyrule…

Link no lo pensó dos veces y respondió – ¡Yo estoy seguro de no ser el malo!… Zelda – miro al suelo –… soy el héroe… la trifuerza que brilla en mi mano izquierda es la parte inferior derecha...

Zelda suspiro aliviad, sabía que si él era el héroe no habría problema.

-Entonces… si brilló estábamos cerca los tres portadores… ¿quién será el otro? – miro hacia atrás.

-No lo… -entonces recordó a aquel hombre – creo que lo se… solamente…

-¿¡Quien!? – dijo asustada.

-Tranquila… el no sabe, creo.

-¡LINK! ¿Acaso no sabes otro detalle sobre el tercer portador?

-No…

-Se dice… que cuando al tercer portador llega a cierta edad recuerda todo su pasado… inclusive yo… pero el único que no recuerda eres tú.

-¿Y-Yo? ¡Oye, qué injusticia! – dijo molesto.

-Sabes otra cosa… he leído que Smash City no siempre fue tan peligrosa… y tampoco siempre fue una simple ciudad… hace un tiempo… por decir que fue hace mucho… se celebraban peleas aquí… justamente muy cerca de aquí había un gran estadio flotante, el cual es… bueno antes era para luchar, ahora solo está en ruinas… nadie se atreve a pisarlo.

-¿Pero eso que tiene que ver…?

-Tiene que ver mucho… no solo participaron héroes de muchas partes… incluyendo Hyrule. Puede que hasta tú en la antigüedad, hayas participado. Como decía… no solo héroes, al no saber rendirse, los villanos han tratado de destruir todo el universo… de hecho el nombre del individuo, que hizo unir a héroes y villanos, era Tabuu… pero nadie sabe que paso realmente con él… solo los héroes… y villanos… claro… y como podrás imaginar, Ganondorf también debe recordar.

-¡Shh! – Link tapo con un dedo la boca de la princesa – ese nombre no debería de ser dicho… sabes porque…

-Lo siento. El también recuerda todo… pero yo aun no llego a la edad de recordar esas cosas.

-Lo note – dijo Link – ¿Entonces deberíamos decirles algo a los demás?

-¡No! Hare lo que sea… pero no digas ninguna palabra… por favor – casi se hincaba – incluso hay gente a la que no le agrado tanto… en el grupo.

Link reía cada gesto que hacia Zelda. Ella solo sentía miedo de morir.

-No veo por qué deberías de agradarle a todos Zelda – Link empezó a reírse de ella – Hace tiempo pude haber pedido algo de ti… ya sabes, cuando no pensaba lo tonta y caprichuda que eres y me resultabas… en fin… Pero… ¿sabes una cosa?… no deseo decirle a nadie… Es un secreto que ambos deberíamos guardar, porque pondría nuestras vidas en peligro.

-Gracias… -suspiro aliviada.

-Además… imagínate los rumores que se harían sobre nosotros , yo tener que salvarte cada 5 minutos… por que así lo quisieron las diosas – hizo cara de asco – no es por nada Zelda, no es que seas fea ni nada, ni tampoco me caes mal, pero… tengo una chica que me gusta… y no quiero para nada del mundo… que pase algo que… ya sabes… me impida llegar a ella… y no creo que a ti te agradaría la idea de que Ike pierda el interés por ti. Además eres muy gruñona…

-No creas que a mí me resulta favorable… ¿Gruñona? Espera, ¿protegerme?... ¿con que? Interés por mi…

-Si lo eres, debo de ¿tengo otra opción?, con la espada maestra claro, piensas princesa… si, pareces interesarle. Me miro de forma fea cuando te deje caer tan mal al suelo ayer.

-Bueno… puede que un poco, pero no muy gruñona…. Puedo defenderme yo sola. La espada maestra reposa en el palacio real… - se sonrojo, evito responder a lo último.

-Entonces debo hacer un viaje de retorno…

-Hablamos de muchos temas a la vez revolviendo todo…

-Ya se… es divertido… - sonrió Link.

-En primer lugar… no creo que te dejen pasar por la master.

En eso paso una chica, cabello algo largo, tapando su ojo izquierdo, con mechones azules, Link logro apreciar que el ojo derecho era verde y el izquierdo azul, era muy pálida, en su cuello tenía una cinta color negra… aunque no parecía una cinta totalmente, una bandita en cima de su nariz, un parche en el cachete izquierdo, usaba una camisa abierta color roja y una playera azul rey debajo de esta, además unas mayas negras, un short de mezclilla, unos tenis deportivos color azul y una chamarra de piel negra… tras su espalda una espada, pomo de color cromo, empuñadura negra, la virola con un tipo de rombo color lila y el guardamanos color negro. El filo era color azul claro, obviamente de un tipo de metal, a ojos conocedores sobre herrería de Link, difícil de conseguir.

Link la miro unos instantes, esta también lo miro, él desvió la mirada.

Zelda también la vio pasar, aunque hizo un gesto de desagrado.

-¿Quién es ella? – pregunto Link intrigado.

-Nadie que puedas convencer de hablar… se llama Alice… pero… además de ser rara, es la chica con el rumor más perturbador de la escuela. Y es de las chicas a las que no agrado.

-Hum… a mi me parece que se ve muy popular, es decir, ¿cada cuando ves a alguien con unos ojos así…? además hay que mirarle el cabello, es muy linda. Y eso de ser cotilla no te va bien Zelda.

-No te fíes… su rumor es algo… que a veces pienso es cierto.

-vamos Zelda, déjate de tonterías y dime que se dice…

-Ella está muerta en vida… Ella era una chica muy agradable, yo la llegue a conocer y hasta su piel le cambio, solo que sufrió un accidente en un viaje familiar, en realidad una semana antes de que eso ocurriera, actuaba extraño, tuvo suerte de que su hermana no estuviera presente en eso, pero ella estuvo en el accidente… ¿por qué ella no murió? Si el carro había caído desde un acantilado… sus padres murieron… no me lo explico.

-Suerte quizá…

\- No Link… mira… El año pasado hubo un accidente en la clase 243-A, su clase, en ese accidente hubo una explosión, todos sus amigos murieron en el… pero ella fue la superviviente. Algo no cuadra… además mírala, ella está toda pálida, quizá es un zombie…

-¿y te comerá la cabeza? – río Link.

-No es una broma… de verdad… a veces me pregunto si ella es mala o buena… nunca habla, ya no… tampoco come mucho… ni tiene amigos…

Link solo miro como se iba… le intrigaban algunas cosas… al momento que seguía mirándola, esta volteo por inercia, paro y luego se dirigió a él.

-¿Tengo algo en mi cara? – hablo, su voz era realmente seca, se sentía como lo decía sin mostrar nada emocionalmente

-No… la verdad es que tus ojos son muy bonitos – dijo Link – _Me parece haberte visto antes… muy sospechoso._

-No… esa no es la verdad… me miras porque te parezco extraña y sospechosa… ¿explícame de que soy culpable para ti?

Link se quedo pasmado. Ella sonrió. ¿Cómo había adivinado lo que había dentro de su mente?

-No soy sospechosa… Link – siguió su camino, Link quedo frio… ella, sabia su nombre… ¿Por qué?

Una vez se fue, Link miro a Zelda.

-Ella… se me hace muy familiar… pero ¿donde la vi? ¿Y como mierda adivino lo que estaba pensando?

-¿Recuerdas que muchos de nosotros no somos normales? – Asintió Link – bueno, pues además de ser una esgrimista, también lee la mente… es una desgraciada…

* * *

Con la extraña.

-Señor… no recuerda nada… es un completo idiota… además, la espada maestra se donde esta, quizá podemos destruir su ubicación.

-Muy bien Alice… ahora sigue espiándolos.

-Entendido…

La mirada de la chica se volvía sombría, miro al suelo y posteriormente de su boca salieron dos palabras "Lo siento"

* * *

En camino al colegio.

-Me parece extraño que no haya nada de peligro hoy… - menciono Samus.

-Yo creo que es por… ¡Oh genial! – menciono volteando casi los ojos Mac.

-¿Samus? – pregunto un chico.

-¿Stu? – pregunto Samus al chico.

-¿Qué es lo que te paso? – dijo preocupado, acercándose a Samus y mirando a Mac.

-Nada… solamente…

-No mientas Samus… - le dice Mac – Evans… la verdad es que ella… simplemente casi se desmaya…

-Me alegra que estuvieras Mac… me encargare yo – dijo.

-Está bien así… yo puedo… - hizo un gesto y luego sigue caminando.

-Es sorprendente como alguien bajito puede llevar a una chica algo alta como Samus… - dijo Stu, Mac giro la cabeza algo molesto. Aunque no parecía decirlo con malas intenciones, a Mac le molesto un poco.

-También es sorprendente que hables de más… - Dijo Mac por lo bajo.

-¿Cómo? – pregunto el chico.

-Nada… olvídalo… - dijo el otro.

Samus solo sonrió un poco, sabía que su amigo era demasiado… sincero… y que Mac muy fácil de molestar.

Stu tiene un peculiar cabello negro, llegando hasta los hombros, con un mechón tapando una parte de su cara de lado izquierdo, ojos grisáceos, y por decir que no era del todo normal, pese a su apariencia, era humano-cyborg, aunque no se notaba nada de nada que su mano izquierda es biomecánica… ni siquiera Peach, que se mete en todo, lo sabia… De la misma edad que la Samus, 17, mas alto que ella, por supuesto, tirando a unos 180 centímetros.

* * *

Por otra parte un par de chicos, ambos albinos caminaban hacia su instituto.

-Buenos días… Robín… Daraen* – saluda una chica

-Buenos días Nat – dice el chico.

-Buenos días Nati – dice la chica.

-A veces me confundo, siempre me llaman de diferente forma.

-Íbamos camino a la escuela… ya que estas aquí, acompáñanos – sonrieron ambos.

-Ok, vamos – sonrió la pequeña chica.

Natalia era una chica muy linda, seria y tímida, aunque cuando estaba con estos dos chicos, o las chicas eran más abiertas. Más alegre que de costumbre, sin embargo con los chicos… era muy diferente, su apariencia era algo tierna, cabello negro, alborotado hasta los hombros, ojos cafés. Tiene 15 años.

La habitual vestimenta de la chica era una falda azul cielo, una pollera color azul cielo, mayas blancas. Y como era costumbre en los días fríos como esta temporada un abrigo color café. Pero lo más característico podía decirse que era una pulsera color amarilla en el brazo izquierdo, con símbolos extraños. Nadie sabe por qué la posee… o que hace.

* * *

En la escuela.

-Y aun faltaban cosas para el experimento… no puedo creer que ustedes tres no las hayan traído, tarados. – proclamo Palutena, una bella joven de 17 años.

-Fue culpa de Pit – anuncio Kuro.

-¿Mi culpa? ¡Tú lo olvidaste! – menciono.

-¡Claro que no! – dijo el ángel negro.

-Oye, no quiero ser la mala, pero esta vez él tiene razón – dijo una chica atrás de ellos – es mas, supongo que es culpa de nosotros 3…

-¿Por qué? – dijo Pit.

-En primera… con cosas que deberíamos haber repartido entre los tres.

-Ella tiene razón… - dice Palutena.

-Y en segunda… ¿¡como se nos ocurrió encargárselo a este!? – señalo a Kuro, mirando a Pit.

-ah… - a punto de protestar… Pit se dio cuenta que tenía razón.

-Debí tenerlo previsto – sonrió la jovencita.

-No es tu culpa Tayron... ya sabes… siempre ha de ser el irresponsable el que termine por echar todo a perder.

-Seguro… en este caso, fuimos los irresponsables al dejarle el trabajo al más irresponsable de todo Angel Land.

-Son unos mequetrefes… - dos segundos fueron suficientes para que Palutena apareciera todo.

-También debí recordar que te quejas por nada sabiendo que eres una jodida diosa y… ¡PUEDES APARECER CUALQUIER PINCHE MIERDA EN SEGUNDOS!

-Calma Tayron… sólo bromeaba… - dijo con diversión Palutena.

-no me hizo gracia. – se cruzo de brazos.

Tayron, una chica muy temperamental, y sin embargo calmada, para ciertas cosas, claro… es muy inteligente, a su manera, es seria, responsable en algunos casos, aunque tiene la memoria más escasa que un pez… No es presumida, se molesta fácilmente con el sarcasmo. No se reserva nada para sí misma, cosas molestas para ella las arregla hablando. Tiene 16 años.

Su cabello es corto arriba de los hombros, color café pálido, tiene un fleco alborotado y lacio, ojos verdes y delgada. Típicamente usa su vestido negro holgado, una chamarra blanca, medias negras y tenis blancos.

La clase 2-SSB era la clase dos del Special-System-B, una clase especial que abarcaba desde chicos de 15, hasta los 17 años.

-En fin… creo que fuiste más fuerte de lo que pensé Mac.

-Soy más fuerte de lo que tu cerebro piensa Evans.

-¿Temperamental o qué? – menciona el chico burlándose de Mac.

-Sabes, esta mañana no me gustaría discutir contigo. – Stu dio meda vuelta y se fue.

-Buen día Stu – sonrió Tayron

-buen día, Tayron.

Al voltear a otro lado, Tayron se encuentra con Mac.

-Buenos días Mac – dice la chica abrazándolo.

-Hola Tayron… - le sonríe – mmm… puedes soltarme ahora…

-Lo siento… - acomoda su cabello – ¿estás enojado verdad? Normalmente toleras un minuto en lo que te abrazo.

-Pues… sabes que Sam… es…

-La chica soñada – sonríe mirándolo picara.

-Si… que es la clase de mujer con la que he soñado mi vida entera.

-Entiendo Mac, pero sabes que Stu no tiene ningún interés en ella más que su admiración… sinceramente yo también admiro a Sam… piénsalo, de otra manera, su sinceridad habría acabado en una confesión.

-Por eso eres mi mejor amiga Tayron – este le abraza mas fuerte – por cierto… ¿sabes que vendrá un nuevo chico?

-No… ¿Cómo se…? – antes de preguntar… pasan por la puerta, Link y Zelda, sospechosamente sin pelear.

-Buenos días Palutena – sonríe Zelda.

-Buenos días… Zelda… - la chica se queda hipnotizada por Link.

Tayron Voltea a verle… su aura, su alma… parecían irradiar de Luz. Algo en ese chico le atrajo.

-Parece…. Interesante - dice la chica acercándose.

-Buenos días…Zo… Zelda – dijo secamente.

-Buenas, arras… digo… Speedearles – Zelda se fue enojada, ambas no se llevaban de maravilla.

-Soy Tayron… Mac me hablo de ti… - dirigió su habla a Link.

-Hola Tayron… me llamo Link – le extiende la mano, Tayron se la acepta.

En un instante la chica se empieza a marear…

-Te… encuentras con un destino desfavorable ¿eh? – menciona sobándose la cabeza.

-Yo… no lo sé, han pasado cosas raras, como esta.

-Si, bueno, no todos los días conoces a chicas como yo… - sonríe de nuevo – te recomendó te ájeles de la de pelo verde… es algo… activa.

-Entiendo… gracias… Tayron, un nombre algo extraño.

-Por nada Link… pero enserio… solo, no aceptes nada de ella, menos comida, tiene un fetiche con los rubios. Tengo premoniciones… y la verdad es que… bueno, solo cuídate – sonrió.

-Ah… entiendo… - dijo algo asustado.

-Y bueno… ¿ya conoces la escuela completa?

-No, la verdad es que pensaba ir con Sammy.

-¿Samus? – Tayron de verdad quería ayudar a Mac estar con Samus – bueno… sabes, Samus… está ocupada, entrena con Mac todo el tiempo.

-Ya veo… que lastima – dijo Link – tendré que pedírselo a Zelda.

-No hay necesidad de pedírselo a esa gua… a la princesa...

-¿Eh? – Link no entendía.

-S-sí…. Yo puedo enseñarte cada rincón de esta escuela…

-Debes tener antigüedad…

-¡No! – Dijo enojada – sólo, soy curiosa en cuanto a cosas así – sonrió.

-Debes tener excelente memoria… - dijo Link sonriendo.

-¡Si! Claro, por supuesto – sonrió nerviosa.

-Entonces acepto… ¿pero las clases?

-Ah… no te preocupes… El señor Ganon no vino hoy.

-¿¡Ganon!? - pregunto exaltado.

-Si… es moreno, alto, de ojos amarillentos… cabello rojo.

-Yo…

-Pareces nervioso…

-Olvídalo, debo alucinarlo – sonrió y rasco su nuca.

Palutena nada mas lo miraba alucinando sobre tantas cosas que quisiera y no hacerle al pobre chico.

* * *

-Pobre… mira a Palutena… - dijo un rubio.

-Lo sé… Pobre chico nuevo, ¿te acuerdas cuando trato de secuestrarnos la loca esa? – dijo el otro rubio, de ojos rojos.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, fue tan horrible…

El nombre de uno de ellos era Shulk, mientras que el otro Sheik.

-fue peor que cuando Marth trato de conseguirme un estilo…

-o que cuando Mac me confundió con samus en Halloween – dijo sheik tratando de olvidar ese incomodo momento.

-cuando te travestiste….

-si… mala idea ser rubia… - dijo asqueado.

* * *

Mientras tanto, por la puerta entro Alice, Link le miro.

-Oye – susurro a Tayron – ¿Por qué ella…?

-es rara… solo eso debes saber… bueno, vamos, que solo tenemos 3 horas – tomo a Link de la mano.

Parecía evitar el tema.

-No pareces contenta… algo paso entre ustedes ¿verdad? – dijo él, tratando de sacarle la sopa.

-Nada que debas saber. No es relevante, Link.

-También pude ver que Zelda… casi te llama arrastrada…

-Ah, eso sí puedo contar…- Dijo -Todo comenzó por un mal entendido.

_-FB-_

Caminando por los pasillos, al tropiezo con un zapato, cae en los brazos de cierto chico, cabello azulado, inevitablemente, las miradas fulminantes de una cierta castaña mataban a más no poder a la de cabello pálido café.

_-FFB-_

-Ike… - dijo Link riendo.

-Si… es algo exagerada, la verdad… el único de quien me enamore, bueno, alguien que no conoces.

-¿Eh? – Sonrió – ¿Mac?

-Ay no… - dijo ella – es alguien… encantador – puso una cara perdida.

-aun no lo conozco…

-No, cuando le conozcas… quizás pienses en yaoizarte…

-¿Yaoizarme? – alzo una ceja.

-No, pensándolo bien, prefiero que quede como mío – sonrió perdida.

-Ok… creo que no soy candidato – bromeo Link.

-jaja, apenas nos conocemos, no te creas de suerte – le siguió Tayron.

-Uy… pensé que podía salirme con la mía – dijo pícaramente.

-Eres un tipo raro – le miro mal – me agradas – cambio su expresión a una feliz.

Después de media hora dando vueltas pudo ver realmente lo grade que era.

-Estoy agotado.

-Una cosa más… sígueme.

-Bien… pero después vamos por algo, ¿sí? – dijo sonriendo.

-Claro…

* * *

Caminaron por un camino lleno de vegetación.

-Se supone que es una zona prohibida.

-Y así pasas…

-Es la biblioteca… prohibida… -susurro.

-Me siento como en una aventura contigo, Link – dijo mirando a aquel edificio majestuoso.

-Si, ahora estoy pensando en que es una mala idea…

-No seas miedoso… sabes, dicen que dentro de un pasadizo secreto de esa biblioteca, hay muchas cosas barbarás…

-¿locas? – le miro.

-¡Si! – Grito con euforia – solo es cuestión de ¡hallaaaaaar! – exclamo, cayendo.

-¡Tayron! – se aventó junto a ella.

-Auch… Link… - ella estaba totalmente expandida en el suelo, Link sobre ella, sentado.

-¡Oh! Lo lamento – ayudo a pararse.

-¡Mira esto!

-Parece una…

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**_Ojo*_**(Tengo entendido que Daraen es Robín en la versión Española del juego, como no encuentro un nombre a Robín female… pues se me ocurrió Daraen, suena más unisex x3)**_ O que piensan ustedes?_**

Hola disculpen la tardanza o: en fin… actualizando en madrugada, no se quien carajos actualiza a esta hora.

Alguien de fanfiction: cielos 1 de la mañana – se pone actualizar. -Poker face-

Bueeno, en resumen, agradezco sus hermoso OC, y para los que apenas me han enviado, en el siguiente capítulo saldrán, sin falta :3

Me he encariñado con todos, han sido muy buenas personas, sos geniales… hablando como argentina y soy mejicana v: jajaja… mexicana. Así que… sólo eso, gracias.

Un saludo amistoso.

-¡Yuu-Link los quiere!

Proximo episodio: **Leyendas de la Lucha. **

Bye bye, nos vemos en el siguiente chicos.


	5. EpIV: Leyendas de la Lucha

Hola, bueno, este es mi segundo Fic, espero que les agrade la trama y bueno, las parejas designadas n.n… y si quieren matarme está bien c':

Disculpen la tardanza… ahora estaba en partidas de… bueno otras cosas ewe.

Gracias a los reviews de todos… *-* y a las nuevas personas que se van interesando por esta historia random que tiene y no mucho sentido jejeje.

**-¡Por qué tardas, maldita sea Yuu, joder!? – **

**-¡No sé, no me pegues! El cerebro no funciona, la ardilla no jala, el ratón se murió y ahora pudre mi cerebro, como quieres que lo diga?– **

Dilema entre mi conciencia y yo, ignórenme.

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Smash Bros es propiedad de Nintendo y Masahiro Sakurai-san. Decidí hacer esta historia, porque smash Bros también me encanta.

(A.U)/(U.A)/Universo alterno/ Alternative universe.

Narración de la autora

Bueno, empecemos.

* * *

**-School-**

_Episodio IV: Leyendas de la Lucha_

* * *

**-.-. Anteriormente en School-.-.-**

_**-No seas miedoso… sabes, dicen que dentro de un pasadizo secreto de esa biblioteca, hay muchas cosas barbarás…**_

_**-¿locas? – le miro.**_

_**-¡Si! – Grito con euforia – solo es cuestión de ¡hallaaaaaar! – exclamo, cayendo.**_

_**-¡Tayron! – se aventó junto a ella.**_

_**-Auch… Link… - ella estaba totalmente expandida en el suelo, Link sobre ella, sentado.**_

_**-¡Oh! Lo lamento – ayudo a pararse.**_

_**-¡Mira esto! – Exclamo la joven, cuyos ojos parecían dos grandes destellos.**_

_**-¡Parece una**_ _salda de entrenamientos!_ – Dijo sorprendido – es idéntica a la de Hyrule.

-Bueno, yo jamás había visto esto… pero luce en verdad genial – dijo – un segundo… ¿Tú practicas algo? – le miro con sorpresa.

-Si, bueno, es decir – se sonrojo – yo… era un caballero de la familia real, así que podrás imaginar que yo, sé manejar la espada, muy bien.

-Ah… es que – miro de arriba abajo, luego apretó su musculo del brazo y ella parecía mirar como si se colgará por lo débil que el fuese.

\- Mi padre lo fue, pero, se mudo aquí cuando se separo de mi madre. Luego mi madre murió… y yo… tuve que venir a quedarme con mi padre.

-Oh… - tomó su pecho y miro a Link con tristeza – lo siento…

-No, está bien, La verdad no entiendo porque mi padre y mi madre se separaron si ellos, solían ser muy unidos, nunca hubo una pelea… nada… y a mí me amaban igual.

-Eso es un consuelo, Link – le tomo su hombro y sonrió.

Ambos recorrieron la sala, era enorme. Pilares por aquí, troncos que partir por allá colchones… sacos de arena.

-Así… que bajo tierra… es así de grande.

-No te sorprende – dijo Link.

-Claro que no… la biblioteca es gigantesca. Parece una gran **mansión.**

Dos pasos más provocaron que unas luces se encendieran en cierto punto, mostrando un montón de trofeos, ropajes en vitrinas, armas, cuadros…

-¡Din Santa! – exclamo, ya saben quién.

-¡Holishit! Qué rayos son todas estas cosas, parecen premios… o cosas así. – Dijo mirando cada cosa-

-¡MIRA! – Link señalo una cierta vitrina.

-¡oh! Es un traje… ahí hay una placa.

-Príncipe Lowell – leyó en una placa. Tomando su barbilla y mirando como ido.

-Todo esto es… ¡Wow, wow, wow, wow! Para tu tren, ¿dijiste, Lowell? – menciono con cierto tono de voz.

-Príncipe Lowell – señalo aquella placa.

-Así que las leyendas eran ciertas.

-¿Leyendas?...

-Sí, Las **Leyendas de la Lucha.**

* * *

_En otra parte.-_

-Bueno, es sencillo, para llegar a la sala de maestros solo das vuelta a la izquierda, luego vas derecho y al final del pasillo esta una puerta doble, ahí.

Dos jóvenes se quedaban viendo a aquel chico, el cual les daba amablemente indicaciones.

-Gracias – parecía que ambas tenían en lugar de ojos corazones y miraban maravilladas.

-Por nada – sonrió, dio media vuelta, ambas cayeron al piso.

-Las tienes rendidas – dice Peach.

-¿Rendidas? No se dé que me hablas – dijo rascando su mejilla.

-En teoría las tienes muy enamoradas… - respondió Lucina.

-Alex, cariño, deberías de notar como las traes.

El joven era alto, con un cabello color negro de puntas azules, ojos color zafiro, 17 años, y de verdad la mirada mas atrayente de todo el instituto además de una figura tonificada. La mayoría de las veces traía un suéter azul oscuro, este debajo de una chaqueta de color negro, pantalón negro y zapatillas negro con rojo, sin embargo lo que mas destaca sobre su forma de vestir es un curioso un gorro en forma de lobo que tapa casi todo incluso sus orejas. ¿Por qué? El joven es un Hylian, que no desea por nada del mundo que alguien sepa su raza... nadie sabe porque. Es un chico amable, respetuoso y en ocaciones algo safado, si quieres saber mas de él o si es Hyliano o no... se mostrara frio solitario, debes conocerlo con tiempo y formar confianza si quieres saber más. Tiene apego a los animas... si no quieres verlo enojado... mejor ni te atrevas a lastimarlos o a alguien que quiere.

-¿Enamoradas? Bueno, no sé, ni siquiera las conozco, es algo… no es por ser mala persona, pero es algo ridículo que alguien se enamore cuando no conocen a la persona en realidad. En todo caso la palabra correcta, Lucina, sería gustar…

-Bueno… en eso tienes razón… - se pone a pensar en aquel chico rubio.

-Te noto algo pesado cuando se menciona el amor… - dice Peach mirándolo sospechosamente.

-No… bueno… - se sonroja – es que el amor no es cosa de mirar y decir, que guapo… o que belleza… es conocer directamente a esa chica y decirle… eres la chica que me gusta.

Ambas se miraron entre sí – ¿alguien está enamorado? – menciona Peach pícaramente.

-Ah… - niega con la cabeza – sólo digo…

Lucina saca un espejo, de quien sabe dónde y se lo muestra – mírate, creo que Peach tiene razón Alex.

Efectivamente, estaba todo rojo… quien sabe porque… más bien por quien.

-No dirás nada, te conozco. Pero cuando lo descubra… - dice pecha sonriendo.

-¿Cuando lo descubras?

-Nada, solo quisiera conocer a la chica que merece a mi mejor amigo.

-¡Yo igual! – dice Lucina.

Suspiro – en fin… no me las quitare de encima hasta que lo sepan ¿verdad?

-Exacto – dicen ambas.

* * *

Debajo de la biblioteca.

-Las leyendas de la lucha, según una vieja leyenda de esta ciudad, contada siempre por Marth para fardar que su ancestro participo en los viejos torneos de Smash Bros…

-Pero…

\- En el torneo smash que se celebraba cada cierto tiempo héroes de todas partes probaban su valentía y fuerza. Mira, según esto, hace tiempo, hace un torneo si no mal recuerdo, hubo un tipo que se creía el más poderoso de todo el multi-universo. Sin embargo… los antepasados de estos patearon su trastero haciéndolo saber que no.

Link recordó lo que le dijo Zelda.

-Pero te digo que…

-¡Shh! Espera y escucha – sigue hablando – Entonces Marth siempre nos cuenta que su antepasado, Marth Lowell, fue uno de los que participaron en el mismo… todos sabemos… por que nos dicen que las leyendas de la lucha fueron los que salvaron el multi-universo de la destrucción.

-Pero… recordaste eso por Marth…

-Aun así… siempre nos recuerdan que son ciertas las leyendas… también… me gustaría saber qué hubiera pasado si él hubiese ganado.

-¿Él? – pregunto Link.

-Sí, el que quiso destruir a todos… bueno… da igual, ahora sé que master hand y Crazy guardaban algo aquí… pensé que si iba con un hyliano que no fuese esa pe… Zelda, o… - se sonroja – bueno alguien… podría encontrarlo… iría con Sheik, pero él es un…. Sheikah.

-¿Por qué necesariamente un Hyliano?

-La curiosidad de los hylians, su sentido de orientación y su intrépida forma de meterse en problemas me sorprende.

-Si hablas de meterse en problemas… - empieza a recordar que él también ha pasado por eso – olvídalo, tienes razón.

-Soy calculadora chico… bueno, con que master hand no nos descubra aquí no…

-No tendrán problemas… pero mira… ya los he descubierto – entra master hand, haciendo que Link y Tayron se erizaran y sus auras se oscurecieran.

-Demonios… yo y mi gran boca. – Dice tomando de la mano a Link – ¡YOLO! - sale gritando esquivando a la mano flotante.

-Un momento – sale la mano secretaria – no escaparan…

-¿A, no? – empuja brutalmente (taclea) a la mano y sigue corriendo hacia las escaleras, haciendo a Link como trapo viejo.

Una vez fuera llevo más allá de la vegetación al rubio y luego salieron por la cafetería, sus cabellos llenos de hojas, ramitas, marañas y sus caras sucias.

Cierto joven los mira… sorprendido.

-De nuevo en problemas ¿verdad? – le dice sonriendo.

-Jaja, si ya sabes para que preguntas. Pero, necesito ayuda profesional… ósea tuya.

-Viniste al lugar correcto jovencita de problemas cada 5 segundos.

-no es momento de chistes Laignus, en verdad, esta vez es serio.

* * *

Laignus es un chico de cabello negro, ojos entre verdes y negros, estatura entre 1.72 Promedio, tez blanca. Siempre vestido formalmente, sea un traje negro y corbata roja. Es muy relajado, y algo burlón. Sin embargo en situaciones diferentes conlleva a tener una actitud más seria, grave y calculadora.

En ese momento llega cierto musculoso de cabello azul.

-Ah… típico de ti pequeña problemática – sacude su cabello – te metiste en problemas otra vez.

-Si… pero no es momento.

-¡Oh! – Mira de forma sorprendida al rubio – parece que también lo has metido en tus asuntos.

-En realidad… fue divertido… ahora solo necesitamos donde escondernos.

-Hum… – piensan ambos chicos. El de cabello negro y el de cabello azul.

-Oh… no… - dice ella – no estarán pensando en…

* * *

**5 minutos después.**

-¡Ah! – grita frustrada.

-Oye… no grites, nos descubrirán. – dice Link.

-Esto es… tú no te puedes quejar, es el baño de hombres… - miro de mala forma a Link.

-¿Buena idea no? – dice Ike.

-Si estupenda Ike – responde sarcásticamente – Debí no hablar contigo… no es por nada pero sueles tener ideas locas.

-Yo debí impedirle esto… creo que es obvio que nos descubrirían aquí – dice el otro.

-Y yo debí decirte que no fuéramos a ese lugar – anuncia Link.

-Bueno… al menos comprobé algo…

-¿qué? – preguntan los tres.

-es cierto que los hylians se meten en problemas así.

-no sé ni por qué te escondes Tay – dice Laignus – si ya te conocen, tu cara, digo… - relajadamente coloca sus manos en forma de descanso tras su nuca. En el apretado apartado de escusado… obviamente por los 4 dentro provoca un golpe a Ike en la cabeza con el codo del peli-negro.

-Porque… mi lógica no puede contra eso – responde.

-Bueno, ya salgamos… si Peach te ve… el chisme que se arma – menciona Ike.

-Ni lo pienses… imagínate, el chico nuevo, Tu, Laignus y yo aquí. Seguro que se arma un cuento que no estás tú de creer.

-Lo peor… sabes que pasara si cierta chica sabe con quién estuviste – le dice el peli-negro a la chica que sorpresivamente reacciono de inmediato con los nervios tensados.

-¡Shh! No quiero imaginarlo. Salgamos rápido de aquí.

En ese instante en el que salieron los cuatro iban pasando tres personas, Peach, la nombrada cotilla, Lucina, la tímida y otro chico, Alex.

Reacciones: Peach sorprendida, Lucina sonrojada y Alex… mirando incrédulo.

-Ah… eh… - balbuceaba ella.

-¡Pero que ven mis ojos! No te creía de esa manera Tayron… tres chicos… el solitario, la carne fresca y Ike…

-¿Carne fresca? – pregunto Link.

-¿Solitario? – pregunto Laignus.

-¿Ike? – todos miraron a Ike con cara Pokerface – Ok…

-Mira Peach… esto no es asunto tuyo, aquí no ha pasado nada – negó rotundamente.

-Peach, mejor escucha su versión – menciono Lucina.

-¡Ay! Mira, primero andabas tras Ike… me lo dijo Zelda… ahora no sólo él… también los otros dos… no te dejas nada.

-¡Mira rubia plástica! – Dijo furiosa – Yo sé que esto es un mal entendido por ti… aquí no ha pasado nada.

-Explícate entonces... cálmate – dijo Alex – si te enfureces de esa forma sólo pruebas que Peach no se equivoca – dijo serio.

-Bueno… - miro sonrojada ante las palabras del chico – Alex, solo créeme… lo que paso aquí fue que… - conto todo, Peach le miraba aun sin creerle, Lucina si creyó y Alex analizaba las cosas – y la magnífica idea de escondernos en el baño de hombres, fue de Ike. – miro a muerte al peli azul.

-entonces… estabas en una zona prohibida… con Link… - mira al rubio – caíste a un gran secreto debajo de la biblioteca y luego el director Hand llego…

-¡sí! – Le miraba – no hacíamos nada malo… en el baño, quiero decir.

-¿Y estas completamente bien? – comenzó a revisarle sus manos y su cara – d-digo… no te pegaste ni nada al caer.

-Aparte de que Link cayera encima mío… no.

-¿ENCIMA TUYO?- conmocionado avanzo hacia Link – oye tu grandísimo torpe… ¿ni siquiera pediste una disculpa? Es más, ¿acaso no pensaste en que pudiste caer encima suyo?

-¿Perdón? – Le miro enojado – ¡Si pedí una disculpa, la levante y no pensé, me avente porque no iba a dejar a una mujer en aprietos, sola! – Grito el muchacho – es más, creo que la enojada debería ser ella, ¿acaso es tu novia o algo así?

-¡NO! – Gritaron ambos…

-Es decir – aclaro su garganta – es mi mejor amiga… eso…

-Ah… - miro más calmado – sería lógico, haría lo mismo por Sammy. Disculpa haberte ofendido con esa pregunta.

-¡Hey! – le grita Tayron.

-No me ofendió en absoluto.

Todos le miraron de forma extraña. La chica con la boca totalmente abierta y sonrojada.

-Bueno, nos tenemos que ir… ya… - dijo el tomando a Lucina y a Peach del brazo y saliendo rápidamente de la escena.

-Eso fue raro… bueno tengo hambre… deje mi comida en la mesa – dijo Ike - ¿vienen?

-Claro – dijo Laignus.

-Nosotros…

**Altavoces: Speedearles Tayron y Link LoWood preséntense en la oficina del director.**

-vamos a la jodida oficina – termino por decir la chica.

-Bueno, nos vemos más tarde – dijo el peli negro – quizá… quizá no – sonrió y se fue junto a Ike a la cafetería.

* * *

**En el gimnasio.**

-¡Vamos Mac! – decía un hombre de tez morena, un poco pasado de peso.

Mac daba golpes a un saco de arena y Samus miraba atentamente cada movimiento.

-¡Mas rápido! – Gritaba - ¡Duro! – en ese instante la fuerza colosal del chico hizo caer el costal de arena y también romperlo.

-Genial – dijo ella.

-Ahora tu jovencita Aran – menciono el cierto hombre, al parecer profesor de gimnasia.

-A la orden Doc – una vez dicho eso se levanto de su asiento y miro el costal como su enemigo.

-Ya sabes… o has entrenado desde hace tiempo… así que no se cómo vayas con esto Samus.

Una patada lateral fue más que suficiente para romper el costal y dejar caer la arena con rapidez.

-Si he entrenado. – dijo dignamente mirando a Mac desafiante.

-Increíble – dijo boquiabierto el aludido.

-Cierra la boca – con un ligero movimiento hacia él hace que cierre su boca – te van a entrar moscas – le guiña un ojo.

-D-demonios… - menciono por lo bajo tan rojo como fresa.

-D-De acuerdo – Menciono Doc Louise – Sigamos así… ¡Mac!

Este salió de su transe y respondió – S-Sí…

-Te quiero al ritmo de Aran.

* * *

**En la biblioteca no prohibida.**

-¿Qué habrá hecho esta vez Tayron? – pregunto Stu leyendo un libro.

-No se… sabes que siempre se mete en problemas… es muy curiosa – dijo Robín.

-Ni lo digas… cada vez me sorprende menos que la llamen – dice Daraen riendo.

-No digas eso… a veces su vida parece divertida… si lo miras de una manera le hace única ser tan curiosa.

-Sinceramente pienso que solo quiere llamar la atención – dijo Stu.

-No es eso Stu… sabes que es así desde… bueno… entiendes – dijo Daraen mirándole a los ojos.

-C-Claro…-decía medio rojo – Alice – cambio su semblante a uno serio.

-Alice… ella… bueno, la dulce y gentil chica que conocimos… ya no es más que una fría e insensible… - dijo con tristeza Natalia.

-De una o de otra forma… no entiendo porque paso todo. Siempre fueron muy unidas. Creo que Tayron lo sufrió mucho. Al menos es más enérgica y no callada. – dijo Robín.

-En eso tienes razón – dice Leo – siempre quise saber si hablaba o no.

* * *

**En la dirección.**

-B-Buenas… - dijo temerosamente ella.

-Pase, no muerdo – trata de no reírse – literalmente no puedo morderle – empezó a reírse más y más. En la cabeza de ambos brotaba una gotita de sudor.

-Jaja… - sonriendo falsamente ambos.

-Bueno, basta de magníficos chistes.

-sí, claro – pensó Link.

-¿saben la razón de porque están aquí? – pregunto seriamente.

-La verdad… - iba a decir ella.

-La única cosa que puedo decirles es que…

-¿Qué? – pregunto Link.

-Ustedes han sido los únicos capaces de encontrar esa entrada…

-No fue mi intención… - mira a Link – sabe, el no tiene nada que ver… sólo… lo obligue a venir.

-No… yo fui por curio… – ella le tapo la boca.

-como decía, le engañe para que me acompañara y…

-No estoy enojado… al contrario… sabía que esta clase seria la elegida…

-¿Elegida? – preguntaron ambos.

-¡Para el **Super Smash Contest**!

-hable en español… ¿por qué la super contienda smash?

-Cada año se celebraban torneos… ya sabes… cosas así… sin embargo dejo de hacerse después de la última batalla…

-Si… lo sé – menciono Tayron – El señor Ganon siempre nos lo dice.

-En fin… creo que esto sería muy bueno para la fama de la escuela… y para renacer las leyendas de hace mucho. ¿Qué mejor que darle a la gente una serie de eventos con los que demostraran sus tributos? Sabe cuál es el suyo señorita.

-Sí… esquivar y contrarrestar ataques…

-Y por lo que leí de su expediente señor LoWood si habilidad en combate es la esgrima.

-Oh… claro – dijo modestamente.

-En fin… creo que se abrirá nuevamente la biblioteca prohibida a los alumnos especiales…

-No tenemos tiempo para eso… sabe bien que lo que nosotros protegemos es la ciudad…

-Lo sé… señorita, por eso ustedes son los elegidos.

-Ni pensarlo… recuerde que si hacemos un gran alboroto con nuestros poderes vamos a despertarlo… y todo estará perdido… no tenemos tanta experiencia.

-La tienen… confió en sus habilidades.

-Usted está Loco… - le mira detenidamente – un segundo… ya decía yo que alucinaba esa risita de retrasado – el pulga está del lado izquierdo – ¡Crazy Hand!

Poco después Master Hand entra a su oficina, todo está hecho un desastre, Tayron con ambas… ¿garras? Sobre Crazy.

-Ya basta – dice, sus ojos denotan una línea vertical… como un gato.

-Deje su modo… animal y suelte al secretario. -ordena Master.

-¿Sabe que intenta hacer que paliemos de nueva cuenta en esos torneos?

-¿¡Cómo!? – se exalta.

-El señor ganon, Mr. Bowser y Sr. Dedede nos han dicho que si nosotros no moderamos nuestros poderes podemos despertar a… ÉL, tengo entendido que usted dicto eso… poder salvar esta ciudad con la condición de entrenar en este lugar.

-Sí, Sí… pero Crazy jamás… ¿y Crazy? – miran como un hombre de blanco va corriendo.

Crazy estaba tirado en el suelo, cubierto de cinta aislante color gris.

-¿¡que Demo!? – Dije Mater mirando cómo se va el otro - ¡Corran tras él!

La chica con su modo… Hum… animal (¿)… persigue a gran velocidad al tipo.

Link corre tras ella. Pero no más rápido.

La chica alcanza a tirar al de negro, pero recibe una patada en el rostro. Esta se queja de manera molesta y muerte al tipo de un brazo.

Sufre bastante daño, para defenderse la toma por el cuello, patalea sin éxito y comienza a volver a la normalidad, quejándose del dolor gime y deja de luchar.

-¿Eso es todo? Que poca fuerza minina – dijo apretando mas fuerte cada vez.

-Suéltame… jopu…t – empieza a tener dificultad para respirar.

Link llego a tiempo. Su extraña habilidad Hylian le hace sacar una espada maciza de hierro, fácil para el manejarla con una mano y brutamente corta la mano con la que la sostenía.

-Eso… fue estúpido de tu parte niño, ¿Qué no ves que estaba por morir?

-Oh, cállate maldición… ¿quién eres?

-Nadie… que no conozcas – dijo mirándolo con esos ojos ámbar.

-¡Tu! Pero… no es…

-quién sabe, quizá lo haya derrotado y por eso ahora tengo esa parte de cierto poder que buscas… héroe de pacotilla.

-¡Serás! – Le miro furioso – ni te le acerques a la princesa… o yo me encargare de matarte.

-Ah… tanto afecto perdido en el tiempo… y el cierto amor mutuo de dos jóvenes hylians unidos por el destino.

Link le miro con sorpresa e inconformidad – ¡Ag.! Loco de la vida… Ella y yo, nunca.

-No solías decir eso antes…

-A-Además de maldito c-cursi – menciona la chica mirando al tipo.

-A callar mocosa – le da una patada.

-¡Desgraciado! – Dice Link furioso – ¡Cállate… y aléjate de ella y de Tayron! – intento acercársele, sin embargo apretó con el pie el pecho de la chica.

-Ap apa ap.… un paso en falso y le rompo las costillas.

-E-Eres una nena… - menciona la otra.

-¡Dije cállate, mal nacida! – deja caer peso sobre ella haciéndola gritar y sacar sangre.

-Hijo de… - Link no sabía qué hacer.

La chica estaba más mal herida que nada. Los gritos de horror de cierta princesa hicieron que otro cierto muchacho atravesará con su espada el cuerpo del individuo.

-Quita tu maldito pie o te juro que será más lento y cruel lo que hare. – dijo con una voz seria el muchacho, era Alex…

-V-Viejo… - se sorprendió Link – ¿de donde saliste?

-Venia por el pasillo… y me encuentro con esta escena… - le dice a Link – oye esto… jamás le perdonare que hayas hecho daño a esta pobre e inofensiva chica… no tienes ni la menor idea de cuánto la aprecio, desgraciado – dijo al oído del hombre misterioso.

-A-Alex – le sonríe – d-debiste ver como m-me venció… f-fue patético – decía entre dientes.

-¡Link! – Su mirada estaba más que perdida por el odio – llévala a la enfermería.

-a-Ah… ¡s-si! – dice llevándose a la chica.

-Mi próximo objetivo serás tú.

-¿Ah? – desaparece entre las sombras…

-¡MALDITO! – clama el muchacho. Luego de eso se dispone a ir a la enfermería.

Pasando por ahí Link se encuentra con la duda…. ¿Donde está la enfermería?

-En lugar de enseñarme lugares cotidianos debiste informarme de eso ¡Tayron!

Los gritos desesperantes de Link hacen que un cierto muchacho se da la vuelta y observe… al parecer al Hylian.

-¿Esa voz…? – empieza a mirar, segundos después se da cuenta que es nada más y nada menos que ¡Link!

El muchacho tiene ciertos símbolos por todo el cuerpo color azul, tez blanca, pues digamos que alguno de sus padres es twili y el otro humano, cabello café obscuro y ojos azules, en promedio de una altura de 1.73. Vestido con una camisa blanca, con un cierto símbolo color verde justo en el centro, encima de esta una chaqueta color y pantalones negros, además de un par de zapatillas de suela negra y lo demás color azul marino. Como siempre, su espada tras la espalda.

-Vamos, resiste, ¡no te desangres aquí! – dice nervioso.

-¡Hey! – Le mira confundido – ¿¡Link, que le paso a Tayron!? – se asusta.

-Mira, ahora no, tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería y…

-Ven… es por… ¿qué sucede?

-Como sabes… - la chica tose sangre – eso después, solo vamos… una cosa más… ¿cómo te llamas?

-¿Cómo que Cómo? – Pregunto confundido – ¡soy yo, Thander!

**Continuara…**

* * *

_¡Adelanto!_

**El ataque a High-School-Smash ha sido el primero de muchos… la necesidad de nuevos héroes ha sido ya mas… además la gravedad de la chica sugiere cuidados especiales, un ofrecido joven la cuidara, La infancia de cierto hylian conlleva mas misterio del que se pensaba… ¿quién es Thander?**

_**Próximo capítulo: Recuerdos de la niñez.**_

* * *

¡Hola! Bueno, la clave era el último OC… esos son todos, como verán también habrá OC malos… v: bueno, ha recibido una buena golpiza la minina ¿o qué? No dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato…?

-Mal chiste

En fin, ¿alguien se pregunta el por qué pedí historia? Si muchachos, voy a escribir en el siguiente sobre la infancia de todos… por algo les pedí eso xD hay mas que no saben sobre esta historia… y espero que la agresión no les haya causado algo de pánico… si, no tienen compasión con las mujeres. Espero que lean todo esto v': se que casi nadie lo lee u.u weno…

Nos vemos en el siguiente, y gracias por seguir el fic. Saludos animosos.

-Yuu-Link


	6. EpV: Recuerdos de la niñez

Hola, bueno, este es mi segundo Fic, espero que les agrade la trama y bueno, las parejas designadas n.n… y si quieren matarme está bien c':

Gracias a los reviews de todos… *-* y a las nuevas personas que se van interesando por esta historia random que tiene y no mucho sentido jejeje. Qué bien que les guste y no digan que es shit c:

Me lleva el chanfle Luz Sword hyrule, tu lógica va mas allá de la mía, si... Me hiciste el cover y nos partimos n smash… o: ta bien, pero nada más… Y no pidas Zelink xD me fastidia en los fics de smash. Ojala ya hayas superado tu etapa de adicción a esa pareja everywhere.

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Smash Bros es propiedad de Nintendo y Masahiro Sakurai-san. Decidí hacer esta historia, porque smash Bros también me encanta.

(A.U)/(U.A)/Universo alterno/ Alternative universe.

Narración de la autora

Bueno, que siga.

**Este es el episodio más largo que he hecho en mi vida o: No se aburran jóvenes lectores.**

* * *

**-School-**

_Episodio V: Recuerdos de la niñez._

* * *

**-.-. mente en School-.-.-**

**-Vamos, resiste, ¡no te desangres aquí! – dice nervioso.**

**-¡Hey! – Le mira confundido – ¿¡Link, que le paso a Tayron!? – se asusta.**

**-Mira, ahora no, tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería y…**

**-Ven… es por… ¿qué sucede?**

**-Como sabes… - la chica tose sangre – eso después, solo vamos… una cosa más… ¿cómo te llamas?**

**-¿Cómo que Cómo? – Pregunto confundido – ¡soy yo, Thander!**

-Thander… - pensó – bueno… ayúdame, ¿sabes dónde está la enfermería?

-Claro – ambos corrieron hacia el lugar, Link preocupado, el otro mirando algo confundido del por qué su rival estaba de esa forma.

Una vez ahí, Dr. Mario, pariente de Mario y Luigi Mario (Así se apellidan y no miento) ordeno a ambos dejarla en una camilla, pues estaba en extremo lastimada.

-Esto es un lio, ya ni contarlo es necesario… me entere de que un par de hombres entraron… uno escapo ¿verdad? El otro fue él que ataco a la joven Speedearles.

-Sí, respondió Link – el de negro… pero el desgraciado de blanco…

-Ya veo – dijo algo triste por la chica – entonces déjenla aquí y yo… veré que puedo hacer.

* * *

De improviso el jadeo de alguien que corría sin parar se hizo presente.

-¡Tayron! – Clamo Alex – ¡Tayron! – Trato de acercársele, sin embargo Dr. Mario se lo impidió – ¡Déjeme!

-En estos momentos es mejor que esperes a que trate esto… tranquilo joven RedForest…

Suspiro resignado, viendo como la chica inhalaba y exhalaba con mucho esfuerzo.

-Por favor… haga lo que más pueda… - dijo y sin más remedio se retiro y se sentó en las bancas afuera de la enfermería.

Link y Thander lo acompañaron.

-Todo estará bien Alex… sabes, por más que sea mi enemiga, jamás seria capas de dañarla a tal modo… sea quien haya sido tendrá que pagármelas… - dijo apretando el puño – ella sea como sea, sea una felina pulgo… una minina… es una chica en lo más profundo.

Alex miraba muy molesto, preocupado… su semblante se veía frio.

-Siento no haber llegado antes Alex. Ella fue tan valiente al adelantarse y jugar con su vida por todos… y yo, debí correr con ella para evitar esto – dijo Link culpándose.

-No… ella es así. Por más que hubieras tratado de detenerla o ayudado hubiese sido como siempre orgullosa… y hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible por no aceptarte – puso sus manos en su frente, apoyando los codos en sus piernas – odio que sea tan imprudente… es lo único que impide ser la chica perfecta en otros sentidos…

Los otros dos jóvenes se miraron entre sí…

-Tan sincero como siempre Alex… - dice Thander riendo.

-B-Bueno… sabes que a todas las considero magnificas amigas…

-Si claro… sobre todo a la chica herida sobre la camilla…

-Bueno… es verdad que la quiero mucho…

-Mucho demasiado… - dice Link.

-Si… demasiado…

Quedo mirando al suelo con tristeza.

-Sólo espero… que ella esté bien…

* * *

En ese momento llego Ike, Laignus, Peach, Lucina y Zelda.

Peach estaba asustada, Lucina casi llorando, Ike molesto, Laignus sorprendido y Zelda sentía lastima.

Todos miraron a los tres chicos. Lucina y Peach abrazaron a Alex… Ike y Laignus platicaban con Thander para saber que había ocurrido, mientras que Link tomo a Zelda por un brazo y la jalo a otra parte.

-Esto es serio… - miro sólidamente a Zelda – el hombre que ataco a Tayron poseía la trifuerza…

-¿¡Qué!? – pregunto Zelda con miedo.

-No era Ganondorf… creo saber que el tal señor Ganon ha sido Ganondorf… todo el tiempo, pero creo que conoce su lugar… Zelda, él que ataco venia por ti… y quizá a matarme a mí también.

-No… no es posible… el señor Ganon… siempre es amable…

-Puede que haya hecho algo… pues dijo algo sobre haber quitado su parte… de la trifuerza.

-¡Esto no está bien! El señor de las tinieblas rendido a otro ser mas maligno… no… ¡vamos a morir! – gritoneaba.

-¡Cálmate! – Clamo abofeteándola – Zelda, de ahora en adelante no te quiero ver sola… lo digo por todos… por el bien de hyrule, de smash City… tu bien…

Link la miro determinadamente – Entendido… - decía Zelda más calmada.

-Por más que patees traseros no es cualquiera… apenas si pude correr tras él.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros… Ike es un muchacho fuerte… es valiente ¿no? Yo tengo que cuidarte por las sombras… quiero que estés con Ike siempre que puedas…

-Link e-eso…

-te convendrá tanto para salvar tu vida y las de muchos, como para acercarte más a él de otras formas.

Zelda asintió. Ambos regresaron a los lugares donde estaban.

Lucina miro a Link y dejo de abrazar a Alex.

-Link… creo que sólo tú y Alex saben lo que paso… pero más tu… - toma ambas manos de Link – por favor dime que le ocurrió.

Link conto a detalle a la dulce muchacha, también no dejaba de ver sus ojos tan sinceros y llenos de preocupación.

Suspiro tratando de no llorar – No puedo…

Link sentía que debía hacer algo, sus impulsos sólo hicieron que la abrazara con fuerza. Ella solamente dejo pasar el abrazo y lloro en su regazo.

Peach la miro – Lo siento… ella es muy sensible.

-Tampoco te pongas a llorar Lucina… sabes lo fuerte que es la gata – dijo Zelda – ella estará bien.

Alex y Laignus hicieron un gesto de mala cara por eso de "gata" Peach sonrió no para burlarse si no para saber que lo que dijo era cierto. Link le miro con cara de que guardara silencio.

-Y-Ya se Zelda… - decía entre sollozos – Es sólo que me aterra que vuelva a atacar, a ti, a Peach… a mi… no sé, a Tayron y esta vez… no la deje vivir.

Alex alejo bruscamente a Peach y luego golpea la pared dejando una marca – ¡No lo permitiré! – Miro desafiante – si tengo que estar cada maldito segundo al lado de ella lo hare… y ahora necesita más cuidados…

Peach lo miro comprendiendo muchas cosas – Ayudare en lo que quieras…

-¡Y yo! – grito Lucina.

-¡Yo también! – Dijo Ike – bueno… ¿qué dicen si hacemos una brigada o algo así?

-¿Cómo? – preguntaron todos.

-es fácil… lo hacíamos en Greil cuando era niño. Consiste en cada uno de nosotros acompañar a una chica, como guardianes… y aceptémoslo, somos mas hombres que mujeres… otros más experimentados pueden cuidar de los alrededores de la escuela.

-Como un tipo de equipo en pareja… si… tienes razón – dice Link – yo opino que cuides de Zelda, ya que es muy impulsiva – sugiere de manera burlona.

-Zelda… ¿estás de acuerdo? – pregunta Ike algo sonrojado.

-Si Ike… haremos un gran equipo. – dijo ella mirando con estrellitas a Link y un dedo arriba.

-Yo cuidare de Tayron – sugirió Alex.

-Yo quiero cuidar de Mario – dijo Peach riendo.

-Más bien él a ti Peach. – dijo Laignus riendo.

-Oh… si sí – dijo aun más risueña.

Dos minutos fueron suficientes para que los demás muchachos recibieran esa noticia.

Daraen, Robín, Natalia y Stu acudieron donde estaban ellos.

Mario y Luigi aparecieron junto a otra alumna, Rosalina, una chica muy rara que siempre era acompañada por una estrellita blanca.

Y finalmente Mac, Samus y Marth corriendo como locos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – dice Mac jadeando.

-Algo que no imaginabas… pero bueno… ahora que está toda la clase…

-No, faltan Shulk, Kuro, Palutena, Pit y Sheik – dijo Peach.

-¿Quién dice? – aparece Palutena abrazando a Shulk colocando su cara en sus divinos aposentos frontales (Muajaja) y a Sheik tomándolo de un brazo.

-Ayuda – dice con trabajos Shulk.

Tras ella, Pit y Kuro mirándose con odio.

-Tu mejor amiga está ahí adentro con golpes y demás – dice Zelda.

-¿¡Qué!? – Miro mal a Thander – ¡Mejor que no hayas sido tu!

-¿Cómo? – pregunto Natalia poniendo ambas manos tapando su boca.

-Calma Palutena-sama – dice haciendo una reverencia – No he sido yo…

-¿ENTONCES QUIEN FUE LA SUCIA RATA QUE LE HIZO DAÑO? – pregunto furiosa.

-No sabemos… estaba encapuchado – dice Link.

-¡Corazón! – dice Palutena soltando a Sheik y Shulk para tratar de abrazarlo, aunque él seguía consolando a Lucina.

-Señorita Palutena… por favor espere su turno – dijo pícaramente el rubio.

-¡Aww! – sus ojos cambiaron a un par te corazones – claro que si…

-¿Y cómo era el tipo? – pregunto Robín.

-Te digo que no sabemos – respondió Link.

-Entonces alguien hizo todo el desastre… - dice Stu – genial… seguro tenia manos, una cabeza, una boca y ojos.

-Exacto, si – dice sarcásticamente Mac – Stu… esta vez no es hora de bromas – menciona molesto.

-Nadie bromea, me molesto, es ridículo que nadie sepa describirlo.

-Stu, calma – Natalia tomo su hombro derecho – Quizá iba encapuchado…

-Es verdad – dijo Link.

-¿ves?... Stu, calma… tendremos que encontrar una solución sin enojarnos – dice Samus – relájate… ¿sí? Encontraremos la forma de hallar al responsable y hacer que pague…

-Si Samus – dice Stu más tranquilo.

-Muy cierto Samus… Stu solo relájate un poco… te enojas algo fácil con estas cosas, pero eso no va a revelar quién fue el estúpido que se atrevió a atacar nuestra escuela – dijo Daraen apretando los puños, mirando a Stu.

-Si, eso chicas… - dice Natalia alzando una mano de forma optimista.

-Lo siento… tienen razón – esta vez dejo totalmente su enojo a un lado.

-Por cierto… ¿dijo algo más? Me refiero, por si no comprenden si volverá o algo así – pregunto Daraen.

-si… - miraron todos al chico que hablaba – dijo que vendría por mí la próxima vez.

-¡Ah! – Lucina dejo sus lloriqueos – ¡Eso no! Perderte a ti es como perder a un hermano – dijo abrazando al chico.

-Tranquila Luci, después de esto es mejor que se mantenga lejos si de verdad no quiere morir.

Natalia miro a Alex sorprendida – Jamás te había visto tan furioso, ni cuando el profesor Bowser diseco a la ranita – menciona pensando en aquel día.

-Natalia, esto va mas allá de un animal indefenso… ella…

-Es la mejor amiga para Alex… -dijo Peach interrumpiendo, sabía que lo sincero que era podría acabar revelando algo que no quería, Natalia lo miro triste y luego lo abrazo ligeramente – ¿Alguien sabe que desde que llego a esta ciudad Alex fue ayudado por Tayron y Alice? La antigua Alice claro.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ella es la única que no está aquí – menciono Natalia.

* * *

En otra parte lejos de ahí se encontraba la nombrada, Alice, limpiándose las heridas del brazo y la atravesada, claro sin sentir dolor alguno.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan inútil? – pregunta una voz en su cabeza.

-Lo siento maestro… no me di cuenta de Alex…

-Una simple basura humana… lastimando a un ser inmortal…

-No soy totalmente inmortal… Le recuerdo – decía algo molesta – maestro… que cierto metal divino que posee ese chico puede matarle… y también otros tipos de metales bendecidos por algún tipo de dios… que pueden encerrar maldad.

-Humm… igual deberías agudizar tus sentidos – dijo molestamente.

-Lo sé…

-Y debo aceptar que poder lastimar por fin a la gata esa es un avance… además de transformarte en otro tipo de género…

-No es ninguna bendición… poder convenirse en otras cosas… además ¿de que me sirve si soy buena esgrimista?

-Lo es… es un gran don muchachita… no seas estúpida y date cuenta que revelarías tu identidad.

* * *

De vuelta en la enfermería.

-Bueno… no importa donde este ese monstruo… - Dijo Zelda limándose las uñas.

-Ahora que estamos todos… - dice Ike – estaba sugiriendo hacer una brigada, o bueno, en su caso dos tipos diferentes de brigadas… – comenzó a explicar con detalle todo - ¿Y qué dicen?

Todos asintieron. Y como se esperaba Mario pidió a Peach de compañera, Luigi a Rosalina, Ike a Zelda, Robín a Natalia, Stu pidió a Daraen, Link a Lucina, Pit a Kuro, Mac a Samus, Sheik a Shulk los compañeros de cabello y Alex a Tayron.

Mientras que los más especializados, se podían contar a Tayron, Alex, Samus y Sheik, sin embargo pidieron, Alex por la situación de Tayron, Samus para entrenar más horas a Mac y mejorar su boxeo, y Sheik, para no estar con Palutena en la misma brigada.

Los otros cuatro, Marth, Palutena, Thander y Laignus era los poseedores de una fuerza tanto física como psicológica realmente extraordinaria, con las notas de excelencia en todo el colegio.

Mientras que Palutena era una diosa, capaz de hacer mas de una cosa a la vez, Marth era un príncipe, con una fuerza tremenda y muy sabio para batallas. Tenía que saber sobre como manejar un ejército entero en caso de una guerra futura de su reino con otro. Laignus aprendiendo de la experiencia militar de su padre sabia tanto combate cuerpo a cuerpo y a su disposición tantas armas a distancia como fuesen. Muy inteligente y astuto. Y Thander con demasiadas habilidades conjuntas en un solo Twili-humano. Proveniente de una lejana tierra escondida en las regiones de Latoan, Hyrule, sabía tanto de magia como ataques y estrategias. Además de ser muy educado a excepción de cuando se trataba de una cierta enemiga minina… o un patán y claro un asesino.

Todo había quedado, los cuatro se encontrarían en los puntos cardinales, mientras que los demás estarían cuidando de la escuela.

Ahora solo falta el consentimiento de master y Crazy – dijo Ike.

* * *

Dr. Mario salió para informar que todo estaba bien, y que la chica, gracias a que tenía una extraña habilidad llamada, factor de recuperación regular, salió apoyada del hombro de Dr. Mario.

Palutena corrió en su ayuda y dejo que se sentara en la banca.

Tayron acaricio a Palutena mientras le dijo sonriendo -No te preocupes cabeza de lechuga… -

-¡Oh Tayron! – Lloro en su regazo – Ahora que me haces llorar sabes que mi divinidad lagrimosa va a curarte alguna que otra herida, ¡cabeza hueca! – seguía abrazándola.

Ike le conto todo a Tayron.

-Yo que quería participar en la brigada especial… -dijo bromeando.

-¡Ah! – Palutena la miro enojada.

-¡Pero qué dices! – reclama Mac.

-¡Estas completamente loca! – Alex la tomo de una mano – Mira como estas y así quieres ir a arriesgar tu vida.

-No es tu asunto… - le miro seria – Sabes que odio depender de otros Alex.

-Y yo odio que no quieras ayuda mínima… en estas situaciones.

-Esta vez estas yendo a los extremos de locura Tayron – le dijo Mac – aprecia la vida que tienes… no seas tonta.

Tayron ignoro a Mac, mirando a Alex dijo – Lo siento… pero no puedo aceptar tu ayuda… el que seas mayor que yo por un año no te da derecho a tratarme como un bebe… -dijo con un aura negra, mirando hacia abajo.

Alex la llevo a otro lado, cargándola un poco, esta pataleaba e incluso mordió ligeramente su hombro.

-Dejemos que arreglen sus asuntos – dice Peach al ver que Palutena quiere cotillear.

* * *

La dejo sobre una banca, se hinco frente a ella y la miró… ella mantenía aun la mirada gacha.

-Mírame a los ojos… y dime que no quieres que te cuide.

La chica alzo su mirada, en ella mantenía lagrimas, hasta que los ojos cristalinos zafiros del muchacho la hicieron soltar el llanto.

-¡No quiero! – Decía llorando – Oí, mis sentidos se mantenían consiente… oí lo que dijo… que la próxima vez iría por ti… - no se limito más y abrazo con fuerza al chico.

Alex simplemente correspondía de manera tierna – Oye… me ofende que no confíes en mi…

-No es que no confié… siendo sinceros es la primera vez que alguien me ataca de esa manera – ella miraba, casi moqueando -De verdad… es la primera vez que tengo miedo y siendo sincera jamás te he visto luchar.

-Sabes… una cosa que podría contarte sobre mi… es que he sido entrenado por una persona que jamás imaginarias lo fuerte que fue en sus tiempos de gloria.

-Alex – le miro sonrojada – Solamente quiero impedir – poso un dedo sobre la boca de la chica y la chito* suavemente.

* * *

**Con los chicos.**

* * *

-Me pregunto si realmente me dijo ese tal Alex la verdad… si son o no una pareja – pregunto a Mac.

-No realmente… pero… - mira el pasillo por donde se habían ido – parece como si lo fueran - sonrió.

-Ah… el amor joven – dijo Palutena abrazando a Link, Lucina se había tranquilizado al fin.

* * *

**Con los otros dos.**

* * *

-Tranquila… sé que no parezco fuerte… hasta Ike me ha llamado afeminado… - seco suavemente sus lagrimas – pero te juro… por las Diosas que yo… jamás permitiría que algo pasara con mis amigos, los animales, y mucho menos de personas tan especiales para mí, como lo eres tú.

-Alex… e-especial…

-Si… especial… - este se dio cuenta de sus palabras y se sonrojo – B-Bueno… e-eres…

-Soy – miraba atentamente.

-Ya lo dije… una persona especial… no sé cómo definir a alguien e-especial.

-E-eh… - miro al suelo, cuando levanto su mirada y el también se sonrojaron y desviaron a otro lado – por cierto… ¿Por las Diosas?

-Eh… s-si… las Diosas… ya sabes… - de repente guardo silencio y se limito a seguir hablando – _¡Demonios! Abrí la boca cuando no debía_. – Pensó.

-Esa expresión siempre la dice la pesada de Zelda… ¿Por qué tu…?

Nuevamente la chito.

-Qué cosas ¿no? Jeje – sonrió de sobremanera.

-Ah… - analizaba cada cosa… - ¡No me digas que tú también eres…!

Había metido la pata. Obviamente tan mal le caía Zelda que sabia perfectamente que cada segundo le decía "Por las diosas, no seas tan arrastrada" o "Diosas, ¿cuándo vas a madurar?"

Otra vez la chito – ¡Shh! Prométeme que no dirás nada sobre eso… eres la única chica que sabe esto, ni siquiera la princesa lo sabe.

-¿Princesa? Por favor, es una bruja con cara de trasero

-Tú solo prométeme que no dirás nada…

Tayron sonrió – Prometido – tomo el meñique de Alex con su meñique – eso me explica que te metas en problemas.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto curioso.

-Yo se que todos ustedes se meten en problemas…

-Sí, eso de las "Diosas" es una expresión muy común… al menos en Hyrule.

-Ya veo… - sonríe – Ahora… es un secreto entre los dos.

-S-sí…

-Sólo una cosa más…

-¿qué pasa? – mira atento a la chica.

Tayron le quita suavemente su gorro – una cosa que me gusta mucho de los Hylians… son sus orejitas… desearía haber sido una Hylian. ¿Por qué no muestras tus orejas?

Este se sonrojo.

-p-pues… es una larga historia

Le coloca de nuevo su gorra – no entiendo porque ocultarlas, no luces mal mostrándolas – le sonríe.

-Es que…

-Link también se ve bien con sus orejas de Hylian, como es al único chico que había visto en lugar de solo ver a la desabrida, pecho plano.

-¿Qué me dices de ti? – Le mira – la última vez que te vi convertida en gatita fue hace tiempo.

-No me gusta, soy pequeña… con el tiempo, Impa, la niñera de Zelda me enseño a cómo usar esos poderes a mi bien… ahora solo pienso usar esas habilidades… sabes bien que también puedo ser canino, aunque me cuesta más trabajo esconder las orejas y la cola de lobo.

-Aun recuerdo cuando nos conocimos… apenas había llegado aquí…. Y eras muy tímida a comparación de hoy. La gatita que me guio a la escuela…

* * *

FB

Era un día soleado, mentira, llovía y todo era gris.

Un joven apenas había llegado a la ciudad, solo para estudiar en High-School Smash

Estaba completamente perdido, hasta que vio a una pequeña gatita, mojándose en la lluvia.

-Oh… - Le cargo, esta lo araño en la cara – tranquila – le miro – te cuidare…

La gatita salto y corrió hacia cierto lugar…

Al darse él cuenta de donde estaba gradeció a aquella gatita, la cual persiguió hasta llegar a un callejoncito, entonces al mirar escondido, pudo ver que esta se transformo en una chica.

FFB

* * *

-Jamás me di cuenta que me seguías – junto sus dedos índices.

-La verdad… me paso algo de más pequeño… algunos tipos con ritos extraños me capturaron… me torturaron… - le enseña una cicatriz en su ceja – pero bueno… solo eso.

-Alex – le mira con tristeza – lo siento mucho.

En ese momento paso Alice cerca. Tayron le mira, en su boca se dibujo cierta sonrisa… ella desvió la mirada, en cuanto Tayron hizo eso, Alex le miro, ella solo dijo con su boca sin sonido alguno "Ups" y siguió su camino.

Cargo nuevamente a Tayron, ahora tras su espalda y la llevo rápidamente con los demás.

* * *

-Bien, ahora tenemos que ir con Master Hand - Dijo Link.

El grupo de 24 alumnos se fue muy contento a ver a master hand.

Cuando llegaron a su oficina se dieron cuenta de que Crazy barría.

-Ahora me deja el trabajo… - refunfuña.

-Disculpe, Mr. Hand ¿no ha visto a Master Hand?

-SI, está en su despacho – dijo molesto.

-Le ayudo si quiere – dijo Peach.

-Sería muy amable señorita Toadstool.

Peach y también Lucina le ayudaban a limpiar hasta que...

-Ay… me da lástima – Palutena trono los dedos y en segundos todo estaba impecable – no me lo agradezcan – dijo.

-Señorita Palutena, gracias - dijo la mano flotante – no por nada usted es una diosa.

-Ay, me alaga.

En la oficina de Master Hand, se encontraba paranoico, estaba revolviendo papeles y aventando cualquier cosa frenéticamente.

-Disculpe usted pero ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Thander.

-¡Los expedientes! - gritaba por aquí y por allá.

-¿expedientes? – pregunto samus.

-Si… parece que desaparecieron… - master miro mal a Peach – tu...

-Yo…

-No… ella no fue – interrumpió Stu – de ser así podría haberle dado eso a Daisy de la clase 3 y esta periodista nos hubiera expuesto a todos.

Todos empezaron a buscar.

* * *

-Parece que se han perdido… necesitamos buscarlos- dijo master.

Parecía el necesitamos un… todos, en realidad era ustedes búsquenlos.

Todos se separaron con sus respectivas parejas.

Lucina tomo a Link de la mano, por inercia, como solía hacerlo con Alex.

-lo siento – dijo, tratando de soltarse, sin embargo, Link no soltó su mano.

-No hay cuidado Lucina… - le sonrió, para luego desviar la mirada.

-Por cierto… no te conozco mucho…

-Ni yo a ti… mi apellido es LoWood…

-El mío (pasa unos tipos corriendo) –sonríe.

-Interesante…

Comenzaron a sacar temas diversos, según Lucina siempre tuvo una situación estable, en cuanto a tener padre, madre, hija única. Para luego irse de su hogar y estar en esta escuela, ya que siempre fue muy habilidosa con la espada.

Link conto de la separación de sus padres y la razón por la que estaba en ese lugar.

* * *

Mario miraba a Peach, Peach miraba a Mario sonrojada.

-Sabes una cosa, Peach.

-¿Qué pasa Mario? – le dijo con ojos destellantes.

-Me gustas…

-¿Eh? – Peach se tapo su boca.

-Me gustas mucho, rico y sabroso chocolate, esto era lo que decía Peach.

Ella le miro con molestia.

Peach, Mario, Luigi se conocieron desde pequeños… amaban jugar en el castillo de la princesa, y cuidados por Kinopio sus aventuras parecían grandes.

Luego llego Daisy y Rosalina y se convirtieron en las mejores amigas, mientras que Mario se enamoro de Peach, pero era demasiado cobarde, gallina, para decírselo. Y Luigi… parecía que le gustaba una de las otras dos chicas.

* * *

Zelda estaba decidida a lanzar todos sus sentimientos a Ike.

-Ike…

-Zelda – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Está bien, comienza tu primero.

-No tu…

Ike y Zelda no eran conocidos de la infancia…

Ike vivió mucho de su vida con Lucina y Marth, aquellos dos jóvenes cuyas facciones eran idénticas, siempre pensaban que eran gemelos, o en su caso primos cercanos, en realidad ni la una ni la otra, solo eran cosas del destino. Siempre fue un niño muy activo y le gustaba ensuciarse hasta en los calzones.

Por su parte Zelda era una niña muy tranquila, era demasiado cotizada y no le permitían salir. Siempre fue callada, hasta que un cierto niño rubio llego a su vida, claro, Link, él fue el niño que siempre cuido de ella en el momento en el que se enlisto en la guardia real. Y más bien eran pre adolescentes. Aunque su padre solía decirle niño, con cariño. Zelda siempre aprecio a Link como un amigo… pero hubo muchos conflictos, Link decidió volver con su madre. Su padre al separarse de su madre provoco que Link no regresara al castillo si no mucho después.

En fin… Mientras uno era educado con el otro seguían en un ciclo sin fin de "Tu primero" al final ninguno de los dos se hablo de sus sentimientos.

* * *

-Sheik

-Shulk…

-Eres mi mejor amigo, estúpido, pero el mejor.

-Jaja, que gracioso… tu también.

Ambos se dan un golpecito en el hombro.

Sheik era como un familiar de Impa, a Zelda nunca le quedo claro eso, pero en fin, estaba ahí por que Sheik era como el protector de Zelda. La razón era por que Impa había dejado ya sus días de gloria. Siempre llevo un entrenamiento duro, pero ahora podía divertirse.

En cuanto a Shulk su vida era un misterio para todos. Incluyendo a Sheik.

* * *

Por otra parte estaba Samus, quien estaba de pareja con Mac.

-Bien… este, Samus…

-¿Sí?

-Te felicito… este… es que… eres una chica muy fuerte... eres genial.

Samus se ruborizo – He, he… gracias Mac… -ella lo tomo de un brazo – tú también eres fuerte – sonrío - ¿Lo ves? - aprieta su brazo.

-No hagas eso… - se sonroja.

-Mac… ese costal se que lo aflojaste tu, de otra manera no pude haberlo roto. Se lo dije a Doc.

-No tenías que Sam – le sonrió.

-Es como robarme tu gloria, eso no – le dice poniendo una mano sobre su cintura.

Si bien Mac había crecido lejos de smash City, en New York, era un joven muy bondadoso, su corazón era tan grande como sus infinitas ganas de luchar y tanta voluntad.

Nunca tuvo una vida mala, sus padres le querían mucho.

A comparación de Samus, quien perdió a sus padres de muy pequeña, entonces fue cuando quedo en ordon, adoptada por un señor llamado Bono, el alcalde del pueblo Ordon.

Ilia, a quien consideraba su "hermana" y Link su mejor amigo, con quien compartió los momentos más hermosos de su vida. Ella parecía haber olvidado el asunto de sus padres. Fue muy feliz.

Por un tiempo creyó ser feliz, hasta que Bono enfermo gravemente, Ilia y ella se mudaron a smash City ya que en dicha ciudad había buenos doctores y tecnología de punta, yéndose del lado de su mejor amigo.

* * *

Kuro y Pit estaba discutiendo.

-Basta – decía Pit.

-basta – repitió Kuro.

-¡Ah! No me arremedes, pedazo de imbécil – dijo Pit.

-¡Ah! No me arremedes, pedazo de imbécil- sonrió.

-Soy un idiota – dijo cruzado de brazos, dibujándose una sonrisa.

-Lo sé – dijo el otro.

Kuro y Pit habían permanecido juntos desde su nacimiento, como hermanos, y Palutena había estado con ellos durante toda su vida, como si fueran sus subordinados.

Siempre se la pasaban de maravilla, aunque ser seguidor de una diosa como ella, no era cosa fácil.

* * *

En la biblioteca se encontraban Robín y Natalia. A él no se le veía bien, parecía preocupado, mientras que Natalia se mantenía seria, buscando junto con el los papeles importantes que mantenían su historial académico.

-Oye… hay que buscar en otra parte…

-A mi me parece que esto no va a ser fácil…

-Yo creo que si paso el accidente de Tayron, ósea creo que alguno de los malos que la lastimaron los robaron.

Natalia solía ser una chica miedosa, de no ser por su padre, hubiese muerto por culpa de un animal salvaje. Siempre se juro proteger a las personas importantes a su alrededor.

Pero luego de unos años cuando cumplió los 15 su madre murió de una enfermedad quedando solamente con su padre. Y bueno, parece como si no fuera tan miedosa ahora… solo tímida.

Robín, así como Daraen esconden secretos profundos, que muchos ignoran…

* * *

Por otra parte, mencionando a Daraen que se encontraba con Stu, buscando en el aula de clase a ver si encontraban algo.

-y bien… ¿por qué conmigo? – pregunto seriamente Daraen.

-Pues… - Stu no sabía que decir.

-Bueno… no importa – dijo aun buscando.

-La verdad… yo quise estar contigo porque… - en ese instante llegaron Natalia y Robín.

-¡Creemos que los ladrones fueron los que nos atacaron! – dijo Natalia agitada.

-Demonios – dijo por lo bajo Stu.

-Vamos con master hand – sugirió Daraen – vamos Stu – tomo su mano y corrió junto con Robín y Natalia.

Y bueno… Stu… un joven sincero.

Junto a su hermana adoptiva Lizz vivió feliz, aunque después de un tiempo su madre falleció y bueno su padre con la muerte de su amada recibió un impacto muy fuerte, lo que causo daño al corazón y luego murió.

De cualquier persona en el mundo, podría pensarse que Stu era un joven tan desdichado a tras vez de su vida, que aun era corta.

Poco después de ingresar a "Los Guardianes" y su hermana entrar a la rama de informática, podría decirse que mejoraba, puesto que su hermana era su prioridad, siendo el último deseo de su madre, protegerla.

Todo lo bueno puede cambiar en instantes… en una misión… desgraciadamente salió herido… y no solo él, su hermana… su única familia y razón de vivir…

7 meses de coma… despertó… sentía algo raro, si brazo izquierdo ahora era robótico… en aquella pelea lo perdió todo, al preguntar por su hermana…

Ella murió…

No había más razones para vivir, aunque intentar suicidarse nunca resulto, vago por ciudades hasta encontrar la extraña Smash City…

Ahí conoció a cierta rubia, quien tomo de ejemplo, porque no importaba cuantos golpes le daba la condenada vida… ella seguía adelante, fuerte se levantaba y seguía luchando.

* * *

La última pareja estaba buscando cerca de donde ella fue atacada.

-Mira… mi sangre – dijo ella indiferente.

-No digas eso… - dijo cabizbajo el muchacho.

-Alex – la chica besa su mejilla tiernamente – eres el mejor en el Multi-Universo.

-Ah… - el joven simplemente se queda pasmado de lo repentino que había sido.

-Solo bromeo cuando digo esas cosas.

Le toma una mano – No me gusta que bromees así – la abraza – simplemente no me gustaría la idea de verte mal.

-Pero… sabes que yo no… - pone un dedo suavemente en sus labios

-no digas mas – le mira sonrojado mientras ambos ojos brillan de forma…. Digamos especial.

Alex fue abandonado por sus padres a corta edad. Habitante de un lugar no tan conocido de Hyrule. Fue criado por un mago, quien le enseño muchas cosas que sabia… trasladando su conocimiento al joven… gracias a él vivió una vida plena y feliz

Aunque su entrenamiento comenzó desde pequeño, inclusive el entrenamiento con las 2 espadas.

Lo único que recuerda de su maestro es su cabello blanco… y además una espada majestuosa que según Alex era llama espada de doble Hélice…

Por otra parte Tayron había sido una chica solitaria… en sus tiempos. A los 5 años vio como asesinaron a sus padres… frente a ella estaba el hombre causante, cuando el trato de matarla apareció su hermano mayor, quien tenía 15.

Quedo completamente sola… cuando su hermano dio su vida por ella. Vivió con sus tíos, quienes la trataban mal.

Cuando cumplió 10 escapos del orfanato al que había sido llevada, encontrándose son master hand, quien vio potencial en ella.

Colocándola con una casa hogar, la de Alice, fue recuperando su sonrisa, se hizo una amiga del alma con Alice…

Pero al poco tiempo la chica Alice cambio… después de la muerte de sus padres y haber quedado con su hermana Lana, la trataba de mala forma.

A los 15 salió de la casa de Alice… para vivir junto con Palutena.

Para dejar atrás su pasado decidió cambiar su actitud tan seria y fría, a una más alegre, bromista, seria en ocasiones y divertida, aunque algo descuidada.

* * *

No solo ellos habían pasado cosas así… por ejemplo, **Palutena**, quien cuidaba el frente norte estaba siempre aburrida, odiaba el dilema de ser una diosa…

Vivió muy cotizada lejos del mundo…

Odio mucho su vida… aunque Pit y Kuro la hacían divertida… y cuando conoció a Tayron enseño todo lo que sabía… para ver por fin una sonrisa en esa cara triste.

* * *

Otro era **Laignus**, bueno… cuidando el puesto sur… sin un pasado trágico, a tan temprana edad decidió que la vida cotidiana no sería tan agradable como una llena de emoción, ingreso a la escuela smash abandonando su tierra natal para satisfacer su sed de emoción, únicamente llevándose las sabias palabras y buenos consejos de su padre quien fuera en un pasado un recluta del ejercito de Mother base y otter heaven.

* * *

Por otra parte estaba **Thander**… Cuando era pequeño solía vivir en Hyrule, aunque en una tribu muy alejada de la Ciudadela, Ordon y cualquier otro lugar. Su tribu era conocida como "Los Guardianes de la Naturaleza" Mucho después, las fuerzas del mal cuando estaban buscando los otros trozos de la Trifuerza, llegaron a la aldea pero los que se rehusaron a ayudar. con una advertencia, incendiaron la aldea y empezaron a matar a las guardianes pero mientras esto ocurría los padres de Thander lo escondieron en el bosque y le dijeron que fuera a la ciudadela y fuera con la princesa.

Al final de cuentas… solo busca sed de venganza sobre los que dañaron su pueblo.

* * *

Y finalmente, **Marth**… un joven cuyo pasado es como el de Palutena, rodeado de lujos pero sin nada de afecto… tratado como adulto, puesto que su deber como príncipe era tener conocimientos de estrategia…

Siempre vivió su infancia tan amarga…. Hasta que decidió entrar a esta institución… con una simple escusa… Saber luchar mejor.

-¡Master hand! – dijeron 4 chicos al unisonó. Natalia, Stu, Robín y Daraen.

-¿Sí? – pregunto decaído.

-Podría apostar a que esos tipejos que invadieron la escuela, fueron los ladrones de los expedientes.

-Y tienen razón…

-yo estoy dispuesto a ir por ellos… estén donde estén esos tipos… - dijo Stu.

-¡Yo estoy contigo! – dijo Natalia.

-Y nosotros – dijeron Daraen y Robín.

* * *

-Yo sé quién puede ser… - Una voz dulce se presento. Y de la nada sale una chica de cabello castaño hasta la cintura, siempre peinado en una cola de caballo, es bajita, 1.60, de ojos azules cristalinos. Usando una blusa larga color rosada, con el dibujo de un gato en ella. Mallas y botines tenis de colores matices morados y negro. Mas un par de lentes de sol sobre su cabeza.

-Me llamo Zei Roll y he venido a estudiar aquí… claro con una invitación cortesía de usted… Master hand – muestra la carta con el sello de la institución.

-Ah – se preocupo la mano – por poco olvidaba que llegaría hoy señorita.

* * *

**Continuara…**

Los expedientes han desaparecido, cada expediente llevaba dentro información valiosa… ¿quién pudo haberlos robado? Cierta joven esconde secretos. Además… Una nueva alumna se presenta, Zei Roll, llegada desde la Isla del Destino… ¿Qué sabrá sobre el ladrón?

**Próximo episodio: Desenmascarada.**

* * *

**Leer hasta el final plis (Leozx95, Hikari no Kokoro y Benjax)**

Hellouss! No saben ha sido complicado hacer este cap xD espero que les haya gustado, Oye **Leozx95**, **creo que tu historia la hare un fic xD es que es tan larga que sería más chido explicarla en otro fic acerca de tu historia, podría hacerlo? Igual va para Hikari no Kokoro y Benjax97 :3 si uestedes me permiten hacer un fic próximamente de cada uno de sus Oc**

Demonios Sword, tú y tus inesperadas locuras llenas de una chica con Rikhura Loli.

_**Mandarme un PM o en un review confirmen uwu plis.**_

_**Un saludo muy feliz… Los quiere**_

**-Yuu-Link**


	7. EpvI:Desenmascarada

Hola, bueno, este es mi segundo Fic, espero que les agrade la trama y bueno, las parejas designadas n.n… y si quieren matarme está bien c':

Gracias a los reviews de todos… *-* y a las nuevas personas que se van interesando por esta historia random que tiene y no mucho sentido jejeje. Qué bien que les guste y no digan que es shit c:

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Smash Bros es propiedad de Nintendo y Masahiro Sakurai-san. Decidí hacer esta historia, porque smash Bros también me encanta.

(A.U)/(U.A)/Universo alterno/ Alternative universe.

Narración de la autora

Bueno, que siga.

Para los que no entiendan porque a veces es Zei o Roll es así xD Zei es su apellido, Roll es su nombre v:

* * *

**-School-**

* * *

_Episodio VI: Desenmascarada._

* * *

**-.-.-. Anterior mente en School-.-.-**

**-Yo sé quién puede ser… - Una voz dulce se presento. Y de la nada sale una chica de cabello castaño ****hasta la cintura, siempre peinado en una cola de caballo, es bajita, 1.60, de ojos azules cristalinos.****Usando una blusa larga color rosada, con el dibujo de un gato en ella. Mallas y botines tenis de colores matices morados y negro. Mas un par de lentes de sol sobre su cabeza.**

**-Me llamo Zei Roll y he venido a estudiar aquí… claro con una invitación cortesía de usted… Master hand – muestra la carta con el sello de la institución. **

**-Ah – se preocupo la mano – por poco olvidaba que llegaría hoy señorita.**

* * *

-¿De verdad? Que feo se siente que se olviden de ti – dijo decaída de forma cómica.

-¡Oye tu! – Dijo Stu – ¿Cómo que tienes la sospecha de quien fue?

-Sí, eso mismo dije – hablo seria – Es verdad que tengo la ligera sospecha.

-¿Nos dirás? – preguntó.

-No, hasta que estén bien confirmadas… entonces les diré quien ha sido la responsable o él responsable de todo este embrollo.

Entonces la joven se dirigió a la salida de la oficina de master, frente a ella paso la persona que creía responsable.

La otra a quien observaba le mando una mirada furtiva a lo que Zei solamente paso por alto…

-No me agradas – dijo para sí misma.

* * *

En otra parte.

-¡Hola! – saludo cierto chico.

-Hola – dijo Samus - ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto al ver la cara del joven.

-Hay una chica nueva – dice – generalmente no me importa – confeso – pero master me ha dicho que les informe – continuo – además es bastante peculiar y parece saber algo sobre el responsable.

-¡Oh! ¿¡De verdad Stu!? – Pregunto Samus – si esta chica nos dice la verdad… tendremos al responsable en un dos por tres.

-Si, algo en ella no me inspira confianza – Stu se encoge de hombros – Aparece de la nada, de una tal Isla del Destino… ¿existe algo así?

-Sí, lo hay… es una remota isla, hace mucho, me contaron, hubo una batalla librada entre un héroe de ahí contra algo llamado organización XIII – menciono Mac – Y el héroe logro apaciguar diversos universos tanto aliados como enemigos, el hecho de haber sido tan grande su deber y algo difícil, al recibir una invitación a los torneos de smash Bros rechazaba la oferta, sólo se eso…

-Además se ve muy animada… - menciona Stu, muy sorprendido9 de encontrar a alguien así.

-Quizá esta feliz. – Dijo samus – casi nadie es admitido aquí, debe tener una habilidad especial.

-Además de tener el cabello alborotado y que se le vea bien y parece ser demasiado optimista, no le veo lo especial – Decía el chico con molestia.

* * *

Mientras tanto Roll.

-Buenas – dijo la chica al mirar tan solitario a un joven.

-Hola – dijo el mirando a la chica – creo que no te conozco – dijo sonriendo.

-Sí, soy nueva – dijo ella.

-Lo supuse – sonrió el príncipe, luego miro hacia el frente de Laignus y al de Thander.

-Me llamo Roll – le miro confundida, parecía perdido – ¿qué pasa…? – La joven sintió como algo se aproximaba al frente oeste y sur – siento…

-Lo siento… Roll, se ve que eres lo suficientemente buena para presentir cosas, tal como yo o Palutena, no subestimo a Laignus pero… mira, puedo ver que tienes un gran poder, podrías ir… a…

-No sé quién es Laignus… pero iré, ¿a dónde?

\- Parte trasera del colegio ¡Corre!

Roll corrió a toda prisa – lo siento… el otro no tiene tanto peligro, pero el del puesto sur… la parte trasera de esta escuela… una emboscada perfecta, ¡qué desgraciados! – dijo.

Mientras el otro revisaba sus aparatos para ponerlo en lugar, pudo sentir como algo se acerco, casi lo muerde, era un tipo de lobo salvaje color negro. Pero sin una forma completa, parecía estar repleto de cosas negras alrededor dejando pequeños espacios. Luego otro salió detrás, este era como de lava, incluso al esquivarlo había dejado un rastro.

Y así, otro y tras otro, uno como de solamente tierra y rocas, y el otro color lila que dejaba restos en el aire.

-¡Joder! – pronuncio el muchacho.

Cuando estaba a punto de ser atacado, esquivo, haciendo que chocaran sin embargo, el más listo, color lila, se apresuro a morderlo, cuando sintió un dolor penetrante, el lobo, claro.

La pequeña joven había llegado a tiempo.

De su cuello tomo su llave-espada, hizo crecer la hermosa espada a tamaño grande.

Era una espada de pomo color azul metálico, la empuñadura y la virola tenía un corazón color azul metálico con dorado, únicamente el contorno del corazón (como el logo tipo de Kingdom hearts) el filo y la hoja plateada, además de grande, como de 1 metro y cuarenta centímetros.

Esta dio un salto, cortó al lobo en dos, luego al llegar al suelo, dio otro salto, que la hizo retroceder para acabar de un golpe con todos.

-Increíble… - dijo mirando cómo caía la chica de forma tan sofisticada. Elegantemente.

-Sabia que venían más de aquí… - le miro al chico, sintió como sus ojos engrandecían. Era tal como en sus sueños había previsto encontrar. Inclusive vestido formalmente, de cabello negro, ojos verdes obscuros…

-… - no podía mencionar nada.

-¡Tú! Yo te vi… sabía que tenía que llegar aquí, me llamo Roll…

Pese a que era muy apartado y no hablaba a menos de que le hablaran a él también era muy enamoradizo. Sólo cuando estaba soltero, claro.

-¿A mí? M-Me llamo Laignus– pregunto algo rojo.

-¡Sí! Oh… un chico peli-azul algo coqueto me lo dijo – Le miro – ahora que salve tu vida estoy tranquila… en fin… una cosa que debo decirte… en cualquier momento regresaran. Así que sé prevenido. – guiño un ojo.

-¡Sí! – dijo el otro exclamando nervioso.

Corrió a toda prisa, sus sospechas eran sobre la tal Alice, tenía que encontrarla, aunque también tenía sospechas de una tal Tayron. Nombres que vio en sus sueños.

-Bien… - calmo su agitado corazón – primero encuentro al rubio picaron, seguro con el poco tiempo que tiene aquí ya sabe quiénes son las chicas… luego a la otra. Más tarde a la tipeja que me miro feo.

* * *

Link estaba con Lucina, buscando sobre la azotea. Ninguno se había dado cuenta de que alguien había entrado.

-Oye… ¡Link! – dijo ella mirando al otro.

Rápidamente el aludido volteó, esa voz era conocida, y ¿cómo no? Esa voz tan aguda era inconfundible.

Link, sorprendido corrió hacia ella -¡Roll! – ambos se abrazaron.

-Se que no es muy fácil de pedir, pero… podrías dejarme a solas con el chico…- Dijo abrazando a Link.

-¿por qué? – pregunto la otra chica.

-necesito hablar a solas con este chico guapo. – dijo guiñando un ojo.

-Bien… - Se escondió tras la puerta de la pequeña entrada de la azotea.

-Hace tiempo… que no te veía… héroe del crepúsculo – dijo con seriedad, en cuanto Lucina había "salido"

-No juegues Roll… - dijo poniendo una cara de molestia.

-¿No piensas aceptar tu destino? – tomo la mano derecha de Link, que poseía la trifuerza (sé que tiene en la mano izquierda xD pero lo hare diestro)

-Claro que lo hare, cuidare a la princesa bajo las sombras – dijo retirando su mano delicadamente.

-Yo hablo de ir por la espada maestra- se cruzo de brazos – sin ella no podrás protegerla de nada – menciono.

-Bueno, resulta que Hyrule está muy lejos…

-Resulta que no se si recuerdes que puedo ir a donde sea en cuestión de segundos.

Y ¿por qué esta chica conocía Link?… bien, la chica solía ir de aquí para allá como su abuelo, a Samus fue de la misma forma, sin embargo no fue mucho tiempo, en cuanto a otros, era totalmente ajena.

-Cierto… pero…

-Lo sé… siempre que destruyes el mal, este se queda dormido en la espada maestra… cuando la sacas el mal suele azotar a Hyrule.

-No, decía el "pero" – señalo Link con comillas en sus manos – por Zelda… si ella llegase a quedar sola y yo tomo la espada maestra el mal despertara, no en hyrule, si no que azotara aquí… el poseedor de la trifuerza del poder se encuentra en esta ciudad.

-Ya veo… pero de otra forma no podrás luchar. A menos… - le miro – que…

-Llevar a la princesa – dijo expresando una sonrisa.

-Exacto… llevarla con nosotros – Roll pego un puño con su mano.

-Es una buena idea Roll… tendremos que ir ya…

-No aun no… sólo espera un poco más.

-¿Por? - pregunto extrañado.

-Si lo haces en este instante… el mal despertara más poderoso, hay que debilitarlo de otras formas…- comenzó a pensar – Destruir sus principales fuentes de poder y sus aliados más poderosos – dijo – además… creo que uno de ellos estudia aquí – se puso más seria.

-Te enteraste del desastre…

-Sí, además master, me envió una carta. Dijo que era urgente…

-Roll… ¿crees que algo pase?

-Sí, lo presiento – dijo – También quería preguntarte si conoces a una tipa de cabello café claro… con ojos verdes… corto hasta los hombros… ¿que mas tenia la tipa?

-¿hablas de Tayron? – Al momento que dijo eso la chica se exalto y asintió con la cabeza – ¿por qué?

-Pase a su lado... bueno, ella al mío y me miro feo…

-¿Segura? Ella es algo… simpática.

-No sé que ves de simpática en una tipa que viste como delincuente y además…

-¿Delincuente? Jaja… usar lo que usa no es un delito nena… - le dijo riendo.

-En fin… cuando me miro sonrió de mala gana… pero bueno – suspiro – Por cierto… ¿Aun sigues enamorado de…?

-Sí… me gusta, bueno… en realidad, le amo desde siempre, jamás deje de quererla a ese punto.

-Me alegro que pienses eso de ella… te rompería el trasero si no… allá también fue mi amiga, espero que me recuerde.

-Quizá lo haga…

-Aunque se nota que no le has dicho nada, eres todo un tonto – dijo – lo digo porque ahora deberías estar diciendo que Aran es tu novia o algo así – se cruzo de brazos – además yo siempre supe tu amor por ella.

-No importa ahora, si le digo no sé cómo reaccione – dijo el apenado, pero serio Link– además… parece que tengo muchos contrincantes… tanto Mac… como el otro, Stu…

-Yo creo… que hará un gesto que denotara sonrojo, y luego… te dirá que te ama igual – paro un segundo analizando las palabras de Link – ¿Dijiste Mac…?

-Sí dije Mac, ¿Por? – le miro extrañado.

-¡No es cierto! – Exclamo con los ojos bien abiertos - ¡Allá voy mí querido Mac! – se marcho.

-Sí, claro, adiós Roll, mucho gusto volver a verte, te quiero… – dijo molesto.

-Es increíble pensar que le gusta alguien de verdad – dijo Lucina deteniendo a Roll.

-No, no lo es, después de todo… ella siempre ha sido tan bella por fuera y por dentro.

-¿Hablas de Zelda? – pregunto confundida.

-No sé ni quién es esa… creo que no alcanzaste a escuchar chica - dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿Y de Samus? – volvió a cuestionar.

-No – dijo aun más risueña, ocultando que era esa chica.

-¿una tal Ilia? – volvió a preguntar muriéndose de la emoción.

-No seas curiosa mmm… - quería preguntar su nombre.

-Lucina…

-Sí, Lucina… Si tanto quieres saber pregúntale.

-Es muy cerrado – dijo Lucina algo apenada.

-Link es así, sobre todo por lo que paso con sus padres… además – le miro – yo creo que a ti, señorita te gusta un chico… y… tiene cabello color blanco – en ese instante le tapo la boca.

-¡Shh! ¿Cómo es que sabes? – le dijo toda roja.

-Soy muy fácil de adivinar los gustos de la gente – dijo mirándola – ¿Entonces? Solamente te diré una cosa… es una joven hermosa… que paso su infancia con Link… descarta a la tal Zelda… pero a las otras dos no.

Una vez termino de hablar con Lucina, se despidió para que se quedara con Link.

-Los veo después. Y Link… no seas tonto… Lucina, mucho gusto, yo me llamo Zei Roll, tu nueva compañera de clase.

* * *

Poco después fue a ver a Samus.

Encontró a está con otro chico, quienes estaban conversando, rindiéndose luego de buscar en el gran gimnasio y en la basura de este.

Mac traía consigo una palayera sin magnas color negra, shorts verdes y tenis deportivos negros, mientras que Samus vestía con unos shorts y una sudadera azul cielo, algo corta, además de un par de tenis blancos con franjas azul cielo.

El joven se volteo a verla, había sentido una presencia, ella quedo estática.

-Demonios – la sangre le subió a la cabeza, estaba totalmente roja.

Esa mirada, esos ojos azul verdoso, ese cuerpo tonificado y por su propia vida apostaba que su forma de ser era como lo había soñado tanto tiempo.

Mac, aunque casi nadie sabe, peleo contra semi-profesionales en New York, a su corta edad de 16, para llegar a smash City con 17 años.

-¡Little Mac! – grito con euforia.

Mac quedo estático, casi nadie sabía que así era llamado.

-¡No lo creo! ¡Eres tú! ¡Eres tú! – Le miro como acosadora.

-Ah… - se sintió avergonzado.

-¡Ah! – Samus no lo creía – ¿Roll?

-¡Samus! – Le braza de manera muy feliz – Míralo… es Little Mac – suspira, sabía que se había enamorado de él – Soy tu fan numero 1

-Es la primera vez que alguien hace un alboroto por mi – sonríe apenado.

-Es que… - la chica y sus grandes ojos azules se posaron frente a él – Yo… ¡Te amo Little Mac!

Samus se exalto, Mac simplemente se ruborizo.

-Es verdad – ella simplemente se limito a mirarlo – desde que te vi por primera vez sentí que debía conocerte… ahora que puedo… es como un sueño.

Samus la jalo por un brazo y la saco de ahí. Y pues Roll parecía una muñequita de trapo, con flores a su alrededor, un aura rosada y con las mejillas rojas.

-¿qué haces? – Pregunto – él es diferente a otros chicos, lo dejaras confundido.

-Oh vamos… no te importara, tienes a Link – dijo ella mirando seriamente.

-Lo sé… - analizo sus palabras y se sonrojo – es decir… no me importa Link…

-Vamos Samus, estás enamorada de él desde que eran niños.

-Bueno… - esta no podía decir nada.

-En fin… Una cosa que quería advertir es que se avecinan muchos peligros… y quería ver al sexy boxeador de Mac – pone ojos de corazón con una sonrisa tonta.

-Lo entiendo…

Su semblante se pone serio – Un chico llamado Laignus casi era mordido por un ruge wolf… son lilas, los más peligrosos, ya que su mordida contiene un tipo de gas… que es mortal… también perseguido por un Igneous wolf, un Shadow wolf, además de un Stone wolf… una manada de feroces bestias…

-Maldición… esas cosas solo se ven en Hyrule (Creo que solo hay stalwolfs xD en hyrule)

-No puedo comprender como han llegado aquí… tampoco sé cómo estaba el chico, pero muy concentrado no…

-Algo debió distraerlo, es muy bueno en su forma de pelear e instinto cuando se trata de cosas serias.

-La verdad es que apenas si llegue. Sólo me he enfrentado a uno de esos… y no me fue muy bien.

-Iré con Laignus – dijo samus – quédate con Mac… estamos buscando nuestros expediente.

-Oh, sí, Master hand me dijo que los míos también… ¿quedarme a solas con Mac? – se ruborizo.

-Vamos… solo un poco, aun es algo despistado, tu eres muy buena - dijo y se fue.

-¿A dónde va Sam?

-Bueno… ella ira con Laignus… me encargo contigo – dijo pegando ambos dedos índices.

A pesar de ser un poco bajita no era nada fea, pensaba Mac, también se había sorprendido por el hecho de ser reconocido una vez, fuera de New York, al menos por una sola persona. Eso le dio gusto.

-Bueno… sería bueno poder… buscar – decía Mac entrecortadamente, volteo a ver a la chica quien estaba muy, muy roja, y se acercaba lentamente a él

-Mac… Mmm… Lo que dije antes – acariciaba su cabello – no es un mentira – le miro con sus grandes ojos azules – Mac… ¿me enseñarías a boxear? – pregunto sonriendo y mas roja aun.

-Yo… sí… - dijo el sin poder negarle a su cara tan tierna.

* * *

Por otra parte estaba Thander, quien había acabado fácilmente con algunos primids y un Shadow wolf

-No fue difícil – dijo, mientras sacudía un poco de energía que se había quedado en su pelaje, pues como podía transformarse en un lobo. Y bueno, no cualquier tipo si no uno que podía controlar la electricidad – pero por que había esas bestias aquí – miro desconcertado – algo no anda bien… necesito encontrar a Link. Pero no puedo abandonar mi puesto… aunque la gata quería… estar aquí.

Saco su celular y llamo a Alex.

-¿Hola?

-Alex… tengo que hablar con la ga… con Tayron frente a frente.

-Humm, estabas a punto de decirle gata – tras el teléfono había puesto una cara de mala gana.

-Ok, lo siento… es urgente…

* * *

También estaban Zelda y Ike, ambos alertas, pues Zelda había tenido un presentimiento, y Ike sabía que nunca se equivocaba.

-Estoy segura de que algo pasara – tomo a Ike por un brazo – tenemos que tener los ojos bien abiertos Ike.

-De acuerdo – dijo Ike, sonrojado por las cálidas manos de Zelda.

* * *

En otra parte estaban Alex y Tayron conversando.

-Bueno, no te puedes separar de mi y Thander... – Tayron frunció el ceño por el nombre – necesita que vaya para allá… bueno, hablar contigo.

-¿Conmigo? – Supuso que era algo más seria ahora – bueno… vamos.

Ambos caminaron, pasaron por el gimnasio, donde estaban Mac y Roll.

Alex miro a Mac, quien estaba algo raro, decidió ir a ver que tenía, al lado estaba Roll, pero no alcanzaba a verla.

-Hey, Mac – llamo Alex.

-¡Mac! – grito Tayron para terminar abrazándolo – perdona, te hable muy feo hace un rato… ya me disculpe con Alex, pero no lo hice contigo, perdón – su cara era tapada por la espalda de Mac. Roll miraba con curiosidad.

Tayron alzo la cara y de repente Roll agrando su espada. Tayron se exalto.

-¡Tu! ¿Cómo rayos cambiaste tu ropa de delincuente tan rápido?

-¿OH? ¿De qué hablas? Yo ni te conozco – dijo molesta Tayron, retomando su figura medio felina, mientras se queda mirando a Roll.

-Tú… - estaba a punto de darle un tajo, Tayron saco sus uñas.

-¡Basta! – grito Alex, aparto a Tayron tomándola de la cintura, evitando que recibiera ese gran golpe.

-¡Nyau! – hizo un pequeño quejido y luego volvió a ser normal.

-Mira extraña… ella ha estado todo el día conmigo… así que… cuéntame qué tipo de ropa tenía.

-Nadie puede cambiar su forma de vestir y tener la misma cara.

-Claro que se puede – pensó en esa chica cuyas habilidades le permitían transformarse en otros.

-Pero – Alex hizo un gesto y después puso en marcha otro de sus poderes…

Se acerco lentamente a Roll, dejando a Tayron sentada a un lado de Mac.

-Pequeña – tomo su barbilla – Sabes… eres muy bonita – le miro acercándose más, Roll se sonrojo y Tayron encajo las uñas en brazo de Mac, mientras que este frunció el ceño y una lagrima salió de su ojo derecho – ¿puedes contarme como era esa ropa?

-bueno… - comenzó a describirla – así que no creo que sea posible conseguir ropa decente…

-Shh… - Tapo su boca con un dedo – No, no es posible, pero sabes, esto es High-School Smash… hay muchos con poderes que no imaginarias… tales como convertirse en otra persona, aunque su ropa siga siendo la misma…

-Oh… - esta no dejaba de ver al muchacho – Y-Ya veo…

-No me da buena espina Mac – Dijo Tayron roja de la molestia – Es… una pequeña bribona… y… Alex – frunció el ceño al ver lo apegados que estaban los dos.

-Tayron… no te ves muy bien…

-No lo estoy – murmuro molesta.

-Oh… un gatito, que mono blusón tienes pequeña – comento Alex.

-Uuh… - dijo Mac viendo como la cola que había aparecido de la chica-gata estaba de un lado a otro.

En sus grandes ojos había aparecido la línea felina y le habían salido orejas, del mismo color que su cabello, sus garras estaban listas para atacar y su cola se movía más y más.

-Mmm… Alex…

-Espera un momento Mac… es muy divertida…

-Oh demonios… Tayron tranquilízate… - ella rápidamente volteo a ver a Mac de forma que este simplemente dejo una gotita de sudor recorrer la sien y tener un aura obscura.

-¡_TRANQUILA! Tayron… basta… es una chica que… bueno… apenas la conoce, tu tranquila…_

Pronto comenzó a calmarse.

-Sabes Alex, te veo muy entretenido, voy a ver a Thander… - Dijo Tayron saliendo molesta apretando los puños.

-¿Ah? – dijo el al notar que faltaba la chica – ¿Mac donde…?

-Viejo… lo has roto…

-¿Qué...?

-Lo has roto… enserio…

-¿El que…?

* * *

"_Pequeña… eres muy bonita… ¡bla blah!" _Murmuraba Tayron haciendo gestos con las manos.

-Es un completo tonto – dijo queriendo llorar – A mi nunca me ha… - apretó los puños – Nunca me ha dicho linda o bonita… es porque ¿no lo soy… para él? - dijo cabizbaja continuando su camino.

Tras fondo alguien la observaba – Simple… Alex la deja sola siempre…

Esta misteriosa, o no tanto, chica paso a su lado.

-Tayron… - dijo ella, sonriendo, poniendo otro semblante e incluso mostrando ambos ojos… azul y verde.

-¿Eh? – extrañada se volteo mirando a Alice – Tú…

-Siento haber causado tantos alborotos en el pasado… ahora sé que han robado nuestros expedientes y estoy muy preocupada… podrías decirme que pasa – mentalmente se dibujo una sonrisa.

-Yo… bueno…

-Tayron – Alex la alejo rápidamente – Ven… vamos a ver a Thander – dijo jalando su mano, evitando que esta soltara todo…

-¡Tch! RedForest… me causas muchos embrollos… - dijo mirando con odio al muchacho.

* * *

Mientras tanto cierta diosa…

-Ay, no hay acción… necesito a Sheik… o a Link – dijo mirando con sonrojo al cielo.

Palutena estaba completamente hipnotizada por sus ojos zarcos y su cabello inigualable… salvaje, como ella pensaba de él…

Por otra parte Marth miraba con seriedad el gran jardín, al que habían ingresado ambos, Tayron y Link, hacia la biblioteca prohibida.

Su curiosidad lo atrajo a aquella parte, también podía sentir que algo peligroso se encontraba en aquel lugar…

-¿Qué puede salir mal? – dijo alzando los hombros a la vez que entraba hacia el gran jardín.

* * *

Thander miro como se aproximaban ambos jóvenes. Alex tomando la mano de Tayron.

-Parece que no aprende… jamás andaría tomando la mano de una tipa como ella.

Una vez llegaron Thander la miro… estaba algo seria a la vez sonrojada.

-¿Para que me querías rabio… s… o…Thander?

-Jaja, muy graciosas gata – dijo sin rodeos – en fin…

-¡Puff! – hizo con la boca la chica, mirándolo cruzada de brazos.

-Quiero que te quedes aquí en mi puesto… bueno, con Alex, es urgente.

-¿Para? – pregunto Alex.

-Yo… necesito buscar a Link.

-¡Bueno! – Dijo sonriendo – yo solo quería acción hoy… Alex, si quieres ve con Thander

-No… Alex, creo, no es por mí corazón que salen de mi boca las palabras "cuida" y "a Tayron…" pero tienes que… algo no anda bien en… ¡ABAJO! – exclamo empujando a Alex y tomando a la chica para caer con ella al suelo.

Una sombra había pasado…

* * *

En otros lugares se encontraban Stu, Daraen, Natalia y Robín.

-No entiendo porque debí avisar yo a todo mundo – se cruzo de hombros.

-Calma Stu, ya sabes, la estrategia de master para que se haga de amigos – dijo sonriendo Natalia.

-Bueno, en todo caso este no es el momento de hacer amigos – dijo Daraen– tenemos una grave situación.

-Daraen tiene razón – menciono el albino – puede que sea su estrategia, pero no es el momento.

-Ustedes tratan de tomar todo como malo, vean una cara buena de la vida – menciono haciendo un ligero puchero.

-No es eso Natalia, míralo de una o de otra forma, esta vez Master no debió haberme mandado – dijo Stu – más bien, si lo hace así debería de haberle dicho que nos ayudara de alguna forma – termino con un tono serio.

-Bueno, si… tienes razón – dijo cabizbaja.

-Tampoco lo digas de esa manera – Reclamo Daraen.

-Sólo soy sincero – se cruzo de brazos.

-Me gusta, en especial tu sinceridad, pero… bueno entiendes…

Dos segundos y Natalia podía haber muerto – ¡cuidado! – de no ser por Robín, quien de inmediato tuvo un presentimiento.

* * *

Luego de eso esta misteriosa sombra se dirigió a donde estaban otros chicos. El escuadrón mushroom. (Nota: Creo que ya ni se han de acordar que en el cap. 2 mencione ese nombre xD)

-No creo que sea buena idea ser de su escuadrón… - dijo Rosalina, tomando a destello abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Ay… es muy buena idea – dijo Peach – ya sabes, eres nuestra mejor amiga.

-Si, Ro, sería una buena idea – Mario dijo.

-Rosalina, déjate de rodeos, anda, será muy divertido – término por decir Luigi.

-B-Bueno… quizá…

Paso la sombra, arrebato a destello de Rosalina, alcanzo a llegar a donde estaba Peach y desapareció junto con la sombra.

Siguió su camino, siendo seguido por Rosalina y los hermanos Mario y paso por donde Ike y Zelda.

Trato de llevarse a la princesa, pero Ike se interpuso en el camino.

Sin embargo tras Zelda estaba cierta joven, Peli verde, rondando cerca de su puesto, había decidido ir por una bebida y por cosa del destino desapareció junto a la sombra.

La sombra recorrió cada rincón del colegio.

Llego hasta donde Link y Lucina.

Igualmente arrebato de las manos de Link, lo que era más preciado.

-¡OH! ¿CÓMO? – miro que ya no poseía su fuerza de valor, o más bien, algo que le había regalado su padre que siempre le daba más valentía. Mientras que Lucina había perdido su antifaz, con el que solía luchar en smash City.

De todos algo preciado desapareció.

De Zelda, su arco. De Ike, su capa, De Link su ocarina, De Lucina su antifaz, De Mario su princesa, de Luigi, sus pantaloncillos.

Alex ya no tenía aquello que su maestro le había obsequiado, y Thander perdió su sed de venganza, Tayron su transformación en gato.

Roll perdió su entusiasmo y Mac sus guantes de boxeo.

Palutena, Peach, el destello de Rosalina y Samus ya no estaban.

Si, Samus fue llevada cuando se dirigía con Laignus.

Pero todo paso por una sencilla razón.

* * *

_**Marth merodeaba el lugar, tan secreto.**_

_**Cayó por donde antes Link y Tayron para encontrarse con todo el gimnasio y cosas por el estilo.**_

_**Miro la placa de su ancestro y sonrió – sabía que era verdad – dio un saltito de alegría – entonces ¡a presumir!**_

_**Pero algo llamo su atención.**_

_**Un feo trofeo, a vista de Marth. Estaba sobre una vitrina. La rompió y lo examino. Luego al tratar de tomarla un aura negra salió disparada y tuvo un repentino opaco cabello.**_

_**-esto es malo – dijo tomando su cabello mirando lo opacado y feo que estaba.**_

_**-Deja de tu cabello… ¡ESO! – master tomo a Marth y se lo llevo.**_

_**Explico lo siguiente – ¡esa era la razón por la cual estaba prohibido! Ahora estamos perdidos.**_

_**El suelo se tambaleo… Master hacia movimientos extraños, luego parecía mirar a Marth.**_

_**-Promete… que salvaran todo… o no se detendrá, en nombre de High School-Smash, por favor joven Lowell…**_

_**La mano comenzó a convertirse en un trofeo… y luego desapareció.**_

_**Marth miro desconcertado y bastante asustado por lo anterior.**_

* * *

-Al fin… gracias Lowell, al final no has sido tan inútil como pensaba – sonrió de forma malvada para luego tomar un cambio de imagen.

-Bingo – dijo Roll mirando a la chica – Te tengo desenmascarada Alice –Roll y Mac se escondían tras una puerta.

-¿Alice? – se pregunto extrañado Mac.

* * *

**Continuara…**

La chica que planeo y daño a Tayron como a otros fue nada más y nada menos que Alice. Ahora que Marth desato sin querer la maldad dentro de un trofeo ¿qué pasara con todos y las desaparecidas? Esta vez no será más la ciudad tan peligrosa… si no lo que fue tiempo atrás.

**Próximo episodio: Alterno a la actualidad**

* * *

Marth, definitivamente lo ha arruinado ahora… bueno, los smashers han caído en otro lugar.

Siento la tardanza, tengo que hacer un trabajo muy largo y ocupo escribir casi media hoja por comentario de no sé qué :'v y no me deja continuar con esto TT-TT

En fin, espero que les guste el siguiente capítulo de School :v nada que ver con el titulo chicos Xd.


	8. EpVII: Alterno a la actualidad

Hola, bueno, este es mi segundo Fic, espero que les agrade la trama y bueno, las parejas designadas n.n… y si quieren matarme está bien c':

Gracias a los reviews de todos… Agradezco que se unan más a leer esta historia c:

**¡Y POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! LinkHyruleTwilight deja de molerme con tus PM Preguntando cada día ¿cuando actualizare?:'c Tengo un millón de PM ahñi solo tuyos :'v **

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Smash Bros es propiedad de Nintendo y Masahiro Sakurai-san. Decidí hacer esta historia, porque smash Bros también me encanta.

(A.U)/(U.A)/Universo alterno/ Alternative universe.

Narración de la autora

Bueno, que siga.

Advertencia: En la primera parte hay dos cosas... Uke: Pasivo y Seme : Activo, términos yaoi en burla de los mencionados.

* * *

**-School-**

_Episodio VII: Alterno a la actualidad._

* * *

**-.-.-. Anterior mente en School-.-.-**

**Un feo trofeo, a vista de Marth. Estaba sobre una vitrina. La rompió y lo examino. Luego al tratar de tomarla un aura negra salió disparada y tuvo un repentino opaco cabello.**

**-esto es malo – dijo tomando su cabello mirando lo opacado y feo que estaba.**

**-Deja de tu cabello… ¡ESO! – master tomo a Marth y se lo llevo.**

**Explico lo siguiente – ¡esa era la razón por la cual estaba prohibido! Ahora estamos perdidos.**

**El suelo se tambaleo… Master hacia movimientos extraños, luego parecía mirar a Marth.**

**-Promete… que salvaran todo… o no se detendrá, en nombre de High School-Smash, por favor joven Lowell…**

**La mano comenzó a convertirse en un trofeo… y luego desapareció.**

**Marth miro desconcertado y bastante asustado por lo anterior.**

**-Al fin… gracias Lowell, al final no has sido tan inútil como pensaba – sonrió de forma malvada para luego tomar un cambio de imagen.**

**-Bingo – dijo Roll mirando a la chica – Te tengo desenmascarada Alice –Roll y Mac se escondían tras una puerta.**

**-¿Alice? – se pregunto extrañado Mac.**

-En efecto mi muy amado… cof, cof… mi muy adorado Mac.

-¡O-oye! ¿Cómo amado? – Mac se sonroja y le mira mal a la chica.

-Oye te dije adorado… - sonrió por lo bajo – en fin… la tenemos, ella es la que inicio todo esto.

-Bueno… ¡de hecho no! – dijo Marth paranoico, para después abrazar a Mac.

-¿Quién es uke y quien seme? – Roll les mira depravada.

-¡Oye! – le grita Marth quien sabia los significados de Seme y Uke por culpa de Zelda y Peach.

-¿Qué ha pasado Martha? – le dice Mac mirando su cabello.

-Humm, con que Mac es el Seme – sonríe – debí suponerlo.

-Ay, ¿quieres callar? – Le mira sonrojado el príncipe – creo que la cague.

-¿Eh?...

-Oye, es raro en ti, pero suele pasarle a cualquiera.

Roll se detuvo a pensar – ¡Oh! – luego mira a la chica quien sonreía de forma malvada, hasta que una sombra paso por sus lares y arrebato su llave espada como si nada.

-¡No! – intento tomarla pero no pudo.

Una vez tomado todo lo que necesitaba la sombra se poso en su cuerpo y comenzó a sentirse extraño a su alrededor.

-¡Si! ¡SIENTO EL PODER! – Exclamo Alice a todo pulmón. Roll callo un momento, ahora comprendía todo.

-Tenemos que irnos. – Ambos le miraron.

-¿Por qué? – preguntaron a la par.

-¡AHORA! – esquivo un ataque lanzado por Alice y tomo la mano de Mac, y Mac la de Marth.

-¡No escaparan! – en ese momento subió al cielo y el aura extraña se expandió por todo el lugar.

-No es posible… - seguía corriendo Roll – tenemos que escarpar… igual la única manera de salvarnos de esta es cubriéndonos con algo poderoso…

Alice se distrajo, la otra chica aprovecho la oportunidad, dio un brinco sobre la tapa de una coladera y los 3 cayeron hacia lo más profundo de la alcantarilla.

Y luego la tapa volvió a su lugar, dejando desconcertada a Alice, quien no se dio cuenta de su estrategia de escape.

Roll respiraba rápidamente, asustada – Rayos… - lamentó haber perdido esa llave.

-Con que esto es una protección suficiente, ¡las alcantarillas! – dijo Marth sarcásticamente.

-De hecho… esas tapas están formadas con cierto metal resistente… o algo así me había dicho Crazy Hand.

-Te piño… Crazy por algo se llama Crazy sabes – le miro mal.

-No siempre dice cosas locas...

-Robo tu poder Roll, lo siento – Mac le miro con lastima y dio una palmadita en su espalda.

-No exactamente – dijo ella sonriendo un poco – la que se llevo era una réplica, pero no por que quisiera cuidarla en si… la verdad es la llave de mi casa – dijo rascando su nuca, Mac aliviado la abrazo de repente. Luego tomo a Marth y hubo un silencio brutal.

-Eres muy inteligente Roll – dijo Marth mirándola después del abrazo. – Mira mi hermoso cabello… no se qué paso – decaído cayó al suelo en una escena dramática.

-No seas exagerado… a mi me robo mis guantes – dijo molesto – guantes que me regalo mi padre al irme de casa… Eran más que un simple recuerdo. – Miro sus manos… y extrañaba sus guantes.

-Menos mal que fue la de mi casa o hubiese muerto – dijo ella quitando su sudor de la cabeza – de no ser por esa llave falsa…

-¿Por qué muerto? – preguntaron ambos desconcertados.

-Pues verán… esa llave es como la mitad de mi alma, de mi esencia.

Ambos le miraban sin comprender.

-Para que entiendan, si hubiese perdido mis dotes… pero también la mitad de mi vida… es como la mitad de mi corazón. Sin la llave soy simplemente la mitad de Roll…

-Rayos, eso es complicado… - Mac se limito a mirarla, ya que estaba consciente del _Asqueroso_ lugar donde estaban.

-Este lugar me da escalofríos… parecen catacumbas como las de mi castillo – dice con miedo Marth.

-deja tu lo sombrío Lowell… lo sucio que esta – dijo con asco Mac.

-Bueno… sólo aquí estaremos a salvo de los cambios de allá afuera – dijo Roll – Pero aun así tendremos que salir en algún momento y encontrarnos con los demás, lo mejor por ahora es caminar y conocer un poco de este lugar, podría servirnos de algo – Miro alrededor – y como no he perdido mis poderes… - Saco su llame espada, la cual tenía un don especial de poder brillar cuando estaba obscuro – Bueno, cuando se va la luz la utilizo para eso – sonrió y caminaron un rato – pero en su mente pasaban otras cosas debido a la perdida de entusiasmo para hacer un buen plan – _Debí detenerla en su momento… estamos perdidos._

* * *

Y bueno… desde ese momento las cosas estaban cambiando ya… el mundo dejo de ser lo que era en ese presente y se remonto al pasado… un pasado alterno a lo que era el pasado del presente, el pasado ausente de los héroes que salvaron el Multi-universo alguna ves...

En una parte obscura, húmeda y llena de muchas plantas estaba una cierta rubia… mirando a la otra rubia quien parecía dormida, a una estrellita ahí, dentro de una especie de tubo pequeño… de reojo a una peli-verde quien tenía su ropa destrozada… extrañamente vestía con lo que más odiaba, su formal toga decorada con detalles de oro y pintura de la más alta calidad, tela de algodón egipcio y los colgantes y demás objetos de oro. Peach tenía su típico vestido de la graduación de secundaria… ese hermoso vestido de color rosado. Y Aquella ¿no era destello? ¿¡El peluche de Rosalina que ahora parecía tener vida!?

Luego decidió mirarse a sí misma y vestía con cierto traje azul… uno muy pegado que hacía ver su figura detalle a detalle.

-¿QUÉ? – Se miro una y otra vez, sonrojada.

-Jejeje – esa risa desconocida era escalofriante.

Además de tener tantas plantas y ser húmedo reflejaba un poco la luz del sol, parecía ser un tipo de torre… pues ella estaba con grilletes en cada mano y pie, además de que todo parecía de piedra, con levadura.

-Preciosa mujer… - le miro – Has despertado de tu sueño… pareces incomoda, ¿quieres soltarte?

-¡Hazlo, para poder golpear tu trasero! – dijo asertiva Samus.

-No, no… preciosa eres una delicada mujer – salió de las sombras, he ahí, un apuesto joven de cabello negro, piel pálida, ojos carmesí… y… ¿¡ese no era Link!?

-¿¡LINK!? – Le miro mal – ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa, esto es un abroma estúpida!? – Luego trato de soltarse – ¡QUITAME ESTA MIERDA AHORA! – Exclamo, pero no recibió respuesta alguna – ¡Link! Te pusiste todo eso para hacer una broma estúpida… ya basta, no es gracioso.

-Lo es… escucharte gritar el nombre del mequetrefe… - dijo para después carcajear.

-Link… - Samus ahora estaba asustada.

-Bonita… - acaricio su barbilla – Yo soy Dark Link – luego de eso le arrebato un beso apasionado.

-¡IMBECIL! – Samus se sonrojo, pero no podía hacer nada.

-Ups… bueno, al menos di que es como si Link te hubiera besado, pero… con mayor pasión de lo que el idiota lo haría. De saber que teníamos los mismos gustos… antes gustaba de la llorona de Zelda… que bien que cambio a alguien más… Sexy.

-¿Qué…? – Ahora si era algo extraño…. Lo que acababa de decir…

-¡Ha!… ¿Que no sabías que te ama? – Luego de recibir de Samus, quien negado con la cabeza, comenzó a reírse y tomo su frente como diciendo "Qué idiota es Link" – Bueno… algún día tenias que enterarte.

Salió de ahí, dejando confundida a la rubia…

-Link… ¿me ama? – Desconcertada bajo la mirada y luego hacia las verjas – Tengo que salir de aquí de una o de otra manera.

* * *

Por otra parte estaban 3 jóvenes. Inconscientes, en medio de un tipo de bosque, cerca de una pradera.

Lo único que recordaban era que todo había obscurecido y luego a ser completamente vacío y obscuro…

Ya no estaban en el lugar de antes, no era ni su escuela ni nada…

Alex recobro su fuerza y se levanto. Luego fue a despertar a Thander quien sacudía su cabeza y finalmente a Tayron.

-¿Ahora… que ha pasado? – Se pregunto Alex luego miro a Tayron – Oye… ¿¡desde cuando usas eso!?

Sí, era verdad, sus ropas habían cambiado...

Ella era de una región conocida como Japón, el mundo humano lleno de cosas tan raras que ni smash City se le comparaba. Vestía con un tipo de Kimono hasta la pantorrilla era rojo con flores lila y toques de verde, un short cortito pegado, además de las mangas muy holgadas colgaban unos 30cm, unos zapatos muy usados en esa región, que constaban de un calcetín y unos zapatos de madera.

-Esto es tan raro… nadie sabe donde estamos ¿verdad? – Dijo confundida Tayron – ni yo sé por qué traigo esto – admiro el kimono.

-Lo dudo, la verdad siento como si ya hubiera estado aquí… algo tuvo que pasar Tayron – dijo Alex tomando su mano – no te separes de mi.

Thander se sintió extraño, eso era como un bosque, parecido… a…

-¿¡FARON WOODS!? – Se pregunto mas extrañado – ¡no es posible! Está todo opacado y sombrío… – dijo tapándose su boca.

-¡No puede ser! – Alex se golpeo la frente – ¡Ahora todo está claro!… por eso se me hacia tan conocido – sonrió – pero… - se borro su sonrisa –que rayos hacemos aquí, Hyrule queda como… en 5 horas en tren… 3 si es por avión. Y ¿por qué esta todo tan feo? – Rasco su nuca.

-Tenemos que regresar… o irnos - dijo Thander tomando guardia de lo que sentía se aproximaba – ¡Ahora!

Tayron sintió como había una vibración en el suelo – ¡Alex corramos! – Tomo su mano – Thander tiene razón, algo se aproxima y esta en 1 kilómetros… pero viene rápido – dijo nerviosa.

-Me siento pesado por alguna razón– dijo corriendo no tan a aprisa, aunque Thander si corría bastante.

-¡Aleeex…! – Sintió como una furtiva mirada la seguía, si, estaban ahí, lograron alcanzarlos en poco tiempo.

-¡AH! – Se quejo – desearía que Yuki estuviese aquí – cerro sus ojos y siguió corriendo.

El deseo de estar con su fiel lobo, el gran Lobo negro Yuki que era su transporte…

Este apareció, hizo que su amo y su acompañante subieran tras su espalda. Thander ya iba más adelante.

-¿What the…? – Decía Tayron – ¡pensé que Yuki era un adorable lobo normal!

-Bueno, yo dije que era adorable, pero como jamás habías visto que llegase con él… y tampoco en principio de año lo traía para no asustar a todos… ¿Cómo sabes que se llama así?

-Me lo dijo… Ah… - miro extrañada – eso lo explica… - sintió como una flecha le había disparado cerca de su oreja – ¡HEY! Hijos de… - y como por inercia salto sobre uno de los monstruos, Bulbins, y lo hizo trizas, para volver con otro gran salto a Yuki.

-Eso… - Miro Alex sorprendido – ¡Fue increíble!

-Yo no…

-¡Oigan! – les hablo Thander, estaba escondido tras un gran árbol.

Alex dirijo su trayectoria hacia Thander, pero sin darse cuenta cierta valiente o más bien torpe había bajado de Yuki.

En un gran espacio le habían rodeado, saco sus garras, aunque se sentía diferente.

-Bueno… estamos a salvo Thander, Tayron… - miro hacia atrás pero ella no estaba – ¡Tayron!

-Tu noviecita torpe está ahí – señalo con facepalm a la chica.

-¿¡Pero cómo se le ocurre!? – Analizo las palabras del chico– ¡E-Ella no es mi novia!

-Lo que digas Romeo... Bueno, hay que salvarle, contra un jefe bulbin, sin espada o escudo esta frita – dijo Thander.

Pero dos segundos bastaron para que acabara con el bulbin y este hablara sencillamente para decir que había sido un honor.

Tenía una especie de cola y orejas lobunas, sus ojos eran amarillentos con verde y la línea se denotaba más grande y ancha que cuando era gato.

-Tayron… - Alex le miro.

Ella gruño y antes de atacarlo se interpuso Thander en su forma de Lobo. Intimido a la chica para que esta volviese a la normalidad.

-Tayron – Thander le miro serio, tomo su mano – Ya veo la razón por la cual… tu forma de lobo no siempre usas – La miro – careces de control ante la bestia interna.

-Yo… Lo siento Alex…Thander Gracias – le miro apenada.

-No tienes que… después de todo, manada es manada, y también carecía de control – acaricio su cabello como todo padre a su hija y siguieron andando.

* * *

Dejando a un lado esto, otros chicos estaban muy confundidos…

-¿Dónde estamos? – se pregunto una tierna chica.

-no lo sé… - dijo el albino.

-Robín… - La otra albina lo miro desconcertada, ambos traían puesto una gabardina negra…

-¡Daraen tu también! – sonrió de sobremanera y se abrazaron.

-¿Alguien puede decirme que pasa? – se levanto el otro de cabello obscuro.

-Daraen, Robín… ¿por qué están felices? No sabemos dónde estamos ni por qué… - pregunto Natalia confundida por la reacción de los albinos.

-Pues… bueno, eso aun no podemos decírselos. Pero tenemos que irnos de aquí… ahí – señalo un lugar, parecía ser una plaza. Algo alejado.

Los cuatro caminaron un rato, hasta llegar cerca de esa plaza.

En un rato habían llegado. Toda la gente se veía triste.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? – se preguntaron los albinos.

\- todos parecen tristes – Natalia empezó a entristecerse.

-¡No! – Robín hizo apartar su mirada – no te dejes llevar.

Stu igualmente mira pero en el no surge efecto – que raro – dijo Daraen – Contigo no pasa nada, debes ser muy especial – Stu se sonroja por el comentario.

-¡Para nada! Únicamente no soy débil ante la magia… - Dijo el mirando a otro lado con mejillas sonrojadas – Pero bueno – recobro su postura – En verdad tienen mucho que explicar.

-Es verdad Robín, tenemos que – Ambos te tomaron de la mano – per tenemos que ir a un lugar más privado – y luego de eso entraron a una casa.

* * *

Más en otra parte estaban más tranquilos.

Dos jóvenes se encontraban rondando por un prado, muy colorido.

-¡Ah! Esto es hermoso – sonrió la princesa Hylian.

-Zelda, ¿no crees que es extraño? – pregunto Ike.

-No, es hermoso… esto es hyrule ¿sabias? – Luego se tiro en el pasto.

-No sabía… ¿pero recuerdas la extraña sombra?

-¿Cuál? – dijo Zelda ignorando a Ike.

-¡OYE! – La tomo de ambos brazos – Zelda… - miro sus ojos, estaba de color lila – algo debió pasarte…

-No entiendo Ike – sonrió y trato de soltarse pero no lo logro.

-Zelda… - "Quizá no recordaría nada en ese momento" Pensó Ike y luego la beso.

Zelda comenzó a estremecerse y después de que le dio el beso y se separaron, abrió los ojos y volvieron a ser el zafiro que era.

-¿Eh? – Sacudió su cabeza – ¡Ike! – Se lanzo a sus brazos - ¿Qué ha pasado?

-No lo sé – dijo mirando a otro lado muy sonrojado – pero algo esta raro, muy raro aquí… ¿te das cuenta de que tenemos nuestra ropa de pelea?

-Es verdad… - admiro su vestido – mi vestido y todo lo demás…

Suspiro – Bueno… ya sabemos que algo no está bien aquí.

-por cierto… Ike – besa su mejilla – Me salvaste o al menos tengo la sensación de que lo hiciste.

-No, te equivocas – se sonroja, la chica tenia razón – Yo… simplemente hice lo que debía hacer.

-Y… ¿Qué hiciste? – preguntó crédula Zelda.

-Mmm…. Pues sacudí tu cabeza – dijo mirando a otro lado – si…. Eso…

-Pues gracias – en su mente deseaba que ese beso hubiese sido real, pero sólo había sido un "sueño" – Ike…

-¿Si…? – le miro mientras caminaban hacia otra parte.

-¿Te gusta alguna chica? – mira las flores y se sientan en el pasto.

-Pues… si, bastante… una chica en especial – dijo, mientras se recostaba en ese pasto.

-Enserio… ¿quien? – Zelda entusiasmada le mira.

-Es una chica muy tierna… y me encanta su forma de ser… - Ike miraba a Zelda tan interesada – ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Mmm… s-somos amigos ¿no? – se sonroja y mira a otro lado, tocando las flores y esperando que confiara en ella.

Ike no sabía qué hacer, así que para salvar su trasero mintió.

-Pues… - pensaba en quien podía ser y de repente salió de la nada – Lucina.

La dulce mirada se volvió amarga y su gran sonrisa se esfumo.

-¿Lucina…?

-Sí, s-supongo, siempre jugábamos de niños…

-Oh… si, por supuesto… yo también estoy enamorada ¿sabes…? – dijo mas triste.

-Ah ¿sí? – Ike temía pensar que había arruinado todo - ¿Quien?

-Pues… - y así Zelda comenzó a pensar "¡Vamos! Quien podría ser… ¡Ah!" – Bueno… él y yo jugábamos de niños también… es a-alto… es rubio… y…

-¿Link? – dijo decaído.

-S-Sí… es tan perfecto – fingió felicidad.

-Ah… debe serlo – menciono entristecido – bueno, deberíamos de salir de aquí… Zelda.

-Pues… sí Ike.

Incómodamente empezaron a caminar… sin rumbo alguno.

* * *

-¡Achu! – estornudo cierto rubio.

Con el estornudo despertó el rubio, que vino siendo Link.

-¿Dónde rayos…? – miro a su alrededor.

Aun lado estaba Lucina. Parecía inconsciente. Link respiro aliviado y luego trato de despertarla. Pero antes de, se dio cuenta de que vestía diferente.

-Lucina… - la movió un poco – Oye Lucina…

-¿Eh? – Lucina empezó a abrir los ojos – ¿Link? – Y cuando los abrió totalmente se dio cuenta de que estaba diferente – ¿De dónde sacaste esa ropa? – le dijo para que luego Link se mirara sorprendido y sus pupilas se dilataran.

-Las… ¡Las ropas! – Grito sorprendido – ¡Las ropas del héroe legendario! – Grito y luego empezó a bailar de la alegría.

-Oye… tranquilo viejo… ¿qué pasa con esas ropas? – pregunto confundida.

-Ah… bueno… en mi mundo se supone que el tener estas ropas es que soy el elegido por las diosas – menciono sonriendo – Lo que me hace poderoso… y ahora… podremos derrotar a todos.

-No sabía que eras arrogante Link – menciono extrañada.

-¡No es eso! – Dijo molesto – ahora podremos hacer más fácil las cosas… Lucina…

-Por cierto, ¿dónde estamos? – Link no respondió, pensaba en otras cosas – ¿Link? – le miro una vez más.

-Tenemos que ir en busca de la master Sword.

-¿¡Tenemooos!? - Link jalo su brazo y corrieron hacia lo desconocido.

* * *

Nuevamente nos vamos con los tres de la alcantarilla.

-Oye Roll, me duelen los pies, descansemos un poco – le dijo Marth a la chica.

-No, Marth, debemos hacer uso de nuestras fuerzas siempre al 100x100

-Sólo un poco Roll, a mí también me duelen, estamos caminando sin descanso durante horas.

-Claro mi Mac – se sentó en el suelo y estos hicieron lo mismo.

-Que injusticia… - dijo mirándole feo a la chica – No es justo que hayas hecho eso.

Poco después siguieron caminando hasta encontrarse con una luz muy potente.

-Estamos fuera… saluden a Smash "City"…

-¡Sí! Libertad, la verdad tengo antojo de un rico hela… do – Luego de mirar bien todo se dio cuenta de que era simplemente una tierra vacía, sin nada y que sobre ellos estaba el gran estadio… como nuevo.

-Oye… estás segura de que esto es…

-Claro que lo es… sólo hay un inconveniente.

-¿Cuál? – preguntaron al unisonó.

-Estamos en los principios de Smash City… aun sigue en mente la idea de crear una ciudad para esta tierra de valientes guerreros que buscan ser el más fuerte a toda costa.

-¿¡Qué!? Oye Mac, habla como Ganondorf – dijo Marth confundido.

-Es verdad… ahora que lo mencionas él no llego a dar su clase.

-¡Ah! Pongan atención par… digo, tarado – le dijo a Marth – eso no es ningún sueño o cosa por el estilo, de verdad estamos en un universo alterno, paralelo.

Ambos le miraron – ahora habla como el señor Falco – dijo el otro de cabello negro.

-No lo dudes… - dijo ella – enserio Mac.

-Yo te creo – dijo Marth al ver como su ropa cambiaba,

-¿WTF? – igual Mac tenia ropa diferente.

-Supongo que es hora de contar lo sucedido – dijo Marth sentándose en el suelo, explicando cada detalle de lo dicho por master hand.

-¿CÓMO? – Se pregunto Roll – eso lo hubieras dicho antes… Si master te encargo una tarea tan importante…

-Entonces… supongo que salvaremos nuestra línea temporal – dijo Marth.

-No supones – dijo Roll – Lo haremos.

* * *

Volviendo con Samus…

-Ahora que lo recuerdo… yo estaba con alguien más cuando me atacaron...

Y no estaba equivocada… dentro de una celda estaba cierto joven ideando un plan para salir.

-No puedo creer que Link haga esto – se dijo a sí mismo – y ahora que me doy cuenta, estoy en algo muy raro… encerrado en paredes de un grosor de 25 centímetros… un suelo firme… pero las rejas algo viejas… Mmm… y mis armas… un segundo – de su bolsillo trasero saco dos tipos de granadas. Una de humo y la otra explosiva – Ya sé cómo salir – Dijo Laignus mirando últimos detalles para su escape y la infinitas posibilidades.

Tomo una navaja que tenia de las muchas armas... y tallo el sueño haciendo cálculos para que el plan fuese exitoso...

-Después saco a Samus, Peach y Palutena... - sonrió de sobremanera - ¡Que empiece el Show! - Así con las pocas cosas a su alrededor comenzó a poner en marcha el fantástico plan. Decía en su mente - "_Uno: Tomo la corbata, que es de algodón, material mega resiente y la humedezco con la gotera de ahí... la coloco alrededor de los barrotes y hago una abertura de 100x97 centímetros Aproximadamente... suficiente para escapar. Dos: lo mismo hago con los barrotes de la puerta, salgo, saco a Palutena, quien destrozara las cadenas de Samus y Peach... Tres: tiro por las escaleras la granada y hago explotar esto, haciendo creer que salí por el acceso principal... y finalmente... dejo la granada de humo para que no vean que salimos por la ventanilla... ¡perfecto!"_

* * *

Dos ángeles estaban profundamente dormidos. Junto a ellos Shulk.

-Mierda… me siento molido por un tractor Sheik – dijo Shulk.

-¿Shulk? – Pit miro a Shulk,

-¿Pit? – Shulk miro a Pit.

Se miraban de arriba abajo, ropa diferente… bueno, en el caso de Pit… y Shulk tenía una espada.

-¿Oye no viste a Sheik? – pregunto.

-No… pero ¿no es más importante saber dónde estamos?

Era una parte desolada… como un tipo de lugar lleno de vegetación… un tipo de llanura.

-Siento que conozco este lugar – dijo Shulk – en mis ojos…

-… ¿Qué? – Pit se confundía.

-veo muchas cosas Pit – dijo sonriendo – ¡Tantas!

-Ok… creo que te drogaste – dijo muy asustado.

-No… son otras cosas Pit…

-ay mi cabeza – dijo Kuro.

-¡Kuro! Shulk se volvió loco – dijo Pit abrazando al ángel negro.

-Suéltame idiota… y no… simplemente ve el futuro…

-¿Qué? – Pregunto el aludido – ¿Cómo es eso?

-Pues… mira, la espada que tienes…

Comenzó a darse un rodeo de lo lindo, pero al final Shulk no entendió ni "J" de lo que Kuro había dicho.

Por otra parte los tres jóvenes se encontraban cerca de Kakariko Village.

Se dieron cuenta de que el castillo estaba lleno de nubes obscuras…

-Rayos… - dijo Thander – esto es muy peligroso…

-Eso – dijo Alex - ¿No se supone que esto pasó en un pasado? –Pregunto Alex a Thander.

-Esto me huele mal. Esto… es raro… jamás había visto tal situación.

-¿De qué hablan? – Pregunto Tayron mirando el cielo con algo de miedo.

-No tengas miedo Tay… ¿Ok? – pregunto Alex. Tomo su mano delicadamente.

-debe serlo… tener miedo por esto... Solo mirar al cielo nos da la impresión de que es raro… pero sobre todo malo.

-Veras Tayron…

"Hace tiempo… hubo una época de obscuridad… el reino del crepúsculo a mandato del tirano de las sombras… Zant… provoco muchas cosas inauditas"

-Pero obviamente tras él estaba Ganondorf, el rey de las tinieblas – continuo Thander…

"Zant tras haber fallado su cometido… fue **encarcelado** por la legítima heredera al trono… Midna… Ayudada por el héroe de los ropajes verdes"

-Sí… y desde ese entontes **el reino del crepúsculo y Hyrule unieron fuerzas (*)** \- Menciono Alex sonriendo.

-Y vivimos en paz y armonía, gracias al héroe del crepúsculo – termino el otro.

-Si es así, ¿Qué significa eso? – señalo la lúgubre escena.

-Que algo debió alterar la realidad… si es que estamos en otro tiempo… ya que… Hyrule City es más grande… con varios edificios… y cosas por el estilo…

-Imagino que esa es la respuesta – dijo Tayron – viajamos en el tiempo y estamos aquí para arreglar las cosas…

-Supongo – dijo Alex – además… es extraño todo esto… si no hay otra teoría, suena más coherente decir eso...

_Todos empezaron a vagar… vagar para cambiar las cosas que estaban mal de acuerdo a la verdadera historia que debió suceder._

* * *

Los albinos, la chica de cabello negro y Stu entraron a un lugar. Se sentaron, era una especie de taberna medieval. Con adornos peculiares… espadas y escudos colgando… ebrios celebrando… La música y el ambiente no eran tan malos.

-¿Entonces? – Pregunto la dulce chica de ojos café – ¿ahora qué haremos?

-Esperar – dijeron los otros dos – escondernos bien.

-No podemos… deberían contarnos lo que pasa y la razón… - dijo Stu molesto.

-Stu… - Daraen tomo su mano – sé… sé que es difícil. Pero ten paciencia.

-En este momento me falta tolerancia Daraen….

-Trata de tenerla… te ayudare ¿sí? – ambos jóvenes sonrojaron sus mejillas.

Luego de un rato decidieron contar lo sucedido a los dos…. Estos quedaron perplejos y luego…

-¿¡Todo este tiempo han ocultado algo tan importante!? – grito Stu, atrayendo la atención de varios tipos.

-Lo sé… lo sentimos mucho… pero es inevitable… no podemos alterar las cosas… - dijeron ambos apenados.

-Daraen… supuse que serias la mas consiente – a esto Robín le miro mal – y ahora… me dices esto – reclamo Stu.

-Stu… calma… el chiste es que ahora nos van a perseguir a todas partes… debemos hacer uso de nuestras habilidades – dijo Natalia – no podemos perder la batalla…

-Exacto… - dijo Robín – tenemos muchas cosas por las cuales debemos luchar ahora… también fue petición de Master y Crazy Hand.

Natalia miro a Stu y le sonrió, le extendió la mano y luego dijo – ¿Recuerdas tus primero días en Smash City?

-Los recuerdo bien…

-¿Sabes donde esta Samus ahora? – pregunto de nuevo de forma que Stu reacciono.

-No, no lo sé – dijo decaído.

-¿Ella es importante cierto? Yo recuerdo que fue la primera en hablar contigo… ella… simplemente extendió su mano a ti… y sonrió diciendo "Deja tus preocupaciones en el pasado, avanza hacia el futuro… y sólo recuerda que has hecho cosas buenas para otros… vive con eso y deja atrás los malos recuerdos" Fue quien despejo tu mente…

Stu no lo pensó dos veces y acepto la mano de Natalia…

-Esa es tu verdadera fuerza… las personas importantes por quienes vives feliz… - sonrió Natalia… Daraen y Robín miraron con alegría aquella escena.

-Buscaremos a los demás… - anuncio Stu – y luego de encontrarlos podremos derrotar a todos los subordinados del tipo malo ¿no? – miro a Robín.

-Si… eso mismo.

-¡Entonces no perdamos tiempo! – Los cuatro intentaron salir, pero unos invitados indeseables habían aparecido.

-¿Ya se van? - dijo ese chico pelirrojo de ojos naranjas. Un enemigo fuerte.

* * *

**Mucho antes…**

-Maestro…

-Alice…

Una serie de villanos conocidos y no conocidos salieron de las sombras de aquella sala de reunión.

-Dark Link… Medusa… Stephan… Elizter... querido Ghirahim… Ganondorf… Bowser…

En una jaula gigante estaba Ridley…

-Tú también… escandaloso… Y luego tu… querido Tabuu…

-Si mi señor… - se inclino el aludido quien controlaba a Ridley.

-Los he reunido ya que Alice completo la primera fase del plan, pero como Master Hand es tan necio ayudo a ciertos dos que pertenecen a nuestro tiempo y también que todos los antiguos Smashers dejaron sus poderes al máximo en esta tierra. No quería, pero necesitamos exterminarlos… ya saben… los que participaron en el torneo anterior, no creo que los nuevos tengan fantásticos poderes como imaginamos… así que… ¡Es hora de la fiesta!

Pero en ese momento se escucho un gran estruendo… y parte de su guarida de derrumbaba…

-¿¡Ahora qué!? – se pregunto el jefe de todos.

-Parece… que alguien dejo escapar a uno de los enjaulados – dijo Stephan.

-Cállate mocoso – dijo Dark – no se preocupe mi señor… este no escapara.

-No importa, déjalo ir… nada puede hacer un insecto. De todas formas… los demás insignificantes mocosos se reunirán… seguramente… así que se dividirán por secciones…

Y todos formaron una línea.

-Dark Link, ve por el héroe…

-A la orden – se mezclo con la sombra del suelo y desapareció.

-Medusa… encárgate de los mocosos ángeles

-Claro – dijo haciendo sonidos de serpiente para desaparecer como los otros dos.

-Ghirahim… querido… encárgate de los tres genios de la alcantarilla…

-Como ordene… - Se teletransporto rápidamente…

-Ganondorf… ve por la princesa llorica…

-Muy bien… - hizo una reverencia y se fue.

-Bowser… tú ya sabes… los hermanos y la rara de la estrella.

Bowser rugió y salió tras dejar su fuego salir de su hocico.

-Y… Elizter… - dijo parando un segundo.

-Sí, ¿señor? – se pregunto él.

-No tengas piedad con tu hermana. Y los otros dos mocosos…

-Sabe que sigo sus órdenes… - Tras un parpadeo se había ido.

-Stephan… ve por el pez gordo – dijo el tipo tras las sombras refiriéndose a los albinos…

-Enseguida – El muchacho pronuncio tres palabras para luego desaparecer.

-Alice... te encargo a los fugitivos.

-Con gusto...

-Y si quieres... mata al o la que se interponga - sonrió de forma maligna - te lo mereces después de todo.

-Así sera... - Corrió rápidamente sonriendo de forma alocada e inconsciente.

Todos se habían ido…

En frente del responsable de todo, estaban las cosas ya fuesen materiales o emocionales de cada joven del Grupo especial de High-School Smash…

-El Multi-universo… será mío… Pronto… ¡sus fuentes de poder serán completamente mías!

Y las velas encendidas se apagaron…

**Continuara…**

* * *

El universo alterno de la realidad que vivían está en peligro… si no fue Tabuu, entonces ¿quién? Cada vez hay más revelaciones… ahora que Samus es consciente de los sentimientos de Link no se detendrá hasta aclararlo por completo… y Laignus había conseguido idear un plan para provocar el estruendo…

Ahora, los secretos de los albinos se irán revelando poco a poco…

**Próximo episodio: **_"¿Los muertos reviven?"_

* * *

Hello! Hola soy Su fabulosa escritora Yuu-Link-Sama! V: oc no… creo que tarde bastante, perdonen… he tenido muchos deberes…: c la escuela es agotadora… y bueno… ya comencé el próximo capítulo xD…

**El (*) Significa algo confuso… Pues si… la parte que dice que el crepúsculo y hyrule unieron fuerzas, es un universo alterno, donde Midna decide dejar el espejo intacto…**

Bien he decidido marcar mucho el Samink… ¿por qué? ¡Porque YOLO! Nah, sólo se me hace buena parejita… y un poco de Lucina/Robín, ZelIke, Mario/Peach, y uno más xD lo llame… **DaraStu** v: xD no me mates **Leozx95 **Te doy el gusto de que es una pareja oficial 0': xD… y también el **Taylex** xD *3* Gracias **Hikari no kokoro** v: por bendecir el fic con semejante galán…

Además **Laignus**….**uzinaki**, tu Oc me salvo el pellejo 0: Tengo planes para ti o3o… y eres muy esencial en el fanfic…

**AmpharosG**… déjame decirte… Natalia es lo más kawaii del mundo 0': Se me ocurrió algo para ella al transcurso de los capítulos.

**Benjax37**… el chico lobo Thander, tendrá un aprendiz xD

También, por que deje el Samink u.u pobre Mac gracias a Luz por **Roll** (**Macoll**) y a Link con su malvado, que me hacían falta porque todos son héroes… bueno, Mac ahora tendrá pareja, un poco molesta, se nota, pero… será kawaii todo… y bueno… desde aquí habrá peleas revelaciones y demás cosas de la mente de mi loca… perdón de mi loca mente cX

Saludos felices.

-Yuu-Link.


	9. EpVIII: ¿Los muertos reviven?

Hola, bueno, este es mi segundo Fic, espero que les agrade la trama y bueno, las parejas designadas n.n… y si quieren matarme está bien c':

Gracias a los reviews de todos… Yo sigo aquí presente actualizando esta historia que está empezando a complicarse xD.

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Smash Bros es propiedad de Nintendo y Masahiro Sakurai-san. Decidí hacer esta historia, porque smash Bros también me encanta.

(A.U)/(U.A)/Universo alterno.

Narración de la autora** ¡CHICOS! Este capítulo va dedicado a mis dos seguidoras del FIC c: ¿Por qué? ¡Pues estas dos chicas Kawaiis cumplen años! c: Las quiero mucho, Hikari 0': Gracias por seguir este loco Fanfic y además has expuesto a un personaje tan hermoso xD OK no pero si a la vez xD ¡Luz CHAN! Tú que has sido mi amiga desde hace tiempo 0': Gracias… Les quiero desear un Muy feliz cumpleaños… a las dos Por esa razón les dedico este capítulo c: Omedetou Otanjobi-des… Espero que les guste mucho c: O al menos les guste xD**

* * *

**-School-**

_Episodio VIII: ¿Los muertos reviven?_

* * *

**-.-.-. Anterior mente en School-.-.-**

_**Todos se habían ido…**_

_**En frente del responsable de todo, estaban las cosas ya fuesen materiales o emocionales de cada joven del Grupo especial de High-School Smash… **_

_**-El Multi-universo… será mío… Pronto… ¡sus fuentes de poder serán completamente mías!**_

_**Y las velas se apagaron.**_

Mas otro detalle había quedado… pues los trofeos de dos héroes pasados reposaban frente al misterioso hombre encapuchado… una forma indefinida, más parecido a una goma de mascar color rosado… y otro, un dinosaurio color verde, con algunos detalles de rojo, de una cara muy tierna.

* * *

-Esto no anda del todo bien – Susurro Thander a Alex – ¿puedes darte cuenta por qué?

-No… la verdad me resulta extraño… esto debería ser una ciudad, bueno… confirmed, esto es otro tiempo, seguro – dijo el mirando a Thander, quien no parecía tan sorprendido.

De manera repentina Tayron se lanza sobre Alex.

-Oye… - le sonríe pícaramente – ¿puedo darte un beso?

Alex se sorprende igual que Thander. Era muy reservada en cuanto a lo que significaba mostrar sus sentimientos a Alex.

-¿Qué demonios dices? – Pregunto Thander – No es hora de jugar, idiota.

-¡Cállate tarado!, yo hago lo que quiera – dijo muy molesta.

-O-Oye… yo no creo que sea lo correcto Tayron – dijo él, a lo que la chica simplemente hizo una mueca.

-Humm… niñito miedoso. No volveré a preguntarte esas cosas, es demasiado para ti… sin embargo existen más hombres en el mundo – mira de forma provocativa a Thander.

Alex quedo boquiabierto. Tayron se adelanto y ahora al caminar mostraba más sus caderas.

Thander le miro con molestia, para mostrar una cara de WTF a Alex.

-No sé qué le pasa – dijo Alex algo decaído. Suspiro y camino junto a Thander.

-No te desanimes… yo tengo chica, no me gusta Tayron… es bonita, pero tengo mis gustos.

-Eso no me preocupa… me preocupa su actitud.

-Oye… posiblemente sea su instinto.

-¿Instinto?

-Si… veras, las mujeres lobo siempre son más activas que nosotros…

-¿Ah? Entonces…. Eso significa…

-Mientras no tenga su otro lado más calmado ella seguirá siendo así, y me temo que si no haces algo la perderás. Bueno, también puede que su lado humano este ahí, pero el lobo tomo posesión de su cordura… si es que tenía.

-¿Qué? No se dé que hablas – le miro mal pero sonrojado.

-Alex, la engañaras a ella, pero a mí no… se que sinceramente te gusta de una forma muy especial.

-Shh – le tapa la boca – ¿Qué tal si te escucha?

-¿Y que tal si ve a un tipo que le parezca atractivo? Mejor déjala a tu mando… ósea dile que si… mientras todo esto se resuelve…

-Quieres decir…

-Hazla tu chica temporalmente…

-¿Eh? ¡O-oye! – Grito alterado, Tayron los miro raro – Oye – susurro – ¿Eso funcionara para su bien?

-Sí, lo hará… supongo que al final saldrás ganando tú también… - dio un ligero golpecillo en su hombro – Inténtalo…

Alex trago saliva y luego abrazo a Tayron de espaldas.

-Bromeaba con no hacer aquello… Tayron… - susurro, aunque su semblante se veía sombreado.

Tayron quedo estática…

-¿Uh? – Le miró – ¿Así que no te resistirás? – Muy rápidamente esta le da un beso en la mejilla – Sin embargo perdiste tu oportunidad de tenerme exclusivamente para ti…

Alex se había quedado todo rojo y parado en la pose que la había abrazado.

-Olvide decirte que no aceptan si las rechazan una vez – le miro de forma curiosa – Hablare con ella… después de todo le controlo por ser alfa – En sus pensamientos se preguntaba cómo había sido posible aguantar su forma en lobo, ya que el solía perder el control de una forma peor que ella.

Thander se acerco a Tayron.

-Deberías aceptar a Alex…

-Él me rechazo. Su decisión fue tomada – dijo pícaramente.

-¿Sabes qué? Otros hombres te van a mirar con lujuria y conveniencia… sin embargo Alex lo hace por que te quiere realmente… seas la gata tierna o la loba que se cree ardiente…

-Odio a los gatos – Gruño a Thander – Ni pienses que volveré a ser sumisa… solamente diré que estaré provocándole celos… a ver cómo reacciona – empezó a reír de forma que parecía sentirse mucho – Si es verdad que me quiere… que lo demuestre sin timidez o por obligación. Una mujer lobo tiene los sentidos muy agudos – dijo esto para aclarar que los había escuchado –Por cierto… no se lo digas… o te matare mientras duermes…

-Oh… demonios… -Thander vio como se alejaba – Con esos dotes que tiene ahora… le creo lo de que me asesine.

Alex fue tras Thander rápidamente – Oye Thander… ¿Qué dijo?

-¿Ella? No dijo nada – siguió caminando, aparentando no haber escuchado nada.

-¿Seguro? Es que yo… - El chico seguía a Thander de cerca.

-Nada… enserio…

-No es posible… yo…

-La cosas es que no te rindas con la chica… - le dijo sin mirarlo – Sera lo mejor.

* * *

En otra parte estaban las chicas y Laignus.

-¡Corran! – Laignus tomó a Palutena de un brazo y la jalo, ya que corría muy lento. Samus era la que iba más rápido. Peach iba regular y Destello en sus brazos.

Tras ellos iba Alice, quien logro alcanzar a Laignus y darle una gran patada en el rostro.

-Imbécil… tratas de escapar con estas inútiles, pero la noticia es que no pueden – sonrió de manera loca.

Peach y Palutena corrieron a su lado. Samus se atrevió a regresarle un golpe, igual de duro a Alice.

-¡No te le acerques desgraciada! – Dijo Samus con coraje – ¡Siempre supe que eras una maldita bruja!

Alice con mucha ira trato de golpearla pero Samus la esquivo y luego con su blaster le disparo lográndole dar en una pierna.

-¡Perra! – Grito ofuscada Alice - ¿¡Cómo te atreves!? – Esta vez le lanzo una daga. Sin embargo Samus había perdido la conciencia y no parecía ser ella misma… Alcanzo a tomar la daga del mango y le regreso con fuerza clavándola en el brazo de la otra.

-¿Eso es todo? – Dijo con voz provocativa, giro en sí misma y aventó su blaster al cielo y al caer hizo una pose sexy.

-No… - Murmuro para sí – ¡NO puede ser!

La chica corrió hacia el aposento de su amo para informar que **una** había despertado.

Los otros miraron a Samus confundidos. No era propio de ella hacer ese tipo de cosas.

-Palutena… ¡Peach! – Samus se abalanzo contra ella – ¿Princesa, estas bien?

Peach confundida miro a samus de reojo, pues esta le abrazaba fuertemente.

-Lo estoy Aran… - dijo ella sintiéndose rara.

-No es propio de ti no hablar con tantos apodos dulces… ¿Paso algo? ¿Es por el imbécil fontanero que se fue…? Por cierto Link… Kirby y Yoshi… además de ese idiota de Pit… muy creídos pero fueron los primeros en caer… y Ike… Marth… - suspiro resignada.

-¿De qué hablas Samus? – Pregunto extrañada Palutena.

-De la pelea contra Tabuu, aunque al final parece que alguien más estaba detrás de todo… - Samus miro a Laignus – ¿Quién eres tú?

-Sam… soy Laignus – Trato de tomarla del brazo pero ella reacciono de manera negativa y se alejo apuntando con su blaster.

-¡No! – Grito Peach – El es nuestro amigo, Samus…

-No mío… desconfió de ti, aunque ellas no lo hagan, ¿quedo claro?

-Muy claro, no sé qué te pasa Aran – dijo molesto el oji-verde.

-Yo estoy bien… tu eres un completo extraño para mí.

-Sí, si… de todas formas hay que salir de aquí – Comento Laignus – ¡Miren, la salida!

La salida si era aquella, a lo lejos se apreciaba un gran castillo… con nubes arriba, de colores rojizos.

-Hyrule Castle…

* * *

Mientras tanto:

Yuki caminaba a la par con los chicos.

-Hum… ven aquí – Alex se monto con Yuki e invito a Thander.

-No gracias… puedo caminar sólo… miro a eso como una paradoja… un lobo, sobre un lobo- rio un poco – irónico.

Tayron seguía dignamente caminando, aunque de repente por su cabeza rondaba un recuerdo… algo que no podía ser de ella y sin embargo lo estaba recordando.

-No… no lo hagas… – susurro Tayron –… no te vayas… ¡NO!

Grito a lo que los otros dos corrieron para ver qué pasaba.

Alex bajo rápidamente de Yuki y la abrazo fuertemente.

-Tayron… - le miro – ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Haz algo Oliver! ¡No puedes dejar que se vaya, por favor! – suplico mirando a Alex.

-¡Tayron, soy yo, Alex!

-¡OLIVER! ¡Si ella se va, cosas malas sucederán!

-¿¡Quién!?

-¡Alice!

Thander reacciono ante el nombre y miro a la chica. Sus ojos parecían cafés.

-Algo no anda bien… Tayron… - en ese momento sintió una presencia, tratando de matar a Tayron. Thander empujo a Alex y a ella a un lado.

-Maldición – dijo un desconocido.

-¿¡Quien rayos eres!? – pregunto Thander enfadado. Pronto sacaba pequeños rayos eléctricos de su cuerpo.

-¡Oye! ¿¡Maldito, tratas de matarnos!? – pregunto con enfado Alex.

-Me llamo Elizter y sí, eso hago.

Tayron reacciono enseguida.

-¡Elizter! – como si nada su forma de lobo se había ido, ahora era solamente ella, como solía ser, normal.

-Hermanita… hace que tiempo que no te veo… ¿Cómo estás? Creciste un poco…

-¡Imposible… tú… tú estás muerto!

-No pequeña… no lo estoy.

-Elizter… - la chica empezó a llorar.

-Hermanita, lo siento, pero debes morir…

Alex la puso detrás de él.

-Primero… pasas sobre mí.

-Alex… ¡no! – la chica lo abrazo – no te permitiré semejante acto… él ya no es mi hermano. Mi hermano murió hace tiempo, es arriesgado pelear con un muerto.

-Muerto o no… no quiero que nada te pase…

-Alex – Tayron sabía que ya nada podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión y con decisión dijo – peleare a tu lado – su modo lobo se activo y ambos se pusieron en guardia.

-Yo los apoyare… no dejare que mueran… aunque Tayron puede morir si quieres… - dijo Thander en forma de burla, Alex lo miro con cara de "WTF" y Tayron sonrió de forma molesta.

-Gracias Thander, yo también te quiero…

-Créeme, es lo que más quiero – dijo Elizter mirando a Tayron.

-¿Por qué hacer esto…? diste tu vida para salvar la mía, me protegiste… y ¿ahora quieres matarme?

-Claro que di mi vida… monstruo… ¿Por qué crees que fuiste la única que quedo? Eras la maldita cría de ese maldito wolfeir… nunca fuiste mi hermana, esa cosa te quería… como si nuestra madre biológica te hubiera traído de una madriguera de esas cosas...

-No… yo no soy un monstruo…

-Claro que lo eres… aparentas ser humana, pero en realidad eres un lobo maldito… eres una mujer lobo asesina.

-No – comenzó a llorar más – no lo soy… ¡te equivocas! ¡Tú mataste al Wolfeir ese día! ¡Tú! ¡Me salvaste, ambos se lastimaron mutuamente al punto de morir!

-Tayron – Alex limpio sus lagrimas.

-Suéltame… - Tayron volvió a mostrar el colmillo – Lo matare de nuevo.

-Mientes… ¡Es que ya no recuerdas! ¡Ahora, atrévete a matarme maldita!

Tayron troto hasta Elizter, él formo un campo de fuerza para evitar la entrada o salida del lugar de combate.

-¡No! – Dijo Thander – debemos sacarla de ahí…

-¡Tayron! – Alex golpeaba pero no lograba nada, Yuki y Thander lo mismo.

Tayron se abalanzo rápidamente, Elizter golpeo en la cara haciéndola sangrar.

Con rabia le soltó un golpe en el estomago, su mano ahora era una pata y con sus garras logro cortar severamente al joven.

Elizter se tomo el abdomen y luego le dio una patada, pero esta simplemente la ignoro como si fuese de lo más normal. Paso a morderlo, ahora era completamente una loba, había roto y dejado atrás el hermoso kimono y ahora era irreconocible.

Pelaje color negro azulado, ojos verdes amarillentos de bravo mirar, una silueta impresionante de una fuerte loba.

Elizter se sorprendió, ella pasó a morderle un brazo y arrancárselo sin piedad alguna. El otro se quejo y sin brazo trato de golpearla. Pero nada funcionaba, decidió huir de la escena.

El campo de fuerza se esfumo, Thander se alejo un poco.

Alex intento acercársele, pero esta reacciono. Intento aventarse contra Alex pero Yuki lo impidió y la lanzo más lejos de un salto.

Gruñían ambos animales. Alex corrió sin pensar en las consecuencias y abrazo a la loba.

Tayron lo mordió y este se quejo de dolor. Thander estaba listo para asesinarla.

-¡NO! – Grito Alex al ver que su amigo estaba a punto de hacer aquello – ¡Sólo espera… confía en mi Thander!

Se resistía al abrazo y logro lastimar a Alex aun más, pero él no se alejo y termino por dejarse vencer. La joven se des transformaba, el problema era que ahora permanecía en paños menores. Es decir, únicamente su ropa interior.

-Alex… - la chica lo miro ya sin sus orejas y cola de loba – ¿Paso algo?

Sonrojado alejaba la vista de ella –Pues… échate un vistazo.

Se dio cuenta de que no tenía ropa.

-¿Pecho plano, Alex?– dijo Thander burlándose.

-¡Oye tu! – le grito la otra sonrojada abrazando a Alex – ¿Por qué me dices plana?

Alex le sonrió, se sonrojo un poco y luego dijo – Para nada Thander – Ahora tenía una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro.

Tayron se miro, ella permanecía en los brazos del joven. Alex, sin pensarlo dos veces se quito la chaqueta y se la puso, le quedaba algo larga.

-G-Gracias – dijo de forma dulce.

-Tayron… – Alex se acerco lentamente a ella, mientras ella retrocedía un poco, por la vergüenza, al final ambos labios se encontraron dejando del lado a toda cosa alrededor.

-Que cursis… - Dijo Thander – si Miji estuviera aquí… les demostraría que es un beso de verdad.

-¿Miji? – pregunto Alex sonriendo.

-Si, Miji…

Tayron estaba tan perdida y con un aura rosada que dejaba brotar florecillas por doquier.

-Bueno… tenemos que buscarle ropa a esta chica… - Iba a mirarla pero no lo hizo – ahora…

-Oye tranquilo – dijo Alex – debe haber alguna tienda, yo tengo muchas rupias.

-Si… es verdad, estamos en Hyrule…

-A-Alex – Tayron lo llamo algo roja.

-Dime – Alex devolvió la mirada, con una gran sonrisa en sus ojos.

-¿Qué significo ese beso?

-¿Uh? – Este volvió a mirarla – ¿No sabes? – Se acerco peligrosamente a ella de nuevo – Significa que me gustas y te quiero demasiado, posiblemente al punto de amarte… hace un rato habías dicho algo que me había dejado helado…

-Dije… algo tonto… ya lo sé – Se tapa el rostro- perdóname, tu más que nadie jamás debió ver esa cara mía…

-Me gustan todas y cada una de ellas… aunque hayas sido dura conmigo – le abraza.

-¡Por todos los cielos! – Les miro mal Thander – Dejen de demostrarse cariñitos y vamos por ropa para Tayron – el joven les miro asqueado – Aunque me extraña que nadie haya hecho un alboroto… - dijo extrañado – Bueno, párense ustedes dos… aquí hay dos bazares con bastante variedad de ropa…

* * *

Ghirahim y Stephan se encontraron, Stephan le dijo a Ghirahim que le cediera su misión, y este acepto.

Stephan iba por Roll, Mac y Marth.

Roll caminaba tranquilamente, tomando a Marth por un brazo y a Mac por la mano.

El gran estadio se veía majestuoso, pero algo no nadaba bien… una bomba de tiempo de escucho y luego exploto… el gran estadio caía en pedazos y estos estaban sobre él.

-¡Corran! – Roll jalo a los jóvenes, puesto que era muy veloz.

Una vez fuera de peligro Mac y Marth respiraban tan rápido y Roll seguía en guardia.

-Alguien… quiere hacernos morir… - dijo por lo bajo la chica.

-Ya… me di cuenta – anuncio Mac.

-¡Yo no entiendo porque! – Dijo Marth molesto y jadeando – Me estoy hartando.

-Pues, alguien que quiera…

-Roll… cuanto tiempo pequeña…

-¡Ah! – los ojos de la chica se iluminaron – ¿¡Stephan!?

-¡Así es! – sonrió de manera falsa.

En cuanto lo iba a abrazar Mac se abalanzo sobre Stephan y Marth se la llevo por una mano.

-¡Corran! – Dijo Mac, al pararse había dejado un poco aturdido al chico pelirrojo.

Los tres corrían en dirección contraria del joven, pero Roll se resistía.

-¡Déjenme! ¡Es un amigo mío!

-¡Eres tan torpe que no te diste cuenta de que tenía una daga tras su espalda!- dijo Marth.

-¡Tampoco te diste cuenta de su sonrisa falsa! – dijo Mac mirándola a ella.

-Pero… - en ese instante no pudieron decir nada más, habían caído de una pendiente sobre una jungla extensa aunque cerca de un rápido (rio).

-Bueno… resulto más fácil de lo esperado. – Dijo sonriendo a lo grande. Luego desapareció del lugar.

-¡Oh fuck! – Mac logro tomar una rama que sobre salía de la misma pendiente.

-N-No puedo sostenerme mucho tiempo Mac – dijo Marth quien tomaba la mano de Mac – Toma a Roll… y sigan el camino.

-¡De ninguna manera! – Mac le miro molesto – Hay un millón de posibilidades… no te rindas… imbécil…

-Soltare tu mano… y con la poca fuerza que me queda… sostendrás a Roll…

-¡No Marth! – La chica lo miro – no lo hagas…

-Ya tome mi decisión – dijo, al tiempo que con fuerza alzaba a la pequeña Roll y hacia que se sostuviera de los hombros de Mac y el se soltó.

-¡NO! – Gritaron desesperados los otros dos, Luego Roll salto hacia Marth y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-¡DESPIERTA, PRINCIPE LOWELL!- Grito Roll, a lo que el joven miro de otra forma y luego miro a la chica.

-¿En plena caída…? – Miro a Roll y dijo – No quiero que le pase nada señorita – La abrazo y juntos cayeron cerca de unas gigantescas hojas de los arboles. Con agilidad, fuerza y gracia tomo su espada que apareció repentinamente en su costado, con la cual logro enterrar en el tronco de un árbol y parar de caer.

-Marth… Lowell…

Del cielo una voz se escuchaba a lo que Marth miro al cielo y cacho a Mac.

-¡Ahhh! – Mac seguía gritando aun en brazos de Marth.

-Mac… ya paso… Mac – al ver que no reaccionaba Roll le abofetea – ¡Estas bien Mac!

-Ah… - suspiro hondo – Vaya, pensé que moriría.

-Eso no pasara mientras esté aquí – dijo Marth heroicamente.

-¿Marth? – Miro increíblemente desconcertado.

-Veras… Marth ha despertado su esencia… ósea… en nuestro universo alterno los héroes de una generación anterior salvaron el Multi-Universo, sin embargo aquí, fallaron… el estadio de allá una vez fue muy brillante… como lo vimos, pero en nuestra realidad, esta diferente ¿no?

-Ah… - Mac se rasco la nuca – eso significa que nosotros no despertaremos ese lado puesto que no lo tenemos…

-No exactamente… tu si lo tienes Mac.

-¿Enserio? – Se examino – No lo siento aun…

-Pues… despertaras tarde o temprano… es la ley de vida.

-Pues… está bien – Se rasco la nuca nuevamente – ¡Oh! ¡Tu ropa Marth! – Dijo Mac anonadado.

Marth suspiro – ¿Qué tiene? No debería ser mi imagen, lo sé, está un poco sucia ya – Luego miro a Roll – Oye señorita, ¿sabes dónde estoy?

-Claro… pero ¿tú sabes por qué estás aquí?

-Pues… Mario, Yoshi, Pit, Kirby, Link, Ike y yo… intentamos parar a Tabuu, con ayuda de master y Crazy hand. Todo iba perfecto pero algo sucedió…

* * *

_Mire a Ike, el se veía seguro… Link mantenía su semblante serio, Mario tenía una mirada retadora, lo mismo Yoshi y Kirby, Pit sonreía a lo grande, parecía divertirle y yo miraba con mucha fe de ganar… Crazy y Master permanecían para hacer que el portal al mundo normal no desapareciera._

_Estábamos a punto de ganar… pero una fuerza extraña hizo que nuestros movimientos fueran lentos._

_Kirby cayó primero, junto con Yoshi… y sus trofeos fueron llevados con ese extraño mago._

_Pit fue el que siguió, con tres golpes de gracia termino por salir volando del lugar._

_Mario fue encerrado en una jaula de metal gigante…_

_Solo quedábamos, Ike, Link y yo._

_Ike, en un acto de valentía por salvar nuestras vidas rompió el báculo del tipo, un tipo sin cabello, con una barba color negra y túnica blanca con tocados dorados. Su bastón parecía un reloj de arena pero con arena color negra._

_Sin embargo al tiempo que esto pasó el cobarde aprovecho y enterró una parte del bastón en el abdomen de Ike. Yo grite con rabia, pero Link se me adelanto y con un grácil movimiento enterró su espada en el corazón del tipo._

_Link lo miro desafiante pues él y Ike habían formado una amistad muy grande._

_Tabuu miro a Link, antes de que este le golpeara tome medidas y aleje su arma del cuerpo de Link._

_Este al ver lo cobarde que era para hacerlo por la espalda corrió en mi ayuda._

_-¡Vamos Link! Recuerda que la princesa Zelda te espera… ella espera que regreses como el héroe de su reino._

_Link asintió con la mirada decidida…_

_Ambos lográbamos el cometido… pero algo por detrás inesperadamente sucedió…_

_El tipo de antes se había curado con magia y con un hechizo apareció un enemigo inesperado… ambos no creíamos lo visto… Link se exalto demasiado tarde. _

_-¡Link! – trate de ayudarlo, pero Tabuu pudo conmigo._

* * *

-Supongo que debí prevenir eso… debimos haber aceptado la ayuda de los demás… pero no lo hicimos…Yo no quería que nada pasara con mis amigos… con aquellos que habíamos formado, Link no quería que le sucediera nada a Zelda, que era la princesa de su reino, y tampoco deseaba mal para Samus que supongo llego a gustarle un poquito. Ike lo hacía por Zelda… increíblemente uno podría pensar que Link amaba a Zelda o Ike a Samus, pero no.

-Marth… no fue tu culpa… no sabía que esto pasaría… supongo que ahora llegara lo que necesitamos, ayuda… ayuda de personas que saben cómo vencer al nuevo enemigo…

-Enserio… ese tipo me da miedo… es invencible con ese báculo…

-Doplio no es invencible Marth… - Dijo Roll – Conozco a dos personas que podrían ayudarnos en esto… pero… bueno, supongo que saldrán de donde sea que estén. -Paro un momento y comenzó a pensar - _"Tambien espero poder ayudarte Stephan, viejo amigo..." -_

-Espero que sea posible matarlo…

* * *

Por otra parte Grahim apareció de sorpresa en cierto bar. Pero claro, para evitar que lo reconocieran se transformo en un humano de ojos naranjas y pelirrojo.

-¿Quién demonios eres? – Pregunto enfadado Stu.

-A un lado… - Empujo a un hombre briago.

-Oye… marica – el tipo trato de pegarle a Grahim pero este se quito del camino, luego aventó un tipo de daga y mato al hombre, el pánico se soltó con el grito de una mujer.

-Me hace gracia los humanos estúpidos – sonrió, apareció y desapareció tras Natalia.

-¿Quieres jugar, niña? – Enseño su lengua.

-¡Ah! – esta se alejo y con un ágil movimiento disparo una de sus flechas de hielo.

-¿Podías hacer eso? – pregunto Stu confundido.

-Claro que sí… sabes, no por que parezca más normal que otros es porque lo soy.

-Ah… - Luego Grahim sujeto a Stu por el cuello y lo alejo de los tres muchachos.

-Vamos Robín, Daraen… unan sus cuerpos de nuevo y luchen contra mí.

-Jamás… - dijo Robín enviando un pequeño trueno provocándole un fuerte golpe a Grahim.

-Unir… ¿Qué? – Stu golpeo a Grahim y escapo de su agarre.

-Sí… sus cuerpos…

-Estás loco… - Daraen hizo lo mismo que Robín. Ambos jalaron a los chicos y salieron huyendo de ahí.

Grahim se transformo en su verdadera forma, lo que hizo tener un escalofrió a Natalia al ver su figura y Stu soltó una ligera risa, no podía dejar de pensar en esas "Ropas de payaso" que traía puestas.

Robín soltó a Stu y Daraen lo tomo de un brazo para salir corriendo.

-¡Thunder! – Grito Robín.

Grahim resistía cada ataque mientras Robín se cansaba.

Daraen sintió que él la necesitaba y ordeno a Stu a llevarse a Natalia.

-Corre, no mires a tras pase lo que pase… - dijo ella mirando a Stu.

-¡Pero!...

-¡Ningún pero! – Le miro triste – No permitas que nada le pase a ella… es muy importante que permanezcan sin rasguño alguno…

-¡Daraen! – La abrazo – Regresen sanos y salvos… - la miro muy preocupado y rojo.

-Lo haremos – La chica le soltó un beso ligeramente cerca de la boca – No te vayas a hacer debilucho… pelea con todas tus fuerza…

Con todo el color rojo en su cara no pudo escuchar lo último, de lo nervioso que estaba.

-No vaya a ser que te den un puñetazo en la cara… o a hacerte un estúpido, con lo mucho que me gustas, sería una lástima.

Daraen salió corriendo con una sonrisa en su cara y miro a Natalia por última vez.

-Suerte – dijo la chica y salió corriendo con Stu, quien se encontraba demasiado perdido por lo que había dicho la chica.

Ambos corrieron desesperadamente, ya habían salido de aquel pueblucho y llegaron hasta el sendero de un bosque, caminaron tranquilamente después de un rato, hasta chocar con dos chicos.

-Lo sentimos – dijo Stu pidiendo una disculpa, aun agitado.

-No se preocupe… - dijo El chico.

Uno de los encapuchados, más bajito que el otro, le susurro al otro.

-Disculpe, ¿por casualidad sabrá donde es que nos encontramos?

-Pues… a decir verdad ninguno de los dos sabemos – respondió Natalia afligida.

-Siento las molestias…

-No se preocupe…

Una sombra paso por detrás de ellos, y en ese momento se descubrió uno de ellos, resulto ser una chica de cabello blanco, quien con una gran naginata ataco cortado a la sombra en dos.

El otro se descubrió para lanzar una flecha pero Natalia reacciono lanzando una de Hielo.

Ambos quedaron en guardia.

La chica contra Stu y Natalia contra el otro.

-Son espías de Doplio ¿¡Cierto!? – Bramo la joven.

-¡No sabemos de qué rayos hablas mujer! – Grito Stu mirando mal a la chica.

-No me engañas…

-Baja la guardia… - dijo el muchacho – No son enemigos, sus ojos delatan honestidad.

-¡Pero Julio! (PD: Se pronuncia Yulio) – Grito la chica, pero él empezó a jalar sus mejillas como plástico.

-Nada… entiende Light…

Natalia miro algo confundido y Stu demasiado molesto.

-Oh… disculpe las molestias… Mi nombre es Cobaurus Julio… y ella… es mi hermana Light…

Julio denotaba algo de altura, incluso más que Stu, también se veía un poco fornido, cabello totalmente negro, ojos azul pardo, delgado y tez bronceada. Su cabello lo tenía alborotado y algo largo. Vestía con una túnica corta color azul marino y tocados dorados, un poco debajo de la cintura y un cinturón sobre esta y otro cruzado. Un pantalón color caqui de algodón y unas botas antes de la rodilla color café. Sobre su espalda una espada sin cualidades mágicas, pero parecía muy dura y un escudo con un emblema de un grifo de perfil. Consigo una capa negra.

Light se veía medio alta, un poco menos que Stu, de complexión un poco delgada, pues tenía un poco mas de pierna, glúteos y pecho, cabello blanco y toques de rosado en las puntas y ojos rojos. Tez pálida y mejillas rosadas. Ella traía un vestido arriba de la rodilla de escote atrevido y color azul rey, mangas englobadas antes de los hombros hasta la muñeca, un cinturón algo ancho en la cintura, guantes de cuero sin dedos, unas mayas de algodón color blancas y unas botas café obscuro hasta la rodilla. Además de una capa color negro, igual que él.

-No parecen hermanos – dijo Natalia.

-En realidad no lo somos… pero eso es una larga historia…

-Bueno… igualmente necesitamos ir a un lugar… así que, con su permiso – Dijo pasando a lado de los otros dos.

-Yo sugiero que vayan marcha atrás… - dijo Stu – No es seguro ahí – dijo mirando a los dos.

-Pues… Light – la miro – Supongo que podemos confiar en ellos.

-¿¡Seguro!? – pregunto exaltada.

-Seguro… ella se veía demasiado tierna como para ser una chica mala… y el denotaba sinceridad.

-Bueno… como quieras Julio…

* * *

-Laignus, ya casi vamos a llegar ¿verdad? – pregunto Palutena exhausta.

-No se Palutena… - él la cargo – Así supongo estarás menos cansada…

-Gracias – solo una risita y abrazo al chico un poco.

-Samus… - Peach la miro – Ahora que estas completamente loca, ¿Podrías contarme sobre Tabuu?

-Peach… ¿segura que estas bien?

-Lo estoy… es sólo que…

Para su sorpresa, Samus miro sorprendida una escena.

-¡Ike! – La chica corrió y abrazo al joven peli azul – ¡Ike!

-Sam… - La miro confundido y algo rojo por el traje – ¡ESTAN TODOS! – Ike dejo de abrazar a Samus y abrazo a Laignus, Peach, y Palutena – Demonios, estábamos tan perdidos…

-Ni se les ocurra ir para allá Princesa - dijo Samus mirando a Zelda – ¿Estás bien?

-Samus… supongo – miro con tristeza a la chica.

-¿Paso algo? – Samus con naturalidad la miro.

-Ike… bueno… él… se enamoro de Lucina.

-¿QUÉ? – Miro a Ike – ¿Es enserio? Pero recuerdo muy bien que antes de verlo por última vez el dijo que lo haría por ti… incluso Link… bueno…

-¿Haría qué? – Samus la miro confundida – he estado tanto tiempo pensando en aquello que me he perdido…

-Zelda… se que la perdida de Link nos afecto a todos… la de Mario, Pit… Kirby y Yoshi pero…

-¿eh? Conozco a Link, Mario y Pit… pero ¿Quiénes son esos dos de nombres tan extraños?

Por sorpresa Zelda es llevada por Ganondorf. Ike se da cuenta y trata de correr tras ellos.

Samus le dispara con su blaster y logra darle, pero también a Zelda, quien dejo ahogar un quejido.

Laignus logro cachar a Zelda en plena caída y Samus se abalanzo sobre Ganondorf.

-¡NOO! – Peach la empujo – ¡Es el señor Ganon!

-¡Es verdad! – Palutena intento ayudar, pero a ambas las lanzo a un lado.

-¡Tontas! – Samus las ayudo, pero en eso Ganondorf le lanzo una patada que la hizo retroceder una gran distancia.

-¡Maldito! – Samus quedo tirada en el suelo, lo que aprovecho Ganondorf para aplastar su cuerpo con un pie, soltaba algunos quejidos...

-¡Samus! – Grito Laignus, tomo lo que encontró en el suelo y se lo aventó en la cabeza a Ganondorf, pero este hizo caso omiso. Samus seguía gritando hasta que saco un poco de sangre por la boca.

Nerviosos todos empezaron a hacer algo. Peach y Palutena intentaban quitarlo de ahí, incluso Luma, la pequeña estrella con, ahora, vida.

Zelda se quedo mirando sin reaccionar bien. No podía hacer muchas cosas, el disparo la había dejado aturdida.

Cierto chico ya no pudo ver más… Ike aventó a ganondorf con una tacleada. Lo tomo por el cuello y lo golpeo tres veces con el pie para luego lanzarlo con otra patada hacia atrás.

Una espada en su espalda se hizo presente, color amarilla de extraño mango negro, de gran tamaño (7u7)

Ganondorf se enfado, pero sabía bien que contra dos "despiertos" no podía y decidió desaparecer en un portal color morado con negro.

-Vaya cobarde… - Ike levanto a Samus y la cargo – ¿Estás bien Aran?

-Lo estoy… deberías de ver por Zelda, mira su cara… - Señalo a la chica.

Ike tan rápido como pudo bajo a Samus al escuchar el nombre de "Zelda"

-¡Zelda! – Ike la abrazo rápidamente, con ternura le dijo – Hace tanto tiempo que no te estrechaba en mis brazos… Perdóname por romper nuestra promesa.

Zelda de inmediato reacciono con un sonrojo y todos los miraron con una cara que denotaba alegría.

-Ike… pero tu… pensé que Lucina…

-¿Ah? Lucina… ¿Qué hay con ella? – Ike la miro confundido – No sé qué tiene que ver ella con nosotros en este momento, mi princesa Zelda…

Zelda quedo totalmente impresionada con esto… definitivamente algo raro había ocurrido.

* * *

En ese instante dos chicos se encontraban vagando en un lugar tan desconocido para ambos que no podían ni creerlo.

-Y ¿Dónde se supone que esta esa famosa espada, Link? – Pregunto Lucina.

-No sé, hace ya varios siglos se desconoce su ubicación.

-¿¡QUÉ!? – Le miro mal – ¿¡DICES QUE VAMOS SIN RUMBO ALGUNO!?

-No exactamente – Link la miro extrañado – Has cambiado tu semblante tímido a uno más furioso…

-No se dé que hablas…

-¿Andrés llego? – Lucina le miro extrañada y Link sólo reía sin parar.

-No entiendo… peor bueno… supongo que es el estrés… siempre me pongo así.

Link caminaba con Lucina, era un bosque solitario y sombrío. Vieron tantas cosas… había animales que daban miedo.

Y luego algo raro paso, era una parte, un poco amplia fuera de lo que es un bosque… bueno, un tipo de parte para descansa y un tronco cortado… como si fuera para servir de asiento.

Link sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, como si ya hubiera estado ahí antes… y luego miro como si una silueta conocida hubiera descansado ahí.

-Yoshi…

-¿Qué, dijiste Yoshi? – Pregunto Lucina sorprendida – ¡Así se llama mi peluche de dinosaurio!

-¿¡Qué!? – Link pensó de nuevo en aquella escena, era un dinosaurio verde.

-Es un peluche muy mono… bueno, no sé qué tiene que ver, es raro que hayas dicho eso…

-Es que yo… bueno…

Comenzó a recordar "el camino" Luego miro por los arboles cercanos.

-Sí… camina conmigo… - la jaló

El brazo y caminaron hasta ver un pedestal.

-Link… eso es…

-¡Lo es! – Grito risueño, pero era una trampa, era cierto que estaba ahí, pero era custodiada por varios monstruos. Primids Gigantes, un Stalwolf.

Ambos retrocedieron.

-Link… tengo miedo…

-Tranquila Lucina…. Yo te protegeré – dijo el poniéndose enfrente de ella.

-No, estoy harta de correr… ya basta, ¡el miedo no es lo mío! – Lucina tomo una pastada de su costado y ataco a los monstruos con rabia.

Uno por uno caía. El Stalwolf traro de lastimarla pero Link tomo un palo y lo golpeo.

Con una sola oportunidad frente a él corrió al pedestal y sin mucho esfuerzo logro sacar la espada. El dorado de su mano izquierda brillo, la trifuerza reconoció el sello que mantenía ahí, en reposo, la master Sword.

-¡Lucina! – En ese instante el semblante de Link cambio completamente.

Con fuerza y rapidez golpeaba a cada uno, y muy inesperadamente un hermoso escudo, parecido a su mochila escolar apareció tras su espalda.

Ambos luchaban contra los primids y terminaron por acabar las cosas.

-¡Lucina! – Link cargo a la chica con fuerza y beso su mejilla – Me alegra verte de nuevo…

-Link…. ¿Estás bien? – le miro desconcertada por ese "de nuevo"

-¿Y dónde está Samus? ¿Ike? ¿Marth? ¿Rosa?... ¡Zelda! – Link miro a todas partes – debemos encontrarlas… necesito saber cómo está la princesa… debo informarle que logramos sella sus poderes por un corto tiempo…

-¿De quién? – pregunto Lucina.

-¡Tabuu! Ay Lucina… se nota que se te olvidan las cosas de sobremanera…

-¿Tabuu? Link estas delirando, ese tipo esta muerto… los héroes lo vencieron hace miles de años… debo estar dormida… no recuerdo que paso…

-Dormida…. Dormir… ¡Es verdad! – Link poso su puño derecho sobre la palma del izquierdo.

-¿Qué? – pregunto de nuevo.

-¡Pues eso! Debemos encontrar a nuestros amigos y ayudar a despertarlos… es lo que la princesa Zelda vio en sus sueños un día antes del incidente.

-Zelda… no entiendo – Dijo Lucina confundida.

-Lucina… no inventes… ¡Vamos! – Grito Link a lo que Lucina soltó un quejido, pues la tomo del brazo nuevamente y la jalo hacia lo desconocido… nuevamente.

-Este sendero nos llevara a nuestro destino.

-Pero de aquí venimos.

-Pues ya tenemos lo que necesitamos… ahora solo falta…

-¿Falta?

-Llegar a la llanura… la última batalla librada fue cerca del castillo de Hyrule… ahí debe ser donde están escondidos…

-¿Quienes? – Pregunto Lucina.

-Los malos… Ganondorf, Bowser, Tabuu, y el más peligroso… Doplio, el me venció la ultima vez, pero con lo poco que me quedo de poder… selle sus poderes, pero también sello los nuestros… con menos fuerza, claro…

**Continuara…**

* * *

_Link, definitivamente el "salvador" pero no por mucho. Los villanos despertaron, aun faltan los héroes… y de su parte lo héroes de la nueva era del universo alterno a este. ¿Quiénes son los misteriosos chicos que acaban de aparecer? Y… ¿de verdad revivió el hermano muerto de Tayron? _

Próximo episodio:** El despertar de Mushroom Kingdom:**

* * *

Aun me faltaba poner a Mushroom Kingdom xD v: Juas, juas… c: espero que les haya gustado chicas cumpleañeras y que les haya gustado chicos seguidores del fic :'0 ahora si fue el más largo, supongo… xD Wueno, no leemos en el siguiente y que les siga gustando todo esto xD. V: Si, mas OCs, creo que perdí la cabeza, pero verán porque Jajaja uwu.

Nos leemos Luego c:


	10. EpIX:El despertar de Mushroom Kingdom

Hola, bueno, este es mi segundo Fic, espero que les agrade la trama y bueno, las parejas designadas n.n… y si quieren matarme está bien c':

Gracias a los reviews de todos… Yo sigo aquí presente actualizando esta historia que está empezando a complicarse xD. Ahora que lo pienso Tayron no se escribe así xD así suena pero en realidad es Tyron v: Jajaja bueno xD.

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Smash Bros es propiedad de Nintendo y Masahiro Sakurai-san. Decidí hacer esta historia, porque smash Bros también me encanta.

(A.U)/(U.A)/Universo alterno.

**(NOTA IMPORTANTE: Julio = Yulio v:)**

* * *

**-School-**

_Episodio IX: El despertar de Mushroom Kingdom_

* * *

**-.-.-. Anterior mente en School-.-.-**

_**-Llegar a la llanura… la última batalla librada fue cerca del castillo de Hyrule… ahí debe ser donde están escondidos…**_

_**-¿Quienes? – Pregunto Lucina.**_

_**-Los malos… Ganondorf, Bowser, Tabuu, y el más peligroso… Doplio, él me venció la última vez, pero con lo poco que me quedo de poder… selle sus poderes, pero también sello los nuestros… con menos fuerza, claro…**_

-No entiendo muchas cosas, pero reconozco los nombres de Bowser y Ganondorf.

-Hablando de Bowser… me pregunto que habrá pasado con Mario – dijo Link y siguieron caminando…

* * *

Mientras tanto…

-Bueno… no se qué haremos ahora, no tenemos un maldito mapa o algo así y dejamos atrás a dos de nuestros amigos.

-Y a tu novia – dijo Natalia.

-Si, a mi no… - Miro mal a la chica – claro, como Robín es tu chico piensas que Daraen es la mía.

-Robín no es nada de eso… a los dos los considero mis mejores amigos… además hablaba del tipo raro que me dio miedo y parecía una mujer.

-Pues eso, son mis amigos también, no te hagas de ideas Nat… ¿¡él tipo!?

-Jajaja… ves, tu malinterpretaste las cosas… - ella sonrió y Stu le miro molesto – Ok, Ok, era chiste, no seas tan temperamental – dijo mientras Stu le daba un muy ligero golpecillo en la cabeza y esta fingía que le dolía.

-Dime, Light, ¿No te recuerda cuando éramos niños, aquellos dos?

-Un poco… se ríen como nosotros, pero también puedo ver que se preocupan por alguien ¿no? – dijo ella mirando al chico.

-Parece, yo pienso que sí. La chica parece bonita.

En cuanto dijo eso Light piso el pie de su "hermano" y se adelanto un poco.

-¿¡Por qué me pisaste!? – pregunto molesto, llamando la atención de los otros dos.

-Nada, fue un accidente, casi tropiezo con tu pie un poco más de lo planeado… cof, cof, por accidente.

-Mmm, accidente, claro… - Julio le empuja y logra tirarla, lo que lo hace preocuparse pero…

-¡Oye! – La chica se lanzo sobre él y comenzaron a pelear -¡Tarado!

-¡Celosa! – dijo mientras hacían polvo, Natalia y Stu se alejaban un poco, con pequeñas gotitas de sudor en la cabeza y miradas de vergüenza ajena.

Ella lo mordió y este hizo un chillido. Él tomo su cabeza y le tallo con el puño cerrado.

-Jajaja ¡Enciende pequeño cerillo blanco, enciende! – decía con maldad mientras frotaba la cabeza de Light.

-¡Waaa! ¡Déjame, baboso!- gritaba Light hasta que Natalia interrumpió.

-¡Basta! – Disparo una flecha y luego estos miraron, tenían la cara toda llena de tierra.

-Cálmate – dijo Julio – Estamos jugando…

-¿Entonces? – se pregunto Natalia.

-No pasa nada, jamás la lastimaría… pero ella si a mí – dijo mirándola molesto.

-Nunca, aunque seas un idiota.

-¿Lo ves? – Sonrió sonrojado.

-Deberían dejar de jugar así, ya no son unos niños – dijo Stu algo irritado – Extraña relación – susurro Stu a Natalia.

-Como Daraen y tú… - dijo dando un suspiro. Stu volteo su cabeza como película de terror y Natalia miro con una sonrisa muy grande.

Siguieron caminando sin rumbo, guiados por Light. De alguna forma sabia a donde ir.

-¿A ti no te preocupan? – pregunto Stu, daba algunas veces una mirada atrás.

-Claro que sí… me preocupan, pero Daraen y Robín son fuertes, lo sé… tranquilo, confía en ella.

-Pues… es que yo… - en su rostro había una cristalina mirada.

-No importa… no pienses que estarán mal, yo se que ellos van a regresar con nosotros – dijo Natalia apretando la mano del muchacho.

-Eso espero Natalia… sabes, jamás pensé que fueras así…

-Ah… pues… no soy muy habladora con otros chicos… más bien soy algo seria. – le sonríe y luego siguen su camino, aunque Julio y Light se van peleando entre periodos cortos.

Stu suspira y dice – Este será un largo viaje…

-Lo sé – Dijo Natalia.

* * *

**Ya en Kakariko Village.**

Caminando en busca de un bazar, Thander se detiene frente a una puerta, al lado de esta había una ventana y sintió la sensación de que alguien los había visto.

-¿Quién es? – dijo Alex mientras cargaba a la chica.

-No sé, sentí una ligera mirada…

-Pues… Kakariko está un poco demasiado tranquilo… sabes que esto es un pueblo donde reina más que nada la mercadería y la alegría – dijo Alex – Me extraña ver estos lares así – Miro a la chica quien miraba con extrañez todo.

-Este lugar, es muy bonito – dijo mirando la fuente del espíritu de Eldin.

-Jamás habías venido a Hyrule… ¿verdad?- le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-¡Claro que sí! – Respondió – He ido a muchas partes… por razones inimaginables, pero no vine directamente aquí.

-Oh… - Se sorprendió Alex – entonces has ido a… - Los sentidos de Alex le hicieron alejarse unos centímetros al lado, esquivando una flecha que casi le da en la cabeza y rozo cortando un pequeño mechón de su cabello negro-azulado – ¡Demonios!

Esta vez era un tipo vestido extrañamente, con ojos negros con unas cuantas tonalidades de azul claro y azul rey, cabello intensamente negro…

-¡Quienes son!- grito con molestia mientras bajaba de su escondite.

-Nosotros… - Thander miro el símbolo en su pecho, era un símbolo extraño, marca de Eldin – Más bien ¿Usted quién es? – pregunto con atrevimiento al saber que ese símbolo simbolizaba al protector o protectora de ese lugar.

-Yo hago las preguntas, niño…

-¿Niño? Haz de verte en un espejo, yo lo pregunte de buena forma.

-Yo te hablo como yo quiera… eres un desconocido y no sé si eres de Doplio… o Auvarus

-No tengo ni la más remota idea de a quienes te refieres – contestó Thander.

-Y esta niña… ¿Por qué no muestras tu verdadera forma? – Miro mal a Tayron y luego dirigió su mirada a Alex – ¿Sabes que es lo que tienes en brazos?

-Genio, es una chica… no le hables de esa manera a una mujer.

-Hum… un lobo humano, como un wolfos, pero diferente… ¿de qué raza eres, mocosa?

En ese momento, de manera inesperada la joven se bajo de los brazos de Alex y con puro coqueteo se le acerco.

-No deseas… saberlo por tu propia cuenta – le susurro mientras movía de aquí a allá la cola y las orejas igualmente se movían un poco.

-T-Tayron… - Alex estaba un poco rojo de molestia.

-Hum… hueles a algo… que no me agrada mucho… hueles a hierva de gato… que desagradable – se aparta rápidamente, su mirada pasó de seductora a una de odio y molestia.

-Efectivamente… me encantan los gatos, a comparación de un lobo… - Tayron le gruño-Parece que no te agrada mucho…. Demonio.

-¡Claro que no! Odio los gatos, pero tú te lo pierdes… – Alex la abraza provocando un ligero sonrojo – ¡Hey! Suéltame mocoso… - dijo mientras trataba de zafarse de él.

-No te voy a soltar – sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos tenían un pequeño puchero en su cara.

-¡A-Alex! – La chica se exalto y su mirada volvió a ser la tierna de antes.

-Tayron… - El chico dejo de apretarla como lo hacía y después la abrazo y cargo de nuevo – Si te bajas te dará un resfrió por no traer zapatos.

-B-bien… - Tayron se agarro fuerte de los hombros y cuello de Alex.

-Eso es extraño – El pelinegro le miro con una cara de confusión, mientras que Thander le miraba con un gesto de "La rutina diaria"

-Ya lo creo – dijo por lo bajo el otro.

-No entiendo porque nos atacas – Dijo Thander.

-Ya lo dije… Kakariko no es la misma desde que todo callo…

-Nosotros sólo venimos a buscar ropa para ella… - dijo Alex molesto – Pagaremos por ella… ¡no somos malas personas!

Los ojos del muchacho le hicieron ver que era sincero.

-Tu mirada me convence… pero ella no me agrada.

-I know this feel, my bro – dijo Thander.

-¿Sí? Felicidades es mutuo el sentimiento – dijo con el modo Lobuno.

-Que grosera… - dijo Thander riéndose.

-Cállate perrito domesticado – Le dijo en brazos de Alex – podría pateártelos y no me harías nada, porque así te lo ordeno.

-tu… Maldita salvaje – trato de golpearla pero fue en vano.

-No me haces nada, no te atreves… eres cobarde como tú mismo…- El paro y dijo.

-Jamás golpearía a una mujer, aunque fueses tú…

\- … - sonrió a gran medida – Sabes… podría matarte y tu ni lo impedirías… me das las…

-¡Tayron! – Alex tapo su boca y la miro intensamente – Basta…

Nuevamente regresaron esos dulces ojos color esmeralda y esa mirada apacible.

-Lo siento… - dijo apenada.

-Bueno… ¿Podremos comprarle ropa a Tayron? – Pregunto Thander.

-Claro… vengan por aquí – dijo caminando y atrayendo a Thander.

* * *

Por otra parte estaba Link y Lucina, aun rondando por el extraño bosque.

-Bueno… ahora que estamos aquí, deberíamos descansar un poco.

-De ninguna manera – dijo Link – Este bosque es muy peligroso como para quedarse.

-¿Cómo sabes, Link? No entiendo nada, te has vuelto raro…

-No, no soy raro… algo paso por mi mente, la vaga sensación de que tenía algo muy importante que encontrar… no… a Alguien…

-Alguien… ¿te refieres a Samus?

Los ojos de Link resplandecían un poco al recordar esa cabellera rubia ondeante frente a él, en sus memorias.

-No… ¡Me, Me refería a la princesa! – dijo sonrojado de sobremanera – Samus… es mi amiga… pero mi deber es cuidar de la princesa Zelda…

-A mi no me engañas, esa rubia y tu son amigos de la infancia y roll me lo dijo.

-Roll… - Link comenzó a pensar – No se dé quien me hablas Lucina…

-La pequeña chica… la chica nueva… la chica de la Isla del destino.

-Isla del destino… - se puso una mano en la barbilla – La verdad no se….

-Entonces esto… de verdad no es un loco sueño mío… - Se sorprende tomando a Link por la túnica – ¡Link! No sé qué pasa y estoy confundida.

-Pero si ya te explique… de todas formas tenemos que salvar a dos amigos nuestros… quizá perdiste tu memoria o algo así cuando se sellaron tus poderes… tienes que recordar… Lucina, debes recordar.

Un ruidito entre los arbustos se presento, Link desenfundo la espada y se puso en guardia.

-¡Muéstrate! – ordeno con fuerza.

-¡Link! Soy yo… ¡Soy Lucas!

-¡Lucas! – muy rápido como pudo tomo al niño y lo abrazo – Lucas… ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué haces en este bosque?

-Link… están en peligro… Ness desapareció con Paula, Kirby y Yoshi están en manos de Doplio, Tabuu y Él… master Hand y Crazy fueron convertidos en trofeos… y se han unido mas villanos… peligrosos… incluso un tipo de entre tus enemigos más antiguos…

-Esto va mal… si sigue así no habrá esperanza.

-¡Pero aun así, hay más chicos! – Grito Lucina – Nosotros… bueno… nuestros amigos…

-Es verdad, escuche que hay personas distintas… que tienen poder para ayudarnos, Lucario los está buscando junto con un aliado llamado Greninja y Charizard.

-¡Muy bien! Si logramos que todo funcione podremos salir de esta – Link levanto a Lucas – Tienes que venir con nosotros…

-¡Bien! – grito el niño.

Los dos caminaban, Link mantenía a Lucas en sus hombros.

-Entonces… al castillo cerca de la llanura se ha dicho – dijo Link, empezando a correr, Lucas lo abrazo más fuerte, pues era algo miedoso y Lucina le siguió el paso.

* * *

-Samus… - Ike toco ligeramente su hombro – No sé qué pasa con Zelda – todos caminaban hacia un lugar seguro.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Samus miraba Ike algo preocupada. En su traje aun tenía unas cuantas manchas de sangre.

-Pues, no me recibió como pensaba, quizá realmente se enamoro de Link y no de mi. – Suspiro.

-No creo… Palutena no tiene el Ego hasta arriba y Peach no habla como siempre… Algo debe andar mal, además el chico nuevo… le tienen plena confianza.

-Todo es confuso, quizá debamos preguntarle cosas al chico.

Peach, Zelda y Palutena iban hasta adelante, Laignus, Ike y Samus atrás.

-Chico – lo llamo Samus.

-Samus, me asusta que hayas cambiado… no me digas chico, sabes, recuerdo que era muy apartado de todos, pero aun así ustedes me hablaban, sobre todo tu Ike, contigo pasaba la mayoría de los recesos.

-¿Recesos? – ambos se miraron – ¿Qué es eso?

-¿¡Ahora tu también, glotón!? Esto no puede estar sucediendo – dijo y poso su mano en su frente.

-Glotón, sí, eso es Ike, ¿Como sabes si no has estado con él? – Pregunto Samus.

Laignus explico lo sucedido hasta entonces, Palutena y Peach confirmaron, Zelda explico otras partes de cómo es que estaban ahí, Ike se sorprendió. Finalmente dijo como pasaban la vida en ese Instituto "normal" cada día, Ike miro a Laignus y empezó a recordar, así como Samus.

-Pero ahora no entiendo muchas cosas… ¿Smash City? ¿High School Smash? – Samus ponía su ponía sobre su barbilla.

-Smash City es la ciudad que lleva el nombre en honor a esos viejos torneos que en este tiempo son famosos… Y digo este tiempo porque me di cuenta de algo antes de llegar aquí.

_-"Link, diferente, cabello blanco, ojos rojos y por alguna razón, cubierto de negro. Con un traje extraño, como de caballero… bajo su cinturón… ¡No me digas que eso es…!"_

-Pude observar que bajo su cinturón había llaves extrañas, usadas en tiempos antiguos… incluso en la base, donde acompañaba a mi padre de vez en cuando estaban bajo resguardo, como viejos tesoros.

-Esas llaves pueden abrir cualquier puerta bajo un cantado especial…

-Sí, es por eso que me sorprendí, esas llaves no las tiene cualquiera, de todos modos nosotros ya no usamos esos viejos artefactos.

-Puedo verlo… - Samus miro sus ojos – Dices la verdad… Ike, tu fuiste el ultimo en estar con Marth y Link, ¿qué paso?

-No, la verdad es que sacrifique mi vida por ellos dos… Estaba muerto, supongo, luego estaba aquí, no sé qué paso.

-Entonces la única opción será encontrar a Link o a Marth, saben somos demasiados… tenemos que separarnos… - dijo Samus – Ike, iras con Peach, Zelda y Luma. Yo iré con Laignus y Palutena.

-Bien… - dijo Ike – entonces, buscaras ¿a…? – Preguntaba – Obvio que a Link ¿cierto?

-No esta vez, Zelda, tienes que encontrarte con Link, Quizá el te cuente las cosas. Además tienes que estar con él, pues debe protegerte – Samus bajo la mirada – Buscare a Marth, supongo que el si sabrá contar mejor las cosas…

-Entonces… a buscar, iré hacia el castillo, quizá lo encuentre ahí.

-Y nosotros iremos al viejo estadio, recuerdo que deje ahí un poco de armamento. Junto con mi traje…

* * *

-Estoy exhausto… - Menciono Mac.

-Yo también – dijo Roll.

-Lo siento, en este momento es imposible parar… estamos cerca de la Llanura… ahí se quedaran a salvo en manos de Shulk.

-Shulk, si quiere valentía busca a Ike, no a ese tipo – dijo Mac – Huye de Palutena… y bueno, también lo haría si fuera rubio, o no – Mira a otro lado algo rojo.

-Pervertido – Dice Roll mirándole un poco molesta.

-N-No… bueno… Mmm… shh

-Shulk, por lo que veo el de su época es algo…

-Afeminado… - dijo Mac.

-Yo no sé, apenas llegue.

-De todas formas si despierta como yo tendrá que cuidar de ustedes…

-¡Yo quiero ir contigo!- Dijo Roll – Yo tengo mis poderes al máximo.

-Eso significa que le falta una fuente de poder… la tuya – dijo tomando su llave espada con delicadeza.

-¡Es verdad! Cuando se dé cuenta….

-Vendrá por ti – dijo Marth mirándola serio – tienes que quedarte a salvo.

Mac los miraba a ambos, pensando en algún plan.

-incluso si me quedase con Shulk vendrá… lo único que podemos hacer es luchar.

-Entonces será mejor estar contigo hasta que todo termine, nadie es más competente que yo – sonrió coquetamente – Además tenemos a Mac, solo tiene que despertar.

-En medio de una gran selva… seguro que despertara de alguna manera.

-Me recuerda que puede estar por aquí…

-El rey definitivo de la selva – sonrió Roll.

-¡DK! – Grito Marth.

* * *

Mientras caminaban la gente salía de nuevo de sus casas y pocos mercadeaban.

-Por cierto, me llamo Eliot… Eliot Avery – dijo – un placer.

-El placer es todo nuestro – dijo Tayron, la chica amable.

-Parece que sufres trastorno de personalidad.

-No es eso… en si es una parte de mi que no me gusta, la temperamental.

-Es raro ver personas así… bueno.

-¡Eliot-san! – llego una chica y lo abraza.

-Umi… - Le miro como si fuese su padre – ¿Qué pasa?

-Pues… Aria…

-¡Aria! ¡Llévalos donde los bazares por mí, tengo que ir! – dijo y bajo a la chica para que esta cumpliera la tarea.

-¡Hola! – Dijo muy feliz – me llamo Umiko, pero todos me dicen Umi…

-¿Umiko? Bonito nombre – dijo Tayron – Mi nombre es Speedearles Tayron.

-Yo me llamo Thander – Miro a la chica – Mucho gusto, señorita.

-Y yo me soy Alex, Alex RedForest – le saluda con una encantadora sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto, pues síganme – dijo tomando la atención de ellos y guiando a un gran mercado cerca de un camino más protegido.

La chica les enseñaba varios puestos, más atrás estaba el de ropa.

-¡Bueno, aquí es! – señalo con gran alegría.

-Wow… - dijo Alex.

-Hermoso – decía Tayron.

-¡Umi! – dijo un chico de cabello rubio (peinado como Rin Okumura), ojos entre grises y azules además de una tez muy pálida, alto como de unos 1.88m y delgado un poco fuerte, por lo que se notan sus pectorales.

-¡Oliver! – Le miro sorprendida– Ellos… son nuevos en Kakariko.

-A decir verdad… nosotros venimos de aquí, Hyrule, menos ella… - Dijo Alex.

-Hola – sonríe y saluda a los dos en brazos de Alex – Me llamo Tayron – sonríe de sobremanera.

-Que chica más bonita… - mira sonrojado el otro al ver que no trae ropa – Am… ¿p-por qué?

-Larga historia – se trata de cubrir más a lo que Alex la abraza más fuerte.

-Bueno… supongo que vienen por ropa…

-Sí, eso… como veras, las mías igual están un poco rotas – mira la mordida de Tayron cuando era loba – Así que… por eso venimos.

-Bueno… ¡bienvenidos a Kakariko!

-Gracias – dijeron los tres al unisonó. Siguieron al muchacho y la chica. Los tres miraron muchas cosas.

Toda la gente les miraba con una sonrisa muy grande.

-¡Listo!- tenía una ligera túnica, color azul, una blusa de manga larga color blanco bajo esta, unas mayas negras y botines café claro. Además unos bonitos guantes color marrón y peinada en una cola de caballo.

-Luces muy linda – dijo Oliver – está inspirada en el viejo héroe… pero bueno, algunas cosas no son iguales.

-Muchas gracias – se sentó junto a Alex.

Ahora los tres descansaban en un hermoso lugar, al parecer una posada. Cada quien tenía su respectiva habitación.

Tayron salió por el balcón y miro el cielo que se veía un poco naranja, pues empezaba a anochecer.

Los tres tenía una pijama puesta, Tayron el cabello totalmente suelto.

-Los veré en la mañana – bostezo – Me siento cansado – dijo Thander.

-Buenas noches – dijo Alex.

-Buenas noches, Thander – dijo Tayron.

-¿sigues pensando en eso verdad? - Alex miro a Tayron preocupado, poso su mano sobre su hombro.

-Es verdad – poso su mano en su barbilla – me confunde verlo… me entristece… lo poco que pude pasar con mi hermano… fue genial… yo tan sólo tenía 6 años…

-No pasa nada…

-Si pasa… mi propio hermano busca matarme… algo esta raro… el parecía diferente…

-Su cuello – Alex recordó algo – ¿Te diste cuenta que usaba lo mismo que Alice…?

-Alice… - La chica pensó en ella.

Era verdad, la chica poseía un collar negro alrededor del cuello, símbolo de la muerte en Japón.

-S-si… eso… tiene sentido, pero ¿por qué Alice…? jamás me di cuenta de ese detalle hasta ahora...

-Por qué no prestas mucha atención – le guiño un ojo y sonrió – entonces significa que… nunca sobrevivió al accidente…

-Ella está muerta también…

-No pienses en ella… ni en tu hermano – miro como cada vez el día se terminaba… una vez que miro un rato con ella el cielo se dispuso a mirarla – Piensa en otra cosa.

-Pienso… en tranquilizarme… y buscar… mi verdadera yo…

El aire comenzó a soplar y de su cabello empezó a caer el color que tenia, como lo más normal del mundo, un montón de fragmentos del color se iban y Alex miraba sorprendido.

-Ahora que recuerdo… hice un pacto, en el templo cerca de mi primera escuela en Japón. El dios de gran honestidad y benevolencia… es por eso que pude controlar el lado lobo… aunque sea un poco, hice muchas cosas en Japón, buscando al culpable de la muerte de mi hermano y mi familia.

-Tayron…

-¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa con…? - sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa y miro la luna – Ya veo… - sonrió – Lo siento… jamás volveré a mentir con algo tan valioso…

-M-Mentir…

-Veras… mi cabello realmente es negro… aunque master hand dijo que lo pintara… tenía en ese momento mi vida en peligro.

Su piel se veía tan solo un poco más blanca y sus ojos verde esmeralda resaltaban un poco más.

Alex la miro algo sonrojado, su preferencia iba sobre chicas de cabello negro, aunque Tayron le había gustado tuviera o no cabello color café. Los labios de la chica estaban tenuemente color rojo, luego se volteo hacia donde estaba Alex.

-Oye… Alex – esta le miro

-¿Si? – Nervioso la miro.

-Te amo… - miro a la luna y sonrió… El no comento nada…

* * *

En la obscuridad estaban tres chicos. Muy calmados… la obscuridad impedía que supieran donde estaban. Mario pudo observar un brillo al lado, cuando trato de acercase choco con algo y cayo de golpe.

De imprevisto se encendieron algunas Luces.

-¿Hola? – Mario llamaba a alguien, pero nadie.

-Mario… - una voz femenina muy conocida lo hizo reaccionar.

-¡Rosa! – Mario, algo espantado miro alrededor, todas eran jaulas enormes, frente a ellos una aun mas grande y dentro de ella lo que parecía ser un monstruo.

-¡R-R-RIDLEY! – Grito Luigi a lo que el animal despertó y empezó a soltar golpes a la jaula para intentar escapar.

-¿Pero qué cojones hace una de esas cosas aquí? Samus dijo que ya no existían – Dijo Mario molesto.

-Mario… debemos salir de esto… o seremos su comida – decía tranquilamente la otra.

-Pero… intentemos lo que intentemos no podremos salir.

-Eres Mario… y tu Luigi – los miro como si de hazañas hubieran sido los dos – Han salvado un montón de veces Mushroom Kingdom… y el universo… han viajado en el tiempo… han hecho mucho, salvaste Delfino Islan, Mario.

-¿Qué dices, loca? – Dijo Mario mientras miraba que en sus ojos había un destello diferente al de siempre.

-Mario eres la única esperanza junto con Luigi.

-Pero…

-Te equivocas… soy un miedoso. – dijo Luigi.

-Claro que no Luigi… eres valiente como Mario... ¡yo se que si!

En un intento desesperado Mario se dio cuenta de algo.

-Jaja, ¡Lo tengo! Lógica de una jaula, si son más grandes que tú, deben tener barrotes más grandes, por tanto – salió por el lado de uno – Son mas grandes los espacios entre estos… también soy más delgado ahora.

Luigi y Rosalina hicieron lo mismo.

-Eso fue bastante fácil, ahora a salir de aquí.

Los tres corrieron pero no hallaban salida. Una gran bola de piedra y fuego iba tras ellos. Mario pensó rápido y luego.

-Quizá… Rosa… ven – Tomo a Rosalina y la subió a su espalda aun corriendo – Dime, ¿Qué vez?

-Esto es un laberinto, sin embargo si subimos por aquí – subió en una de las estrechas bardas y ayudo a subir a Luigi y a Mario.

-Uff… a salvo… bueno – Tomo a Luigi – tu primero, tienes más equilibrio que yo.

-Eso no puedo negártelo.

Luigi empezó a caminar para al final poder encontrar la puerta de salida.

-Por aquí – bajo de un salo, luego Mario y finalmente Rosa.

Los tres caminaron en línea recta. Parecían encontrarse en un castillo.

-No entiendo mucho este lugar…

-Me parece conocido… no sé por qué – Mario viro a otro lado y se encontró con un retrato de Peach.

-¡Mario! – Impresionado llamo a su hermano – Esa es Peach… y mira – señalo a otro lado – ¡Daisy!

-Este lugar me causa molestia – dijo y miro a Rosa quien se encontraba en total calma.

-Tú no pareces sorprendida, Rosalina – dijo Luigi para mirarla detenidamente.

-No lo estoy. Al menos de todo esto, no, de ustedes sí.

Los dos se miraron pero no compendian nada.

* * *

Peach sintió un escalofrió en su pecho.

-Mario… - Abrazo mas a destello quien se encontraba en la misma situación que ella.

Su mente empezó a recordar.

-¡Mario! – grito y todos le pusieron atención.

-¡Peach! – Samus corrió en su ayuda y luego la abrazo.

-No pasa nada Sam… - dijo mientras su mirada volvía a ser la misma que la rubia recordaba.

-Mario, gritaste Mario… - dijo Palutena - ¿Dónde lo viste?

-Yo no vi a Mario, pastelillo…

-¿P-Pastelillo? – Pregunto Palutena confundida – ¿Qué pasa contigo, reina del drama?

-¿Del drama? Palutena-sama… no pasa nada conmigo.

-Pero…

-¡Shh! – Samus puso el dedo en su boca para decirle a Palutena que se callara.

-Ay… déjame.

-Tiene razón, calla un segundo Palutena – dijo Laignus quien tenía a la chica cargando.

-Peach… ¿Dónde viste a Mario?

-La última vez Bowser lo encerró…

-En la sala de castigo, eso lo recuerdo – dijo Laignus y todos lo chitaron.

-Bueno… en su castillo, pero supongo que logro salir… además Rosalina dijo que lo ayudaría y se llevo a Luigi con ella.

-Supongo que estarán bien…

-Ojala si… tengo muchas cosas que hacerle de comer a esos dos.

-E-Eso no importa ahora Peach – dijo Samus con un tic en el ojo derecho.

-Pero bueno… eso estará bien… lo sé, no es el momento indicado para decir tonterías, Samus, pero… es lo que deseo, que estén bien y pueda seguir cocinando ricos platillos, ¡Para todos! – Sonrió Peach dándole ánimos a Samus.

-¿Te refieres a seguir conviviendo como lo hacíamos en la mansión? Yo también deseo comer esos ricos postres Peach… y pelear por ellos contra Ike y Link… - sonríe y una lagrima resbala por su mejilla – Me pregunto ¿Como se supone que estarán los demás?

* * *

-Hermana… lo siento – dentro de su corazón seguía pensando en su hermana… a quien protegió con su vida…

-Elizter… la última pieza del rompecabezas no está… debes ir a buscarla…

-¿Doplio no puede? – pregunto enfadado.

-Se recupera de la última vez.

-Entendido…

-Y deja ya tus debilidades… Olvídate de ella.

-Señor… no se dé que habla – salió por la puerta y se fue hacia la Keyblade.

* * *

Continue…

AVANCE:

Se han dado cuenta de que falta la Keyblade... que hará Roll?

Próximo episodio: No soy malo.

-¡HOLA! C:

Hace tiempo que no actualizo, y tengo sueño xD madrugada lel… Jajaja bueno aquí les dejo otro episodio de School… dejen sus opiniones n.n Bye bye, Yuu los quiere!


	11. EpX: ¡No soy malo!

Hola, Buenas v: tiempo sin actualizar ¿verdad? V': EL FUCKING SEMESTRE Es que he estado de vaga viendo anime, nuevamente jugando smash para inspirarme, Majoras uwu que no me lo había pasado por la escuela y con otros dos Fics escribiendo uwu.

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Smash Bros es propiedad de Nintendo y Masahiro Sakurai-san. Decidí hacer esta historia, porque smash Bros también me encanta.

(A.U)/(U.A)/Universo alterno.

**(NOTA IMPORTANTE: Julio = Yulio v:) (Aclaro, no se mucho de Pokemon v':)**

* * *

**-School-**

_Episodio X: ¡No soy malo!_

* * *

**-.-.-. Anterior mente en School-.-.-**

**-Hermana… lo siento – dentro de su corazón seguía pensando en su hermana… a quien** **protegió con su vida…**

**-Elizter… la última pieza del rompecabezas no está… debes ir a buscarla…**

**-¿Doplio no puede? – pregunto enfadado.**

**-Se recupera de la última vez.**

**-Entendido…**

**-Y deja ya tus debilidades… Olvídate de ella.**

**-Señor… no se dé que habla – salió por la puerta y se fue hacia la Keyblade.**

-Oh, yo se que sigues pensando en Tayron, ella tendrá que unírsenos tarde o temprano… y se la forma de la cual lo hará… – Salió de las sombras, su cara estaba marcada con una cortada de alguna espada o parecido. Vestía de negro, con una túnica larga, alrededor de la cintura un tipo de adorno, color rojo, con caras de desesperación. Tenía cabello color rojo sangre y sus ojos eran lilas. No parecía nada viejo, al contrario, parecía aproximadamente de 17.

-Señor… - le llamo Tabuu – Las cosas se han puesto a contra de nuestro favor, Samus, Ike, Lucina en parte, Marth, Peach, Rosalina, han despertado, y me falto agregar a Link.

-Ese desgraciado, que suerte para el que no libramos batalla esa vez… o hubiera muerto y sus reencarnaciones jamás hubieran vuelto. La trifuerza tiene que completarse… tenemos el poder, falta la sabiduría y… él, el coraje.

-¿Y cree que con ella podremos pedir el deseo?

-Estamos en Hyrule, dicen las leyendas que se concede un deseo… eso es lo que espero, un deseo, el deseo de tener el control absoluto de todas las dimensiones y el Multi-universo. Una vez adueñándome de Smash Ground, todo lo demás será pan comido.

\- ¿Y de eso nos dará recompensa no? – pregunto temeroso Tabuu.

-Claro, tú dominaras, como está acordado, la dimensión alterna, Smash City. Grahim le servirá de nuevo a Ganondorf, como en tiempos antiguos, dominando Hyrule. Medusa por fin destronara a Palutena y se quedara con Angel Land. Stephan tendrá el poder de Kingdom Hearts. Dark Link será libre de mandatos de Ganondorf como acordamos. Todos ganamos.

-¿Y Alice y Elizter que pidieron? – Pregunto curioso.

-Elizter, revivir y regresar con su querida hija… la mocosa que sigue perdida. Y Alice también regresar a la vida, para vivir a mis órdenes.

-Señor, creo que está entusiasmado… pero, ¿cree que Elizter se resista a volver con su bondad? Se resistió a matar a su querida hermana, yo creo que ella tiene más poder, ya sabe la historia de su vida, mientras siga teniendo ese sello, sus poderes no saldrán al máximo, además de su lado obscuro.

-Interesante… si rompemos el sello ¿Qué pasara?

-Algo interesante, supongo, señor.

* * *

-¿Cómo es que puedes dormir simplemente así? – Pregunto Tayron quien miraba a Thander en una posición extraña.

-Pues, como estás viendo – le dice riendo, sin mirarla – Parece que tu humor está más calmado Tayron.

-¿Eh? Ah… jeje, si, algo calmada… bueno, después de la hermosa vista que hubo, me calme más de lo normal – Le miro sonriendo -Bueno, de todos modos ¿ahora qué debemos hacer? – se pregunto.

-Supongo que seguir nuestro ¿camino…? - le miro, su cabello negro le sorprendió – ¿Qué paso en tu…? – Señalo su cabeza.

-Veras… es mi color de cabello natural, sin embargo nunca lo mostré, Master hand… me protegió, una larga historia.

-Bueno… calmada te sienta mejor.

-¡Buenos días! – Saludo Alex a Thander – Buenos días Tayron – Dijo abrazándola y luego la soltó de nuevo.

-Buenos días, Alex – respondió Thander.

-Buen día, Alex – Respondió Tayron sonriendo.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? – pregunto enérgico.

-Tenemos que encontrar a tu hermano – Thander dirigió la vista a la chica – Él escapo Tayron. Tenemos que preguntarle a Eliot, para que podamos saber que hacer ahora.

-Es verdad – Salió de la nada el aludido.

-Entonces…

Empezó a decir las cosas que pasaban.

_-Los puntos son, Hyrule, Reino champiñón, Dream Land y Kanto. Ciudades enormes, de las más importantes, 4 héroes respectivos a esas regiones fueron los que reunieron a los demás peleadores… Master Hand, quien vivía en Smash, el centro del universo, deicidio hacer este juego. Todas esas ciudades están ahora en manos de él…_

_Smash es el centro del universo, quien lo posea, tendrá poder absoluto… Un día, el aprendiz de Master y Crazy hand los desafío, Auvarus, es el responsable de todo… Crazy y Master no sabían qué hacer con el… habían decidido echarlo de la mansión de los peleadores… y, eso no le gusto fue cuando Tabuu aprovecho y ataco. Eso no paso con su tiempo, ya que Master tuvo firmeza y dejo en manos humanas a aquel bebe… Sin embargo, Crazy ablando su loco corazón y entre ambos lo criaron… como a un hijo._

-La única forma de terminar con esto es venciendo a sus subordinados… y retirar la fuente de su poder maligno, hasta donde yo sé, el empezó a actuar de forma extraña cuando conoció a Doplio y saco esa extraña daga de un cofre. Y lo mejor, sé bien que no son los únicos que llegaron a estos lugares del tiempo… si logramos encontrar a sus demás compañeros podremos hacer esto más fácil.

-¿Entonces tenemos que luchar? Mira la única que no creo que sepa luchar bien o controlar su estado lobuno es Tayron – Dijo Thander – Supongo que tendremos que ayudarla a entrenar – Miro a Alex – Alex, ¿tú también sabes pelear?

-Por supuesto que sé… Tayron, ¿quieres que te enseñe?

-Thander, sería bueno que le enseñaras lo que debe hacer para contener sus poderes de lobo… y Alex, no será necesario que le enseñes, entrena tú, veo que tienes grandes dotes, tengo al maestro perfecto para enseñarle.

* * *

**5 minutos Después**

-Hum, entonces no sabes nada de pelea, ¿cierto?

-Exactamente – Dijo Tayron.

-No puedo creer que este entrenando con el tipo que miro fijamente sus bragas.

-Mientras le enseñe a luchar, un momento… ¿estás celoso? – Thander empezó a reír.

-¡Te equivocas! – Alex miraba la escena fijamente desde el balcón, a Tayron pelear contra ese instructor, mientras parecía que de su cabeza sobre salía una pequeña vena.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes el cabello negro?

-Bueno, ayer paso algo super rarísimo, pero es una larga historia – daba uno que otro tajo a la espada rival.

-Para ser una chica delicada tienes bastante fuerza, Tayron.

-Nada de delicada – sonríe – soy una fiera.

Luego de luchar así por unos minutos se dispusieron practicar tiro con Arco.

-Bien, tomas el arco así – dijo Oliver mientras con otro arco hacia la posición adecuada.

-¿Así? – y aunque Tayron lo intentaba siempre decaía su codo derecho al apuntar.

-No, no, así, mira – se puso tras ella y acomodo su codo, ella miro hacia arriba, ya que estaba más alto que ella.

-Gracias – agradeció con una sonrisa.

-O-Oye… ¿no están demasiado cerca?

-Para tu obsesión romeo… ella está aprendiendo. Tiene un buen instructor, no te quejes… confía en ella…

-Me aterra que hables con naturalidad… ya que te llevabas pésimo con ella.

-Pero ahora entiendo la razón por la que decía odiar a los hombres lobo… y… creo que ella tiene sus razón muy bien dicha, pero no todos somos igual… Hyrule y Japón tienen diferencias enormes, espero que lo comprenda y lleguemos a ser grandes amigos.

-Tienes buenos pensamientos…

-No hay por qué guardarse rencor…

-Tienes buen…

-Jajaja, ¡Yai! – En ese instante Oliver había subido a Tayron a cabalgar.

-No quiero seguir viendo eso – tomo una espada que le había dado Eliot y empezó a practicar en el campo de entrenamiento.

-Y bueno, puedes llamar a este caballo con un silbido, siempre vendrá.

-Gracias

-Oye, ¿no sabias cabalgar? – Pregunto Thander riendo un poco.

-No… pero ahora si… ¿y Alex? – Pregunto curiosa.

-Está por ahí… sin su camisa de siempre – anuncio con intención…

-Ah… - La chica sonrojada bajo del caballo y luego se acerco a aquel lugar.

-Mira, no sé qué intentes, pero ella ya tiene dueño… - dijo mientras el otro se quedaba confundido.

-¿Insinúas que me interese en ella? –Pregunto serio – Claro que lo hice, tiene una fuerza muy grande para ser una simple chica, pero no de la forma que tu o su novio creen… creo que me mira como si fuera aquel tronco – dijo mirando a la chica quedarse viendo como entrenaba Alex.

-Ese idiota – tenía enfrente un tronco de gran tamaño – Coqueteando con ella – Daba un tajo horizontal – ¿Por qué ella le sonreía? – Sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

-¡Eres muy bueno con la espada! – Dijo la chica aplaudiendo – ¿Por qué no mejor me enseñas tu? – Pregunto Tayron sonriendo.

-¿Ah? – El enojo se le fue como el viento y la chica ya estaba parada enfrente de él.

-¿Por qué aun traes el gorro? Estas en Hyrule, no te preocupes por las cosas que digan, y si quieren hacerte daño ¡yo te protegeré! – dijo poniendo una cara de maldad por lo último.

-Oye no tienes que, ambos lucharemos, me sentiré mejor si me ayudas y no me quedo como cobarde.

-Entonces, tú cubrirás mi espalda en la batalla… ¿verdad?

-Si – El viento paso fuertemente, hizo volar los cabellos de la chica y los de él. Sin embargo no significaba nada bueno. A punto de besarse el horror se apodero de Kakariko Village.

* * *

-Ya no resisto… - Dijo Natalia algo cansada.

-No se preocupen, ya casi llegamos – sonrió la peli blanca.

-Eso espero, llevamos caminando mucho rato – Comento Stu.

-Tenemos que cruzar la jungla y luego llegaremos al punto – Dijo Julio.

-¿Punto? – Preguntaron los otros dos.

-Si, donde podremos encontrar a Doplio… una vez lo destruyamos todo terminara – Menciono Light.

-Nos llevan al peligro – dijo por lo bajo Natalia a Stu.

-Lo siento, nosotros nos quedaremos por aquí.

-¿Que dicen? – Ambos les miraron a el otro par – Si no nos ayudan moriremos, somos la última esperanza.

-Daraen y Robín nos han dicho que debemos quedarnos a salvo, eso haremos.

-Si se quedan sólo esperando… no habrá más esperanza de vida – Light contesto fríamente, Stu pensó que tenía razón.

-Eso es verdad… pero como sabemos que solo nosotros cuatro podremos derrotarlo, ¿si tiene subordinados mas fuertes? O ¿Aliados más poderosos?

-Bueno, para eso pasaremos primero por la Selva… ahí se esconde uno de los peleadores más fuertes de las antiguas batallas Smash….

-¿De quién hablan? – Pregunto Stu.

-De DK… estoy segura de que nos querrá ayudar.

-¿¡Hablas del gorila gigante con fuerza bruta de increíble capacidad y resistencia!? – Le miraron extrañamente, luego tosió y algo avergonzada dijo – el gran gorila de fuerza…

-Oye, exprésate como quieras – Sonrió Julio – Después de todo… si eres así deberías de serlo siempre. Muéstrate tu misma, ¿ser tan reservada no es aburrido?

-La verdad es que no tengo mucha confianza con otros… supongo que es de mala educación ser así. Prefiero tomar confianza con tiempo – sonrió.

-Bueno… si, ese mismo… DK… seremos aliados por la misma causa.

A lo lejos se podía virar la jungla, es decir, quedaba poco camino para llegar.

El llamado de cierto peli azul hizo que los cuatro presentes se asustaran un poco, aunque Natalia reconocería esa voz donde sea, y como no reconocerla… Marth gritaba algo afeminado.

Stu después de un rato supo que era Marth y miro a Natalia con decisión de ir a buscarlo. Ella asintió con la cabeza y lo siguió.

Julio se sorprendió cuando estos saltaron directamente a la jungla sin ninguna otra palabra y Light simplemente los siguió.

* * *

-¿no crees que atraeremos enemigos así, Marth? – Pregunto Mac algo molesto.

-No te preocupes…

-Mejor deberíamos ir… - De sorpresa salieron los cuatro anteriores, Roll agrando la Keyblade y Marth se puso en guardia.

El cuello de Stu estaba a punto de ser separado por la llave espada de Roll, pero reacciono a tiempo. Alguno que otro cabello de Stu voló desprendiéndose de su negra cabellera.

Natalia casi le dispara a Marth, hasta que se dio cuento de que era él.

-Evans… - Roll respiro algo agitada – Pero que susto me has dado, casi te mato.

Stu la miraba algo agitado, inhalando y exhalando rápidamente – Y dímelo a mí, estoy peor que tu.

-Marth, casi te congelo – sonrió nerviosa y apenada – Perdón.

-¿Natalia…? – Marth recordó a aquella chica de ojos café y cabello negro que siempre estaba con el par de albinos – Robín… Daraen… ¡STU! - Marth alzo a Stu y luego le dio vueltas.

-¡Ah! ¿¡Por qué a mí!? – Con un ligero codazo en la cara Marth dejo en paz a Stu.

-Bueno, bueno, no te exaltes… - Dijo sobando su mejilla que ahora tenía un ligero rojo en esa parte de la mejilla.

-¿E-Ese es el príncipe de Altea? – preguntaron Light y Julio al unisonó, con una gotita de sudor en la mejilla y señalándolo con una expresión de desilusión.

-¡El mismo! – Dijo sonriente.

-_R-Ridículo en todo sentido_ – dijo en su mente Light.

_-¿M-Metrosexual u Homo?_ – Se pregunto a si mismo Julio.

-Bueno, espero que DK aun reconozca mi voz.

A lo lejos se escuchaban feroces rugidos y uno que otro chillido… el rey de la jungla apareció imponente junto con su fiel compañero, Diddy Kong. Pero su entrada fue un completo desastre, cuando este resbalo con una cascara de banana que Diddy había aventado y esta revoto contra un árbol provocando que cayera a un paso de él… resbalo y todos rieron ante la escena.

-B-Buena entrada, DK – Carcajeo Roll – Espero que estés bien – Diddy, Marth, Julio y Zei ayudaron a levantarse

Marth le hablaba en idioma de simios, los demás le miraban sorprendido de ver que los otros dos les entendían.

-Mira… Marth es muy raro – dijo Roll a Mac.

-Ya me había dado cuenta – sin darse cuenta ambos estaban cerca el uno del otro.

-Ehhh… No sabía que tenías esas intenciones… Mac… - Dijo Roll sonriéndole pícaramente.

-¿Eh? – Rápidamente se dio cuenta de la poca distancia y sonrojado se aparto – ¡Hey! N-No te hagas de ideas…

Después de una larga platica con DK, Marth les explicaba que casi todos habían sido capturados, las mujeres, Samus, Peach y una señorita llamada Palutena, además de otra llamada Rosalina, que había ido en busca de los hermanos Mario.

Marth aclaro su garganta y empezó a explicar algo mas – Después de que **todos **habían desaparecido y otros capturados se había vuelto un desastre, además que en la vieja mansión se encontraba el causante y que no había forma fácil para llegar hasta él – Pauso Marth – También que había escuchado rumores sobre misteriosos peleadores que habían llegado de forma inexplicable.

DK hacia sonidos y Marth procedió a traducir.

-Ustedes – señalaron a Light, Roll, Stu y Julio – Se bien que son parte de ellos.

-Así es… - dijo Roll – Pero necesitamos ayuda. No podremos solos… si es posible otros de nuestros amigos comenzaran a reunir a todos los demás peleadores.

Esta vez hablo Diddy – ¿Es posible que todos lo logren?

-Conozco a una chica que hará hasta lo imposible – dijo Stu.

-No olvidemos a nuestros amigos Stu…

-Nosotros haremos el mejor esfuerzo… - dijeron los humanos.

-Sabes, en nuestro mundo ustedes son recordados como uno de los mejores dúos en batalla… así que… su ayuda en equipo nos será de ayuda.

-Julio-sama y yo sabemos luchar en pareja… también.

-¡Mac será mi pareja! – Roll tomó a Mac por un brazo.

-Ni lo sueñes… además estaríamos dejando solo a Marth – tomo a Marth por el brazo interponiéndolo entre Roll y él – así que seremos el trió… hasta ahora hemos sabido arreglárnoslas de tres.

-Bueno – inflo sus mejillas.

-De todas formas debemos volver a subir ahí arriba – Tradujo Marth de DK – Y encontrarnos con los que seguro irán a esa parte donde han dejado olvidadas algunas cosas.

Sorprendidos de las palabras del príncipe comenzaron a idear un plan para recuperar Smash City.

* * *

-Ya casi llegamos…

-Estoy realmente agradecida Laignus – dijo Palutena mirándolo con una sonrisa – me has llevado cargando todo el camino.

-Tampoco es que peses tanto Palutena – dijo sin esfuerzo, ya que era bastante fuerte.

-Mírate… tu traje está realmente hecho un desastre – dijo Samus.

-No importa, la verdad suele pasar esto todo el tiempo en smash City, ¿recuerdas Samus?

-Quisiera poder recordar… peor la verdad nada surge en mis memorias…

-Te hace falta ver tu amigo de la infancia… Link, siempre hablabas de él en el colegio.

-¿Link… mi amigo de la infancia? – Se pregunto extrañada Samus – pero si hace no mucho que lo conozco, claro, dejábamos de vernos un largo tiempo… pero…

Samus sintió un ligero pinchazo en su cuerpo, recordaba esos días en Ordon, el pueblo más colorido en Hyrule… el viento en los veranos y la diversión que pasaba con el muchacho.

-L-Link… - Samus cayó rendida al suelo.

-¡SAMUS! – Laignus corrió hacia ella – Samus…

Palutena se sentó junto a ella y con algo de sus poderes de diosa le ayudo a reincorporarse.

-Samus… me alegro que estés bien – la abrazo.

-Recuerdo… Laignus… tenemos que – el esfuerzo de la chica estaba haciendo que se sintiera exhausta. Al tiempo que sucedía alguien los miraba con una sonrisa.

**-Vaya… pensé que habían muerto, pero no… me equivoque. Veo que Alice es una inútil.**

-¿¡Quien eres!? – Pregunto Laignus algo preocupado.

-Permíteme… - se paro justo tras de él.

-¡A-Ah! – Laignus quedo hecho piedra ante la sorpresa y Palutena tenía una cara de susto.

-Algunos me llaman Stephan, Stephan LawGold – Luego de eso golpeo a Laignus lanzándolo algo lejos y luego aventó a Palutena a un lado para poder llevarse a Samus – Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que esta belleza siga viva.

Stephan sintió un gran golpe dejando a Samus, bruscamente, de nuevo en el suelo

-¡Y yo no te permitiré que le hagas daño! – Anuncio Stu dándole un gran puñetazo, con la mano izquierda, en la cara al chico.

-Grahim… tampoco hizo nada útil, no pudo contra los canosos y dejo que escaparan ustedes – dijo molesto – ¿¡Quien te crees que eres!?

-He – rio un poco – Algunos me llaman Stu… Stu Evans y no me creo nadie…

Stephan se le acerco y batallaron cuerpo a cuerpo. Luego intento darle con la espada pero este saco de su alforja un sable color rojo y se protegió con este.

La fuerza de ambos estaba casi igualada. Se quedó algo estático así que Natalia decidió disparar una fecha en una de las manos de Stephan. Y claro, aventó a Stu yendo por Natalia. Cuando soltó un tajo esta puso en contra su arco que al aparecer resistía bastante.

Stu lo tomo por el cuello de su ropa y lo atrajo a la batalla que tenían.

-¡Natalia! Su batalla es conmigo…

-S-Stu – Samus abrió un poco sus ojos para ver a su amigo peleando.

-Samus – Preocupado bajo la guardia – Creo que no merece ni que te golpe – las palabras se dirigieron a Stephan.

Stephan se molesto de sobre manera y le miro como si no hubiera sido nada limpiándose la sangre que había quedado de su boca. Stu tomo a Samus en sus brazos y la llevo a salvo.

Marth había tomado a Palutena en brazos, Roll junto a Mac corrieron hacia donde Laignus.

-No te la llevaras – Stephan trato de golpear a Stu por la espalda.

-¡Light! – Grito Julio.

Light como si nada corrió con fuerza y saco una espada, con la capacidad de aparecer y desaparece cuando ella quisiera.

Chocaron dos metales, una ráfaga de viento hizo levantar el polvo. Él miraba con una gran sonrisa arrogante pero ella seguía seria y serena.

-¡No me hagas reír! – Miro a Julio – ¿Acaso la usas como tu arma? – Pregunto sin dejar las risas.

Light se enfado y le dio una patada en pleno choque de espadas. Se quito la capa y dejo verse mejor. Sus ojos rojos tomaron un color más intenso y corrió hacia donde había lanzado a Stephan. Salto y clavo la espada al suelo, dejándola enterrada. Con esa pequeña oportunidad Stephan intento golpearla, peo esta hizo que la espada desapareciera el filo y luego que apareciera de nuevo.

-A comparación de ti… no siempre pienso que las batallas se ganen con simplemente sonreír de nervios – de su pantorrilla saco una daga y peleaba con ambas armas dejando exhausto a Stephan cada vez más, pero un descuido hizo que este fuera directo a atacar a Julio, quien esquivo tomo una espada que salió mágicamente de su brazalete, ahora luchaban ambos.

-¡Debemos hacer algo! – Dijo Stu a Natalia.

-S-Se mueven demasiado… - Siguió apuntando a Stephan.

Marth estaba ocupado con Palutena, Roll y Mac estaban cuidando de Laignus, Stu con Samus y Natalia no podía apuntar bien.

DK y Diddy no hacían nada, Marth sabía que era una pequeña prueba de ver las capacidades de los nuevos peleadores. De no ser suficientes intervendría.

Ralamente la frustración se sentía en el aire. Diddy con un gesto hizo que Roll reaccionara.

-¡BASTA! – Grito Roll chocando fuerte mente la Keyblade, tomándola con ambas manos y poniendo todo su coraje en ella, contra la espada de Stephan provocando que se rompiera y clavándola en su hombro derecho...

-R-Roll… - Stephan reacciono muy tarde – L-Lo siento… - Tomo la mano de la chica – Te-Tengo que decirte… algo muy importante…

-¿Qué cosa…? - Ahora Stephan la miraba con sus cristalinos ojos café claro y Roll trataba de contener sus lágrimas.

-A-Arisha… - La miro – El sigue con vida pero… no regresara… formo familia así que…

-¡Arisha! – Roll tomo su mano – Era hora de que el tomara su rumbo, no me preocupa tanto Stephan… yo… - Le miro sonriendo – hubo un tiempo que sentí cosas por ti… ahora…

-Por un momento pensé que Eliot… - Roll se sonrojo y luego Stephan sonrió con ironía – Paso lo mismo conmigo Roll, también me gustabas… dile a… mi hermana… a Karina… que la quiero…

-Si… - Stephan se desvaneció. Roll miraba hacia el suelo con algunas lágrimas.

Todos la miraron con lastima, luego miraron a Mac para que fuese a consolarla y con mala y no mala gana se acerco y la abrazo.

-Las cosas mejoraran, quizá después de derrotar los que son malos… recuperes a tu amigo.

Roll sintió el calor de Mac. Sus palabras eran sinceras y ella se acurruco entre sus brazos.

-Gracias… Mac… - Le miro a los ojos provocando un sonrojo de parte del joven boxeador aprendiz.

-No creas que…

-Es por esa razón que eres el mejor… siempre te levantas sea como sea, te admiro en verdad. – le miro sonriendo.

Dk hizo algunos ruidos, Marth miraba enternecido con la escena. Como no lograba hacerle caso le dio un zape y Marth empezó a traducir.

-Dice… que están aprobados. – Dijo mirándole mal – que debemos hacer que reaccione Samus y Palutena a ver si sabían que decirnos.

-A propósito… - Natalia miro a Stu – Te diste cuenta que dijo… ¿Qué el tal Grahim NO había podido con los canosos? – Le miro esperanzado.

-¡SIGUEN VIVOS! – Stu miro con mucha felicidad a Natalia.

* * *

Pronto comenzaron a escucharse brutales gritos y llanto cerca, la mirada fiera de Tayron volvió con sus orejas y su cola de lobo, sus sentidos agudos le hicieron descubrir que volvió a atacar su hermano.

-¡Thander! – Lo llamo con tono fuerte – Tenemos que hacer algo.

-Vamos… - Los tres salieron de la escena, Tayron tenía una espada en su mano, Alex también y Thander siempre traía una, aunque guardada.

Los tres quedaron anonadados con la escena, la sangre que estaba en el suelo, en las paredes, las casas destruidas, ventanas rotas… muerte por todos lados. El responsable se mantenía callado, con una mirada de indiferencia, mirando a la chica que tenía ganas de asesinar.

-He venido por ti… mi hermana preciada… Tayron Speedearles…

Esta estaba realmente furiosa, miraba con odio y parecía que sacaría llamas por sus ojos, la furia se apodero de su cuerpo y lentamente se acercaba a su rival, que tenía el descaro al hablar con naturalidad después de haber matado a tantas personas...

Con pasos pesados y sonoros por culpa de los grandes charcos carmesí comenzó a avanzar, su mirada perdió brillo, ahora era sombría. La sonrisa que había mostrado antes estaba oculta tras esos sentimientos y sed de justicia contra sus actos, pero la provocación no sirvió cuando Alex tomo su mano con total serenidad y le dijo.

-Estoy tan furioso como tú… pero no servirá de nada atacarlo sin ninguna estrategia… no hagas nada innecesario, ten presente lo que dijiste hace unos momentos.

La mirada de la chica se volvió cristalina, por alguna razón le dolía ver a la gente de esa manera, recordaba aquella vez que sus padres fueron asesinados y con ellos, Elizter, quien no era el mismo ahora.

-¿Cuál… es la razón por la que quieres hacer todo esto….? – Dijo dirigiendo sus ojos a su humano – ¿Por qué matas a la gente? ¿Por qué eres malo…? ¿¡Por qué traicionaste la promesa de papá!?

-¡Yo no soy malo! ¡No traicione a nuestro padre!

-Lo eres… acaso ¿No recuerdas cuándo estábamos unidos…? ¿Cuándo éramos una familia? Eras bueno… tú eras gentil… mi hermano… Prometiste a nuestro padre que estaríamos juntos pasara lo que pasara… y desapareciste del hospital, por eso me dijeron que habías muerto…

-¡Basta! – Su mirada cambió – Lo siento… Tay… ya no puedo más… él… controla… mi cuerpo…

Con dolor tomo su cabeza y se retorció mientras daba uno que otro grito de desesperación. Tayron corrió hacia el… lo abrazo y Elizter simplemente se desmayo.

-Elizter… ¿quien…?

-¡Mátenlo!

-¡Es un monstruo!

-¿Eh? – Tayron miro a la gente y asustada volvió a su forma lobuna – N-No… se equivocan…

-¡SON DOS!

-No…. No somos monstruos… - A duras penas llamo al caballo, subió a Elizter, subió ella y luego se fue rápido, dejando pasmado a Thander y a Alex.

Alex la miro – ¡Tayron! – Grito, pero ella no hizo caso.

Ella pensaba en huir del lugar y hacer que su hermano se recuperara de sus heridas.

-No más niña asustada… no más gatita linda… no más Tayron amorosa… mi deber es protegerlo…

* * *

Algo paso en el escondite de los villanos, el reluciente poder felino de Tayron no dejaba de brillar en azul tenue. Luego de unos minutos desapareció.

-I-Imposible… - dijo Auvarus molesto.

* * *

Tayron sintió que sus poderes habían regresado y paro. Habían llegado rápidamente de nueva cuenta al bosque de Farone, sus heridas se curaban rápido… Elizter miro a su hermana.

-Elizter…

-T-Tayron…

-Ya sé que debo hacer… y también se que pasara contigo… tu cuerpo sigue bien… no has muerto, solo una parte de ti murió. Si rezamos al espíritu de esta fuente espiritual recuperaremos tu vida…

-Pero… n-no…

-Es el más fuerte… como para darte tu vida de nuevo…

-No quiero que hagas eso… déjame morir ya… paso mi tiempo…

-Te juro por lo más importante que regresaras a ser mi familia… porque somos hijos de Acres Speedearles y Nao Omisaka, somos fuertes guerreros… somos… Speedearles.

Elizter y Tayron se tomaron de las manos – Así… espíritu de la fuente… de Farore, te pido recuperes una parte de la luz de Elizter…

Ambos fueron cubiertos por una hermosa luz tenue color azul. La mirada de Elizter volvió a ser gentil… sus ojos negros dejaron el rojo sangre y su cabello volvió al tono café obscuro.

Miraron al cielo y agradecieron al espíritu. Su piel aunque pálida ahora no era más allá del tono blanco.

-Ya no siento el control de Auvarus…

Tayron callo desfallecida en el suelo, un golpe en la nuca la había hecho caer y de improviso salió alguien que Elizter no deseaba ver.

-Mira que fue bueno desviarme… - Dark Link se llevo a Tayron.

-¡NO!

-Un paso y mato a Tayron… ¿quieres ver mi master atravesar su cuello?

-¡Tayron! – Alex llego y miro a Dark, por un instante sus miradas viajaron a un tiempo antiguo…

-Tu… Fie… - Antes de decir algo, Alex se le adelanto.

-Baja a Tayron – Exigió.

-No lo hare… si te acercas la matare…

-A-Alex… a-ayúdame… - Dijo por lo bajo.

-Ya cállate – Dark golpeo con su rodilla a la chica y la dejo inconsciente.

-¡Tayron! – Gritaron los tres, Alex se acerco pero…

-¡Ah! – Grito de dolor despertando, tosió sangre y soltó algunas lágrimas.

-La matare… si se acercan más.

-S-Suéltame… otros han dicho lo mismo… y s-sigo viva.

-Te tengo una noticia, soy otro... – Clavo la versión obscura de la master Sword en el pecho de Tayron y esta desfalleció.

-¡TAYRON! – Alex no dudo más y golpeo a Dark.

Tayron cayó desfallecida y más pálida al suelo, Thander no dudo en ponerla en la fuente del espíritu.

Dark con un simple roce cortó a Alex y este se quejo.

Elizter tomo la mano de Tayron – Lo siento… No me di cuenta… jeje…

-¡Imbécil! – Dijo mientras sostenía su mano – No es tu culpa, yo tampoco me he dado cuenta.

-S-Supongo… somos hermanos, jeje… - reía con dolor acompañándola.

-Todo estará bien, aguarda aquí – dijo Thander corriendo al bosque.

-Thander seguro… q-que tiene un buen plan… - Cerro sus ojos y respiraba agitadamente.

-¡ERES UN MALDITO! – Mientras más enojado estaba Alex, más sangraba.

-¿Pero qué pasa? – Pregunto Dark – Acaso eres demasiado débil como para soportar una cortada.

Pero Alex no respondió… luego de unos minutos comenzó a tener una mirada extraña.

-La mirada… tu mirada no me importa en absoluto, tus palabras son poco cuidadosas… tus acciones te llevaran a tu muerte… y ahora… terminare contigo…

-Sabía que esta pelea no sería fácil… -Dijo Dark, preparando su escudo y espada.

-Tayron… resiste…

La mirada cristalina de Tayron hizo enrojecer a Alex, su esperanza estaba en ella… todo sería demasiado pesado si ella fallecía frente a él… sabía bien… que ese poder resguardado muy dentro de él era... un poder increíblemente peligroso, para él y para contra quien lo usara.

Los pensamientos de Alex nuevamente se centraron en la batalla… ahora que alguien muy importante y su vida estaban en peligro, así como bien sabia que la de sus amigas también, tomo aquella medida drástica…

-Hare… todo por protegerlos… - Su mirada se volvió más fiera, los ojos se perdieron en un blanco profundo, su cabello cambio de ese tono negro a uno blanco platinado… marcas empezaron a surgir en su rostro, color rojas.

Una armadura conocida por Dark apareció frente a él, puesta en el muchacho… Tras la espalda de Alex… su arma… un arma poderosa que sólo aquella figura poseía.

Tajo y tajo… Dark cada vez se sentía más débil… sin embargo había un inconveniente… solo podía durar 9 minutos con la transformación… de otra manera no sería capaz de resistirlo… y con un golpe de gracia fuera de ese tiempo lo mataría.

Thander llego… con una botella y dentro de ella un tipo de destello… sorprendido por aquella figura ante sus ojos se inclino. Alex, ahora poseía el cuerpo de una leyenda, Fiera deidad de carne y hueso. Con un simple gesto Thander se inclino cerca de Tayron y le dio la botella.

-Ábrela… dentro de ella está un poder curativo… muy fuerte.

Con la poca fuerza en ella abrió la botella. Rápidamente sentía como su vitalidad volvía en sí.

-Alex… - la chica se paro… luego de unos minutos de reaccionar con la escena miro como Alex peleaba…

-7_ minutos –_ pensó – _1 minutos más será suficiente…_

Pero se equivoco… Dark miro indefensa a la chica de nuevo… la interpuso entre la espada de Alex y la de Dark.

-Mátame… sobre pasa la línea y ella muere… - sonrió.

-Hazlo… mátame junto con esta basura.

-8… - dijo en lo bajo – tomo a Tayron por su brazo y con gracia la movió, ahora estaba fuera de peligro.

Dark trato de clavar la espada en su abdomen pero la esquivo.

-Vamos… puedes hacerlo… eres un dios…

-¡Cállate!

Tensados… Alex comenzó a pensar… miro a Dark pero se olvido del tiempo.

-9… - su transformación decaía. Regresaba a la normalidad mientras que con una ligera burla, Dark, casi le atraviesa el cuello.

Casi…

Con un salto arrastro a Dark a otra parte, Dark le daba algunos tajos, esta se quejaba pero a la vez golpeaba con garras. Thander le arrojo la espada que le habían ofrecido en Kakariko a Tayron y esta la tomo, golpeo con fuerza la espada de Dark.

Alex había caído rendido, no había sido suficientemente rápido para derrotar a Dark.

Tayron no se dio cuenta que su fuerza aplicada no era suficiente, hasta que vio una ligera grieta agrandarse hasta terminar rompiendo la espada.

Un descuido casi termina con su vida, pero… para eso la espada de otra persona le había salvado el cuello. Link con fuerza hizo retroceder a Dark Link.

Dio un tajo de lado izquierdo, otro hacia arriba.

Dio el golpe de escudo, brinco sobre él y lo golpeo en el salto. Dark intento golpearle pero este esquivo con un rol y luego con un salto directamente después de este, dando un giro y tajo con la espada.

-Técnicas secretas… sí que se ejecutarlas – dijo el de verde orgulloso de sí mismo.

-¡Tayron! – Alex reacciono y fue a abrazar a la chica.

-Alex… - Le miro secamente.

-Estas… demasiado seria.

-Yo… siento…

-¿Qué sucede? – Acaricio tiernamente su mejilla.

\- … - Era una mirada la de Tayron, de sentirse impotente ante la situación.

Alex entristeció por la mirada que ahora tenia, pero… - No temas… somos un equipo… - le dio un tierno beso en los labios para que Tayron terminara a lloras.

-De nada – Dijo Thander quejumbroso – no hay de que Thander, esa hada fue la maravilla – imito la voz de Tayron – Oh, de nada Tayron.

-Muchas gracias… de no ser por ti… hubiera muerto. Por cierto Link… esas ropas… esa manera de hablar y expresarte…

-Recordé mi pasado… y lo mejor, no olvide mi presente.

-Me alegra… espera… recuerdas donde estaban todos los trajes…

-¿El de Lowell?

-Si… ese debe ser…

-¡EL CENTRO! – Gritaron los dos.

-Alex – susurro Lucina – Tayron…

-si… es mi chica – sonrió.

-Iba a decir que si Tayron tenía un hermano, se parece bastante a ella aquel tipo… pero ya me has dicho eso… ¡Qué bien!

El chico se sonrojo, para voltear a verla, ahora estaba tomada de las manos con Link brincando y dando vueltas por el descubrimiento.

-Bien hecho Tayron… entonces… ese lugar es al que debemos ir… pero antes debemos encontrarnos con los demás…

-No fue nada… espera… - Tayron comenzó a sentir algo – Huelo… un aroma familiar…

Todos le miraron con extrañeza.

-No me miren así… huele a Ike…

-¿QUÉ? – Preguntaron todos sorprendidos.

-¡Y con él… viene Zelda, Peach… y el peluche de Rosalina!

-¡Perfecto! – Grito entusiasmado Link – Con Ike de nuestra parte será todo más sencillo.

Ahora los 7 salieron corriendo hacia el campo y a lo lejos divisaron a los aludidos.

-¡IKE! – Grito Link con fuerza.

Ike miro hacia donde había escuchado la voz de Link, Zelda también y Peach sonriente tomo su vestido para correr con mucha velocidad.

Ike y Link se dieron un saludo, golpeándose como si fuera una tacleada, luego Link abrazo a Zelda fuertemente.

-Princesa… me preocupaba mucho que le hubiera pasado alguna cosa… pero ahora que está con Ike…

Zelda se mareo un poco, quedo en brazos del rubio hasta que volvió en sí. Sus miradas se encontraron y Zelda sonrió con delicadeza haciendo sonrojar al rubio.

-Link – Esta le abrazo tan fuerte como le había abrazado – Estaba muy triste… pensé que habías muerto…

-Jamás moriría, le prometí a usted que daría mi mejor esfuerzo, por Hyrule, por usted… por nuestros amigos. Ike también se preocupo.

Ike miro con recelo la escena, sentía un poco de molestia cuando Zelda abrazaba a Link de esa forma, aunque estos simplemente hayan formado una gran amistad, aunque siempre que se daba una oportunidad, Master Hand hablaba de las reencarnaciones de Link y Zelda y de sus amores pasados entre los dos, Link se sentía incomodo con aquello, por ese gusto que había tomado por Samus, y Zelda simplemente sonreía de nervios, por ver que Ike no gustaba de esa idea.

-Bueno, menos hablar y mas acción – dijo el rubio – Tenemos que ir de nuevo a la mansión.

-¿Mansión? – Ike miro a Link confundido – Pero en el castillo de Hyrule…

-No Ike… Tayron y yo hemos descubierto que podremos encontrar la fuente de poder maligno ahí.

-¿Tayron? – Por la cabeza de Ike paso un recuerdo – Tayron… Laignus… Thander…

Dos de los aludidos voltearon a verlo.

-¿Ah? Parece que Ike si olvido – Dijo Thander – Con un poco de suerte recordara todo de nuevo.

-Ike… - Tayron le miro sonriendo – Recuerda las tonterías….

-Pues… creo que un poco…

-Me… - Tayron cayó al suelo y desapareció de repente en brazos de un apuesto hombre… alguien que no podía ser bueno.

-¡Auvarus! – Zelda corrió hacia Tayron y logro tocarla, pero eso provoco que desaparecieran las dos junto con el hombre.

-¡Zelda! – Gritaron Ike y Link.

-¡Tayron! – Gritó Alex.

-¡Gata! – Grito Thander.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Adelanto:**

Robín y Daraen siguen con vida y ahora es tiempo de que todos los peleadores recuerden sus pasados. Luego de la derrota de un miembro del lado obscuro y la recuperación de uno de los poderes se ha debilitado un poco. Sin embargo Auvarus se ha llevado a Tayron y por descuido Zelda se ha ido con ellos.

_**Próximo episodio: La gran reunión parte I**_

* * *

Pues estamos casi con el final V': Uwu Espero que este episodio haya sido bueno v: lamento tardarme pero estaba a finales de semestre (Mucho entenderán) y es un lio y ¡Smash Bros tiene la culpa! Bueno uwu Me voy a seguir el fic… porque ahora si tendré bastante tiempo ewe.

_Un gran saludo _

**-¡Yuu-Link!**


	12. EpXI: La gran reunión parte I

Hola c: Bueno, creo que esta actualización ha sido más rápida uwu ya ni tengo deberes xD La razón por la que dividí el capítulo en dos lo explicare al final o arruinaría la trama v':

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Smash Bros es propiedad de Nintendo y Masahiro Sakurai-san. Decidí hacer esta historia, porque smash Bros también me encanta.

(A.U)/(U.A)/Universo alterno.

**(NOTA IMPORTANTE: Julio = Yulio v:)**

* * *

**-School-**

_Episodio XI: La gran reunión, Parte I._

* * *

**-.-.-. Anterior mente en School-.-.-**

**-Me… - Tayron cayó al suelo y desapareció de repente en brazos de un apuesto hombre… alguien que no podía ser bueno.**

**-¡Auvarus! – Zelda corrió hacia Tayron y logro tocarla, pero eso provoco que desaparecieran las dos junto con el hombre.**

**-¡Zelda! – Gritaron Ike y Link.**

**-¡Tayron! – Gritó Alex.**

**-¡Gata! – Grito Thander.**

Elizter que iba más adelante junto con Peach, no se habían percatado de lo sucedido. Hasta que Zelda y los tres habían gritado.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – Pregunto Elizter.

Lucas se le acerco – Se han llevado a su hermana y a Zelda… Ay no… eso no es nada bueno – Lucas se tapo la boca con ambas manos – Tiene que haber una razón por la que quiera a esa chica.

Elizter se quedo impresionado. Empezó a pensar en aquello que había escuchado.

Ike choco su espada contra el suelo, Thander simplemente se quedo mirando en donde habían desaparecido y una gotita de sudor recorrió su frente. Link se golpeo la cabeza con una de sus manos y Alex se tiro al suelo, golpeándolo con sus dos puños.

-¡Siempre! – Decía mientras golpeaba aun el piso – Siempre es lo mismo…

Lucina se le acerco y lo abrazo – Alex… - Él la hizo retroceder un poco.

-¿De que sirve si no puedo protegerla…? – Lucina lo miro algo molesta y luego le dijo.

-Alex… no es tu culpa…

-Pero no puedo protegerla…

-No es eso… las cosas pasan por una razón… tu eres más fuerte, sabes que puedes hacer las cosas.

-Yo… siempre miraba desde lejos, nunca me atreví a protegerla de manera… que siempre terminaba herido, ¿recuerdas?

_Simplemente el verla aun que sea de esa forma era… lo que quería… jamás me atrevía a verla más de cerca o conocerla mejor, aunque en un año de observar cómo era supe que realmente me gustaba. _

-Tampoco imagine que me mirara de la misma forma- Alex se había quedado pensando.

-Lo de Zelda y Ike no fue culpa tuya… y en la ciudad, siempre toma iniciativa de ser la que se sacrificaba para que Shulk y Sheik atacaran – seguía Lucina – así que no te culpes… ella es así, siempre se mete en problemas… pero termina solucionándolos sola o con ayuda. Encontraremos a ese par y todo esto terminara.

-Alex, me siento igual que tu – Dijo Link – Impotente de cierta forma… siempre han de llevarse a Zelda y no puedo hacer mucho. Lo sufrí demasiado cuando… apenas se iba a formar Hyrule… en la superficie… eso dijo Master Hand. Pero también nunca deje de buscarla, a demás Zelda se las arreglaba para salirse de peligro. Nunca perdamos las esperanzas… y si, siempre hay una razón, ahora tu razón es más fuerte ¿no?

-Si… gracias Link – Link ayudo a pararse.

-Eso me recuerda… tenemos que reunirnos con Samus – Dijo Ike.

Link, al escuchar el nombre "Samus" se puso feliz – ¿¡Ella está bien!?

-Sí, dijo que buscaría a Marth – Ike se reincorporo guardando su espada de nuevo – Así que hay que darnos prisa.

-¿Donde debemos ir? – pregunto Lucina.

-Debemos ir hacia…

-¡UN MOMENTO!- Grito Peach.

Todos la miraron, aprecia algo molesta – ¡Ike! Recuerda que además tenemos que ayudar a Mario.

-No será necesario… esta con Luigi y Rosalina… supongo que Rosalina pidió ayuda a uno de los aliados pokemon.

-A Lucario, cierto… - Dijo Peach aliviada – Al menos estarán a salvo con el… supongo que Greninja fue por los demás.

-Meta Knight fue por refuerzos… ojala los consiga – Dijo Ike esperanzado.

-Sí, pero Kirby aun sigue en trofeo con Yoshi en la fortaleza de Auvarus – Dijo Link apretando los puños.

-En fin, Peach, no te preocupes… Mario vendrá, te lo aseguro.

-Tenemos que rescatarlas cuanto antes… - Dijo Elizter - ¡Tenemos que rescatarlas lo más pronto posible!

-Espera, cálmate – dijo Link – Se que corren peligro pero…

-¡Nada de eso! Yo estaba del lado de ellos, ¿recuerdas? Se lo que harán y sé lo que quieren… y como lo van a conseguir, quizá hayan cambiado sus planes, pero yo siempre espiaba las cosas… yo siempre estuve en un lado neutral… cuando Auvarus no lograba controlarme totalmente. Su primer objetivo es derrotarlos a todos… ¿saben por qué razón les han quitado algo valioso?

Ike se quedo pensando, Link también pensaba en las razones.

-Mas ustedes que son Hylians y tienen magia deberían saberlo, aunque no tienen bien planteado ese concepto, solo son guerreros.

-Espera… yo si… - Dijo Alex.

-Puedo deducir que te han entrenado en un lugar diferente Alex, la magia es igual, pero se tiene un concepto distinto en diferentes lugares – dijo Link – Y yo, el tiene razón, sólo soy un guerrero.

-En mi mundo, el concepto de la magia se liga a sentimientos… sentimientos fuertes de la cual se alimenta la magia. La razón por la cual se ha llevado algo preciado ha sido eso – Explicaba Elizter.

-Mi ocarina… la encontré dentro de un cofre… era color café con verde…

-Mi capa… no tengo estilo como antes – dijo Ike – Además esa capa me la obsequio mi padre antes de que me mudara Smash City.

-Mi anti faz… también fue obsequiado por mi familia… era de mi antepasada – miro el suelo algo triste – siempre tenía victorias cuando lo usaba para pelear.

-Mis tambores… mi maestro me los regalo y ya no estaban – dijo Alex – Mi maestro fue como un padre para mí.

-Yo... perdí mi vida y mi libertad, ahora las recupere gracias a Tayron… – dijo Elizter, a lo que los demás le miraron de forma extraña –

-Es decir que la magia se forma de sentimientos nobles – dijo seriamente Lucina.

-Más que nobles… sentimientos fuertes… el odio también es magia, ¿no Link? – Elizter dirigió su mirada a Link.

-Ganondorf… - pensó el rubio.

-La magia proviene de sentimientos fuertes, sin embargo… el afecto, aprecio… amor… es lo más fuerte, para un mago tener un objeto con ese tipo de sentimientos es ser más poderoso que nadie.

-Explica eso de que perdiste la vida y libertad – Thander lo dijo de repente. Tenía una teoría.

\- Hace 10 años yo fallecí… pero Auvarus me llevo lejos… estuve recolectando información por distintos lugares… pero siempre cuide de mi hermana, de lejos veía como muchas veces le molestaban, por ser diferente. Ella tenía una gran furia… terminaba transformándose en loba… una vez de descontrolo… y… desgraciadamente mato a una persona… luego de que se calmara la lleve frente a un templo… y luego, Master Hand la encontró en un orfanato… después no se qué pasó… siempre ha estado sola…

-Entonces las cosas que decías… - Thander se sorprendió de saber la verdad.

-Yo no era… Auvarus siempre trataba de hacerla enfadar… ella no mato a nuestros padres… pero es verdad que la querían… yo recuerdo que después de ver esa escena y ver mi cuello desangrar ella se enfado y por primera vez se convirtió en loba. Aunque ese don es heredado de nuestra madre.

-Ahora entiendo porque se ha llevado a la gata – Thander puso un puño sobre la palma de su mano.

-¡No le digas gata! – grito Alex.

-Bien, bien… Tayron… ¿te das cuenta que es para ti? – Le pregunto a Elizter – O ¿para ti? – Luego le pregunto a Alex – Ustedes mismos me han dicho que es importante para ustedes… que la quieren… o en tu caso – señalo a Alex – Que la amas…

-H-Hey – apenado se cubrió de nuevo con su gorro.

-Además de tener a una poderosa felina y loba… es magia, es alguien tan preciada por dos personas, así como Zelda… no es sorpresa… dense cuenta… igual que Zelda… Ike, no me digas que no te gusta y Link, es tu mejor amiga y has estado con ella todo el tiempo… y en cada era.

-Z-Zelda tiene algo más poderoso… - Link choco su mano contra su frente – él lo hizo a propósito… la trifuerza, por eso Ganondorf… por eso no sentí su parte tan fuerte. Incluso me advirtió el primer día, cuando me dirigí a High School Smash.

-¡La trifuerza! – Thander se sorprendió – Esto es malo… si llega a obtener lo que quiere… Tayron será un recipiente y Zelda una prisionera y hasta no encontrarte, Link… los tres morirán y todo será el caos… ese tipo tiene las tres cualidades… tiene el coraje de venir aquí sin importarle si podrían matarlo o no. Llevándose a una chica que podría matarlo… llevándose a Zelda. Tiene sabiduría… para estar ideando a la perfección un plan así… y llevarlo a cabo sin problemas y la fuerza necesaria para someter a la maldad de tiempos antiguos y de otros reinos…

-No se dispersaría… a encontrar a los elegidos… tendría el deseo y podría hacer lo que quisiera con esta tierra e incluso más allá de Hyrule – Link tenía el semblante obscurecido.

-Eso era lo que trataba de decir… por esa razón la primera parada fue Hyrule, Ganondorf y Grahim fueron traídos de otro tiempo… digamos de nuestro tiempo y Grahim de otra era en la historia de Hyrule. Los dos contaron la leyenda de la trifuerza y sometió a Ganondorf para que le diera la trifuerza del poder – Elizter cayó en depresión – Ahora sólo le falta el tuyo y el de Zelda… prácticamente tiene el de ella.

-Esto no puede ser peor – Dijo Link apretando los puños.

-¡No caigan en la negación! – Grito Peach – Siempre... Salimos adelante…

-Peach la última vez ¿mira como quedamos? – Dijo Ike.

-Entonces… estaremos perdidos… por primera vez el mal vencerá… - dijo Lucas a punto de llorar.

-La gloria podremos recuperarla… ¡No se que hacen quejándose sin un solo esfuerzo! ¿¡Acaso no son los peleadores del **Super Smash Brothers Contes**!? – Dijo Lucina, con una voz ligeramente más decidida que antes y con más fuerza – Yo no me acobardare, tengo la fuerza para ir delante… - Lucina despertó su fuerza y ahora parecía más confiada – _Padre… -_pensó.

-Lucina despertó – dijo Link – Y sus palabras tienen razón… demasiada… ¡No podemos rendirnos!

-Es verdad, Link, ahora que tenemos más fuerza mis recuerdos tampoco se van… - Lucina miro a Alex y a Peach – Jamás olvidaría mis momentos con ustedes… - Luego miro a Ike – Ni olvidaría mi niñez – Agito su hermosa cabellera azul.

Peach empezó a hablar – Ahora que lo pienso, por un momento pensé que te había visto en otra parte, pero claro, eres Alex – Le abraza algo fuerte, Alex también la abrazo. Luego vuelve a mirar a Lucina – No nos rendiremos ¿Lo ven? – Peach de cruzo de brazos – No soy la única que piensa de esa manera.

-Es verdad… - Ike miro a Peach arrepentido – Lo siento Peach.

-No se preocupen… en este momento lo que más debemos hacer es luchar… - Dijo la rubia sonriendo.

Ike tuvo un ligero sonido en su estomago, que había crujido por el hambre que tenia – Un mercenario no puede luchar con el estomago vacio – Se sonrojo de sobremanera.

-Esto es tarea para ¡Peach! - De quien sabe donde saco una pequeña parrilla y empezó a cocinar cosas de un bolso que siempre cargaba. Todos le miraban sorprendidos, unos casi con cara de ridículo, otros inocentes sonriendo de felicidad y los demás felices porque al fin comerían algo, lo que cocinaba no olía nada mal.

Mezclaba esto, lo otro en su sartén y en la misma parrillita, tomo unas pinzas y una espátula, movía esto y aquello y luego saco unos platos y cubiertos.

-Aun recuerdo sus platillos favoritos…. Ike, te tengo un poco de carne azada con BBQ, una deliciosa ensalada con carne para Lucina, Sopa de calabaza para Link, soba para Lucas, supongo que Thander, querrás algo como lo de Link.

-¿Ah? Eh, pues si, la sopa de calabaza es muy rica – Thander rasco su nuca con una sonrisa.

-Menos mal, no te conozco mucho, deberíamos hacernos amigos – le toma por el brazo y Thander simplemente la aleja delicadamente.

-Está bien Peach – besa su mano derecha – Tienes buenas manos para cocinar, te felicito.

-Ay, no es nada, jiji – sonrió tiñendo su rostro de rojo – Y para Alex…

-P-Peach… ¿Pero de donde? – le entrego la comida a todos, y quien sabe cómo le dio Pizza a Alex.

-Ay, jiji, me ofendes, la verdad es que sé hacer de todo, en este bolso – enseño una pequeña bolsita de mano – Guardo todo lo que necesito, es el amor y… una habilidad mía… también un invento del profesor E. Gadd claro – sonríe como si nada.

-Ya veo… de todas formas, gracias Peach – Alex le sonríe.

Se hacía de noche y decidieron acampar cerca del bosque.

-Sea lo que sea que tengas en ese bolso es realmente bueno Peach – Dijo Lucina – no sé cómo le haces.

-Magia pokemon – dijo por lo bajo.

-¿Eh? – pregunto Lucina ante lo dicho por Peach.

-Nada, nada jiji.

También habían conseguido unos sacos de dormir.

-Tu pequeña bolsa se parece a mis alforjas… excepto que puedes guardas mucho más, quizá el profesor ese haya hecho mis alforjas, jeje – Dijo Link sonriendo y bromeando.

-Es verdad, tiene muchas funciones… de aquí saco mis semillas para los rábanos… ya saben.

-Ah… esos que tienen caritas y tocan la moral… ya – dijo Ike.

Pasaron conversando un poco sobre las cosas…

* * *

En ese momento ciertos albinos caminaban a paso veloz para llegar a la jungla.

-Esa pelea fue más difícil de lo que pensé, Robín.

-Ni que lo digas, Daraen – decían corriendo con sus largas gabardinas.

Miraron la jungla y no dudaron ni un segundo en tirarse.

-¿Crees que hayan encontrado a DK? – Preguntó Daraen.

-Es posible… son los dos muy fuertes, ya sabes…

-Si es verdad…. Espero que Stu haya cuidado bien de Natalia – se preocupo Daraen.

-Estoy seguro de que lo hizo. Por ahora debemos encontrar a Fox… recuerda que fue encarcelado cerca de la jungla…

Pero unos pasos veloces y sonoros hicieron presentes, y ahí estaban, Meta knight, Falco y Fox.

-¡Estamos aquí! – Menciono Fox por los tres. Los albinos sonrieron y los otros también sonreían.

-Bueno, menos mal que no tendremos que perder tanto el tiempo – dijeron a la par.

-De hecho tendremos que – dijo Fox – He analizado unas señales cerca, se trata de Cap. y Olimar.

-¿Por dónde? – Pregunto Daraen.

-Pasando por la jungla… - Fox puso su mano en la frente – Saben, pudimos haber ido antes y luego reunirnos aquí.

A Meta Knight y Falco les escurrió una gotita de sudor en la frente, Falco choco su ala contra su frente y Meta simplemente coloco su mano delante de sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza con vergüenza.

-No importa, quizá no hubieran sido suficientes… las cosas pasan por una razón – dijo Robín – ¡Así que vamos!

-¡Un momento! – Se escucho una voz –Nosotros iremos por los demás – La voz pertenecía a cierto pokemon, cuya serenidad y poder eran únicos.

-¡Lucario! – Gritaron los 5 sorprendidos.

-¡Shulk! – Robín miro con sorpresa a Shulk.

-Si, nosotros… Pit y Dark Pit… también – Dijo el Rubio.

-¡Como sea! – dijo Dark Pit.

-Nosotros ayudaremos… - Dijo Pit muy animado.

-Así es… Pero no se queden mirando, vayan por los demás – término por decir Lucario.

-Lucario y yo iremos por Cap. Y Olimar… Dark Pit y Pit los acompañaran – Anuncio Shulk.

-Es mejor que le digan Kuro, así no se confunde – Dijo Pit Mirando a Kuro.

-Palutena me llamó Kuro, creo que me acostumbre.

Así los 7 fueron tras los que estaban cerca de la gran mansión y Lucario y el rubio fueron por los que estaban en peligro.

* * *

-Pues bien… me da un poco de miedo aquí – dijo Shulk con franqueza.

-No te preocupes… esto solo es un panorama… lo de adentro es realmente soso – Paro un segundo –Siento… el aura de Cap.… - menciono Lucario.

-¿Por dónde…? – pregunto Shulk.

-Por ahí… - Señalo una pequeña fortaleza.

\- No será problema – Dijo Shulk empuñando a Monado.

Lucario se escabullo por una rendija y luego llamo a Shulk para que lo siguiera

Cruzaron unas puertas y lograron pasar desapercibidos. Con más suerte, Lucario logro saber donde se encontraban.

De un golpe, Shulk derribo dos carceleros que se encontraban vigilando a Cap.

-Falcón… - Decía por lo bajo Lucario – Venimos por ti.

-Pokemon… Lucario… y… un rubio que no es Link – Con el mismo tono de voz dijo Cap. Falcón mas aliviado.

Lucario tomo las llaves del cinturón de uno de los carceleros y abrió la celda.

Cap. Shulk y Lucario fueron por Olimar, que estaba a cuatro celdas a la derecha de Cap.

Con tristeza observaba lo poco que podía por un pequeño agujero en su celda. Estaba deseoso de volver a ver a sus Pikmins, ya que los habían derrotado a todos y los demás estaban fuera de ese lugar tan lúgubre.

-Olimar – susurro Lucario – Venimos a sacarte.

Shulk abrió la celda. Cuando por fin iban a salir una alarma sonó llenando de color rojo el lugar donde se encontraban. Se cerraron unas grandes puertas sin dejar camino por donde ir, luego de las paredes salieron grandes picos de metal y se iban cerrando a gran velocidad.

Subieron por la ventilación, idea de Lucario, para pasar desapercibidos, y claro, evitar morir entre la pared.

Los caminos de la ventilación parecían laberintos, de no ser por lucario se habrían perdido.

Al fin salieron.

-Caray… sí que estaba estrecho – Cap. Falcón sobo su trasero.

-Por mí no hubo problema – dijo Shulk.

Olimar no parecía pronunciar palabra algún pero si sonreía.

-Yo puedo entrar por casi cualquier parte estrecha.

Cap. Falcón empezó a reír morbosamente – Me imagino.

-Sí… sabias que los pokemon no tenemos género ¿verdad? Por lo tanto en tu cabeza hubo una escena que no tiene sentido… - Lucario le miro neutral.

-Ya entiendo… discúlpame Lucario – se disculpo aun riendo sin control Cap.

-Oigan, no les importa si destruyo el lugar ¿verdad? – Dijo Shulk rasgando un tanque de combustible, provocando que cayera todo en el suelo cerca de ellos. Luego rasgo el suelo con su espada y exploto el lugar.

-¡Pero no con nosotros! – Dijo Lucario, junto con Cap. con el impulso habían sido lanzado lejos.

* * *

La chica abrió los ojos, se encontraba en una cama, con dosel de madera y cortinas de color vino, encadenada de pies y manos.

La habitación era bastante elegante, muebles rústicos, candeleros en las esquinas, con tres velas blancas. El color de la habitación era negro y las cortinas de los grandes ventanales eran obscuras con otra blanca más ligera al frente. El piso estaba alfombrado.

Su ropa era diferente… ahora traía consigo un hermoso vestido y zapatillas, que parecían de princesa, como el de Peach pero escotado y color Azul azabache y las zapatillas negras.

-¿¡Pero qué!? – trato de zafarse pero le era imposible.

-No, no… lastimaras tus muñecas, preciosa.

-¡Te exijo que me quites estas cadenas ahora! – grito.

-¿Ahora?, apenas comenzamos con esto… no te desanimes preciosa…

-No me digas así, me das asco – le dijo con desprecio.

-¿No te ha dicho así tu príncipe? Debería de ir a darle una lección a ese tipo…

-¡No metas Alex en esto! – Le miro molesta.

-Entonces vas a hacer todo lo que yo diga… y te mande. Date cuenta que soy generoso… no sabes cómo fue con Elizter… pobrecillo, gritaba… "¡Para, para ya!" o también "¡No te permitiré hacerle nada a mi hermanita!" Al final terminó cediendo… fue muy débil.

-Te equivocas… ¡Tu eres el débil! ¡Si fueras un hombre harías las cosas sin necesitar que otros sacrifiquen su vida por tu trasero! – Dijo enfadada.

-Hum… es la ley de vida… el más fuerte prevalece… los débiles caen y sabes, es en sentido de sabiduría y fuerza… sabes… tengo las tres cualidades para gobernar todo el universo…

-¡JA! Buen chiste, pero no… tu arrogancia te va hacer caer al fracaso – le dijo con voz franca.

-Pequeña, pequeña… - tomo su barbilla pero ella trataba de apartarse, en vano – Yo siempre gano y al final terminaras por servirme… y claro… no está demás tener cuatro novias, tú, la castaña, esa hermosa rubia de grandes dotes y… esa hermosa peli verde, una diosa para este dios.

-Enfermo… jamás cederé ante ti, mi voluntad es más fuerte…

-Eso dices ahora, estarás sirviéndome después – luego se quedo pensando – ¿Por qué no ahora? Es cuestión de borrar esos sentimientos por el tipo ese.

Tayron se quedo pasmada y miro con desprecio a Auvarus. Sus palabras le hacían ver que no mentían, lo decía con tanta sinceridad que daba escalofríos. Retiro las cadenas, pero se dio cuenta que no podía moverse.

-No puedes moverte, lo había olvidado – rio un poco – permíteme ayudarte, querida.

-No me trates con esa confianza, estúpido – Mordió uno de sus hombros provocando que sangrara pero él con toda naturalidad seguía caminando.

-Tu futuro esposo es más fuerte de lo que piensas… deja de hacer el ridículo, querida Tayron.

-¡Suéltame! – Grito con fuerza.

-No – dijo mirándola coquetamente – No tengo ganas de soltarte, te lastimarías.

-Prefiero morir… a pasar el resto de mi vida junto a un idiota como… - pero se detuvo al ver frente a ella a Zelda… con un vestido como el que solía usar solo que negro, sus ojos sin brillo alguno y mas pálida de lo normal – ¡Zelda! – grito preocupada, esta no le miro, seguía estática.

Auvarus dejo en una cama a Tayron. Él y ganondorf empezaron a hacer ciertos movimientos y a decir palabras en un idioma que no conocía y de pronto… sus ojos estaban como los de Zelda.

-¿Dónde…? - se encontraba encadenada… en un tuvo en un lugar obscuro - ¿¡Qué es esto!? Trato de zafarse usar su forma lobuna pero esta salió proyectada en otro Tayron, con orejas y cola de loba.

-¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto la loba – ¿Acaso es que tienes miedo, Tayron? – Tayron muy sorprendida le miro, no podía decir nada.

Luego trato de convertirse en gato pero tuvo el mismo resultado.

-No intentes salir… esta vez has perdido – le dijo su forma gatuna.

-¿¡Esto es una jodida broma!? – pregunto Tayron.

-¿Por qué lo seria? Somos parte de ti – dijeron ambas transformaciones – Mira y date cuenta que nada… nunca en nuestra vida hemos sido felices... jamás… nunca fue nuestra vida una esperanza, si no una destrucción.

-Nuestra vida es trágica… es triste, es dolorosa, déjate llevar por una mejor vida, Tayron.

Comenzaron a aparecer los peores recuerdos de Tayron y los más tristes.

-No es verdad… - comenzó a llorar.

-Mira tus recuerdos… mira lo que hiciste… pero lo hiciste por tu propio bien – dijo la loba.

-Por nosotras, nos protegiste del dolor… - dijo la gata.

Su vida si, fue trágica y difícil, pero el final… el final del dolor fue al llegar a Smash City… dentro de ella sabía que eso no era lo único en su vida.

-Se equivocan… ¡SE EQUIVOCAN! – Grito, las cadenas en las que se encontraba atrapada empezaron a romperse y luego con un grácil movimiento las rompió liberándose.

A punto de besarla y dejarse besar recobro su conciencia y rompió las cadenas de sus manos y sus piernas.

-¡Yo JAMAS seré algo de ti! – Tomo su forma de lobo. Rasgo la cara de Auvarus y por primera vez este sintió dolor. Tayron trato de liberar a Zelda pero ganondorf se interpuso en su camino.

-No bajo mi guardia… - dijo el gerudo imponente.

-¿A sí? Me vale un comino, ¡señor Ganon!– Mordió su piernas y lo tiro al suelo.

-¡Zelda! – Mordía sus cadenas pero no funcionaba – ¡Zelda despierta, vámonos!

-Las cadenas y el hechizo perduraran hasta que ella… y solamente ella se salve de ese juicio personal… y no creo que logre salir de ese transe… no tiene voluntad propia.

-¡Cállate! – Dijo ella mientras trataba de hacer que Zelda volviera – ¡ZELDA!

-Huye… corre sin mi – Dijo por lo bajo, dejando caer unas cuantas lagrimas – Consigue… que todo salga mejor… consigue la perdición al mal… Tayron… reúne a todos…

-Zelda… - Le miro la abrazo y sonrió – Lo hare… vendremos por ti… ¡lo juro!

-¡No huiras! – Auvarus le tomo un pie.

-No cuentes con ello… ¡no me quedare aquí! – Le dio una patada en la mano que la tenia agarrada. Este dejo salir un quejido y la soltó. Rompió un ventanal más cercano y luego salto hacia el – ¡Jamás te perdonare…! ¡Y jamás cederé a tus estúpidos intentos de hacerte el galán! ¡Ya madura!

Salto de la gran mansión y luego corrió con el vestido puesto.

-¡Síganla! – Mando Auvarus.

-¡Demonios! ¿Cómo carajos corren Peach y Zelda con un vestido tan largo? – Lo tomo de abajo y siguió corriendo – Ok, se que Zelda trae botas, pero de nuevo pregunto – sonrió – ¿¡PEACH COMO CORRES CON ZAPATILLAS!?

Tayron era perseguida por Ganondorf y por Bowser, que por fin había aparecido.

-Menos mal que son esos dos – dijo Tayron sonriendo.

Tenían bastante corriendo… diviso a lo lejos muchas piedras y parecía que algo había caído. Eran ruinas. Llegaron a las ruinas del gran estadio smash.

Los dos corrían lentamente pero luego apareció alguien más rápida.

-¡Speedearles! – Grito esa voz conocida.

-¡Mierda, tu no! – recibió un golpe en la cara. Cayó a gran distancia rodando un poco. Gimió de dolor un poco al caer.

-Tenía ganas de golpearte – golpeaba una y otra vez cerca de la cara y el cuerpo. Luego Tayron se cubrió y evito un golpe cerca de la cara.

-¡Ya basta! – la empujo con una patada en el estomago – Me importa un carajo si querías o no golpearme, ¡enferma! - Tomo una piedra y la aventó con fuerza a su rostro pero fue pulverizad antes de llegar a su destino por las flamas ardientes de Bowser – ¡Demonios! – Volvió a levantarse y corrió arriba de las ruinas para ver a un grupo de chicos.

-No huiras… - Dijo por lo bajo Alice para correr tras Tayron.

-¡AYUDA! – Grito para lograr llamar la atención de ciertos jóvenes.

* * *

El grupo de chicos miraron hacia donde ella y se sorprendieron de sobre manera. La primera en mirar fijamente fue la diosa.

-T-Tay… ¿Tayron…? – Levanto la cabeza para tratar ir con ella, pero vio como fue brutalmente golpeada por Alice. Tayron cayó hasta el suelo chocando con las rocas de las ruinas. Choco fuerte mente en el suelo dejando un rastro pequeño de sangre. Luego Alice también cayó al suelo de pie y comenzó a patear a la chica.

La diosa no podía creerlo, su mejor amiga había sido aventada con alevosía y luego estaba siendo pateada. Stu se pasmo de la impresión y Natalia disparo una flecha pero esta no hizo efecto, los antiguos smashers y Roll trataron de involucrarse pero Laignus y Marth los detuvieron al ver que en dos segundos Palutena estaba ya al lado de Alice y su aura de diosa resplandecía nuevamente.

Palutena ataco con sus alas y Alice retrocedió a gran distancia, luego Palutena le miro furiosa para sonreírle con grandeza pura – Esto… sólo es una pequeña… intervención divina – choco su báculo contra el suelo y acomodo su cabello hacia atrás.

-No sé por qué mi señor, Auvarus requiere los servicios de una tipa como tú. Además eres una vulgar.

-Me considero una mujer de clase, más alta que tú, claro. Soy una diosa – Palutena le miro desafiante – Así que trátame con respeto, mujer sucia – Palutena miro a Tayron y luego observo fijamente a Laignus. Con eso entendió que debía ir por la pelinegra, a lo que el muchacho asintió con una sonrisa y se llevo a la joven.

-Bueno, empecemos la fiesta – dijo la peli verde con alegría.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo – dijo Alice.

Llegaron con prisa Ganondorf y Bowser, uno rugiendo y el otro con su sonora risa que lo caracterizaba.

Samus despertó al escuchar a los otros dos llegar miro felizmente la escena donde Palutena estaba, sonriendo.

-Pronto… todo regresara a como es – Dijo en brazos de Stu, tratando de reincorporarse en sí. Bajo de los brazos del joven y se dispuso a caminar un poco hacia la escena.

-Todo está mejor ahora, Samus – dijo Stu – Estoy seguro de que todo regresara a como era.

-Ustedes volverán a su época y nuestros yo del futuro también – dijo con franqueza – La verdad es que no puedo esperar a volver.

-Estoy seguro de que así será, pero por lo mientras, si seguimos con este paso podremos recuperar todo – Stu miro a Natalia.

-También tenemos que encontrarnos con Daraen y los demás – dijo Natalia.

-Cierto – Stu miro con ánimos hacia atrás.

-Y Link… Ike, Zelda y Peach… - Dijo Samus – Pero bueno, vamos a ver a la chica.

-¡Es Tayron! – Dijo Natalia – La última vez la vi con Alex y con Thander… ¿pero por que viste así? y… ¿Dónde se supone que están los otros dos? – Se pregunto.

-Esto confunde, seguro que si despierta sabremos muchas cosas.

Marth y DK se posaron junto con Palutena para ayudar a derrotar a los otros dos.

-Bueno… despertar, despertar como se debe… no sé si lo haga ahorita – dijo Natalia.

-Lo hará – dijo Light, con una voz serena – Esto ayudara a que lo haga…- saco una pequeña botellita de su capa en forma de gota. Dentro haba un liquido color verde brillando. Luego abrió la boca de Tayron e hizo que la bebiera.

-Listo… - sonrió Julio – espero que eso le ayude, es una gota de una poción mágica, cura las heridas más graves y evita la muerte segura.

Un resplandor cubrió el cuerpo de la joven y despertó de golpe.

-¿¡Pero qué!? – Miro a su alrededor – Yo… - Miro a Laignus y lo abrazo fuerte – ¡Pensé que habían muerto! Laignus… nunca me alegre más de verte – dijo a lloras.

-Y a mi… verte a ti, ¿siempre traes problemas, segura que eres humana? No, que pregunta tan tonta… si eres un gato… y tu cabello… - Miro lo negro que lo tenía – No duras más de un día sin cambiar algo ¿verdad?

-Bueno… siempre ha sido negro, sabes, ahora que lo veo nos paremos mucho, cabello negro.

-Ojos verdes… - Decía Laignus – Ahora parecemos familia…

-Pero no es momento de charlar… Alice… - Tayron estaba preocupada.

-Está siendo atacada por Palutena… ¡mira! – Señalo Laignus.

-¿¡QUÉ!? – Miro con temor la escena – Ella la… - pero al ver como el aura de Palutena resplandecía con mayor fervor todo cambio.

-No te preocupes, Marth y Donkey Kong le ayudan.

-¡ES EL MONO DEL PROGRAMA DE CIENCIAS!

-¡Eres insolente! – Le dijo Light – ¿Cómo osas dirigirte a una leyenda de esas formas tan vulgares?

-Disculpa, princesa – dijo con molestia Tayron – Pero ese… esa leyenda sale en un programa y es un científico.

-¿eh? – Se preguntaron los hermanos y los otros tres chicos.

-¡Sí! Me gustan las ciencias naturales, mi cerebro no solo sirve para los deportes – Tayron se dio cuenta de la presencia de Samus – ¡Rubia! – Tomo sus manos – Link estaba muy preocupado por ti…

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Dijiste…? ¿¡Link!? – Pregunto.

-Sí, Link… y Ike… se preguntaban si habías llegado por fin con Martha.

-¡NO SOY MARTHA! – se escucho tras un choque de espada.

-¡Perdón! – Grito disculpándose la chica – Y bueno, Marth…

-¡Significa que estuviste con ellos!

-Lo estuve… pero, Auvarus me tomo presa y junto conmigo, ¡a Zelda!

Samus se enfado, si no estaba con Tayron, era obvio que estaría con Auvarus.

-¡Tenemos que adelantarnos! – Grito samus de repente.

-¡Nada de eso! Nosotros… sólo nosotros no podremos…- Dijo Natalia.

-Tienen a Doplio – Dijeron los hermanos.

-Y a Tabuu – dijo Laignus.

-¡Pero con nosotros será diferente! – Dijeron Daraen, Robín, Meta, Fox, Falco, Pit y Kuro.

-¡EH! ¡Daraen! – Stu abrazo a Daraen levantándola y dándole un poco de vueltas para no soltarla.

-S-Stu… - La chica se sonrojo – Estamos en medio de batalla, puedes hacer esto luego sabes.

-Fue demasiado tiempo lejos de… - cuando se dio cuenta todos le miraban extrañamente – de una chica tan… especial…

-El quiere decir lejos de una amiga especial – dijo Natalia.

-¡Sí, eso mismo! – Stu miro directo a los ojos de Daraen, esos profundos lila tan hermosos que poseía la chica. Peor a la escena fue cortada…

Por otra parte un estallido a lo lejos hizo caer del cielo a Capitán Falcón, Lucario, Olimar y Shulk

-Uff… lo siento, no pensé que fuera a ser así – Dijo Shulk con el cabello todo hecho marañas. Los cuatro aprecian haber trabajado en una mina, estaban llenos de tierra y sucios, con manchas del combustible quemado. Los demás rieron ante la escena, menos los otros tres que habían caído junto con Shulk.

-¡Más combatientes! – Se sorprendió Alice molesta – ¡Esto no puede ser!

-¡Claro que sí! – Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Tayron se transformo de ahora en gata y ataco a Alice. Rasgo su cuello y aventó su espada a un lado.

-¡Palutena! Vete – Dijo más seria – Podre sola, ayuda a Marth.

-¡Bien! – Se fue a ayudar a Marth, quien combatía con Ganondorf.

Alice apretó el cuello de Tayron pero la chica gato pateo su abdomen provocando que saliera un líquido morado de la boca de Alice.

-¡Whak! ¡Qué asco! – Dijo Tayron limpiándose la mejilla.

-M-Maldita – Cayo a un lado sobándose del golpe.

Un segundo basto para volver a tomar su espada y cortar un poco la oreja gatuna, del lado derecho de Tayron.

La chica lobo gimió de dolor y tomo su oreja evitando que callera la sangre.

Una horda de enemigos se acercaba ya a donde se encontraban, Light y Julio se posaron en guardia.

Natalia se quedo en la parte trasera, en una parte alta de las ruinas del estadio para disparar a distancia. Pit y Kuro hicieron lo mismo. Luego Laignus se les unió, con lo poco que tenía hizo una pequeña catapulta que seguramente solo podía noquear, pero eso daría oportunidad a sus compañeros.

Palutena, Stu y Samus se pusieron en combate. Stu tenía armas que no siempre sacaba, si no para la ocasión.

Shulk preparaba a Monado, tenía experiencia con hordas grandes de enemigos, no se le dificultaría.

Lucario se poso con Fox, Falco y Falcón en posición de batalla, como en la batalla contra Tabuu.

Los enemigos se acercaban velozmente y los smashers también. Los cuatro chicos que estaban disparando las flechas ahorraban el tiempo y esfuerzo de sus compañeros.

Light también junto a Julio limpiaban gran parte del campo de batalla, con hechizos y magia que destruía fácilmente a los enemigos.

-No me vencerás – dijo Tayron aun tomando su oreja. Sangraba tanto que casi se desmayaba.

-Ya lo estas… que sepa es el punto débil de un gato además… - con un impulso corto parte del vestido que tenia – Se cual es otro…

-¡No te creo! – Sus uñas crecieron, parecían filosos cuchillos.

-Oh… claro que lo se – Sin ningún aviso corto parte de la cola de Tayron lo que la hizo gemir aun más fuerte que anteriormente. Light corrió a ayudarle combatiendo espada contra espada.

-¡Eso fue cobarde! – Dijo Light lanzando al suelo a la chica.

-M-Mi… - Cayo al suelo – Desde cuando soy tan débil… ¿Qué era mi arma…? ¿Qué es de ella ahora? – Sonrió levantándose de nuevo algo lastimada – Claro… esa era mi arma… - Miro la espada que tenia Alice. Esa espada japonesa, conocida como Katana era el arma de Tayron. Le daba fuerza y poder contra otro tipo de armas. Hace tiempo la había hallado en un templo al que fue a rezar una vez… que sucedieron malas cosas en la vida de la chica.

Con un fuerte arrebato logro retirar la espada de las manos de la otra chica.

-No… te preste esto… - dijo mientras miraba la expresión desesperada de Alice.

-¡Devuélveme eso! – Grito furiosa - ¡ES MIA! – mordió la mano de la chica herida provocado que ambas cayeran al suelo, Light intento detenerlas pero caían muy rápido.

* * *

-¡Tayron! – La varonil voz de cierto chico la hizo recobrar la conciencia y despertó su lado lobo, el cual era más fuerte y por alguna razón había aumentado su fuerza.

-¡Alice! – La chica lobo entre la caída tomo con fuerza la katana y al enterró en el abdomen de la otra, la hizo de arriba abajo, cortando casi a la mitad el cuerpo.

Alice cayó encima de Tayron, manchándola de un líquido color morado.

-¡Tayron! – Volvió a gritar la voz del joven.

Los cuerpos habían caído y la hora de enemigos desapareció así como si nada.

-Ella… era la que comandaba… - dijo Tayron entre suspiros.

Ganondorf desapareció junto con Bowser.

-¡Tay! – El chico tomo su cuerpo con delicadeza y miro sus ojos enternecido pero preocupado.

-Estoy bien… Esta vez me has traído suerte… en lugar de problemas, chico Hylian – Sonrió de sobremanera acariciando la mejilla izquierda del joven – No te preocupes…

El simplemente sonrió de alegría de haberla encontrado.

Elizter miro la escena de Alex y Tayron, simplemente sonrió de alivio. Aunque Peach estaba preocupada. Estaban casi todos ahí… pero Mario, Rosalina y Luigi no.

-¡Samus! ¡Samus Aran! – Grito Link al ver a Samus ahí parada – ¡Samus! – corrió hacia ella y ella hacia él.

-Link… - la chica le miro sonriendo – Pensé que…

-Nada de morir… tengo como 3 hadas extras en mi inventario – dijo mirándola con alivio – en cambio…. Pensé que te había pasado algo malo a ti.

-¿No confías en mi fuerza? – Pregunto con molestia.

-Claro que lo hago, pero como quieras sigues siendo una chica delicada por dentro – dijo abrazándola por la cintura sin importarle si esta le golpeaba, lo cual no fue así, al contrario, Samus tomaba con fuerza su cintura abrazándolo como si no hubiera un mañana.

-¡Marth! – gritaron Lucina y Ike.

-¡Lucina, Ike! – Grito Marth.

Ike y Lucina Iban saltando como si estuvieran en un campo de flores y Marth igual.

Al final se dieron un gran abrazo. Demasiado cursi.

-¡Palutena-sama! – Grito Pit desesperado abrazando a Palutena fuertemente.

-Pit… mi querido angelito guardián… has hecho un buen trabajo… si tan solo fueras rubio y más alto… y… más grande de edad, claro.

-¿Eh? No entiendo Palutena-sama

-Ese es el chiste, mi querido e inocente Pit.

-Ahora que estamos todos – empezó a hablar Thander – Tendremos más cosas por hacer, como ir y derrotar a Auvarus – dijo Thander decidido.

-Oigan… ahora que me doy cuenta… ¿donde están Roll y Mac? – Dijo Laignus.

* * *

-¡No me detengas Mac! – La pequeña chica se forcejeaba – ¡Puedo detenerlos ahora!

-¡No tu sola, tonta! – Mac tomaba su mano para que evitara ir más allá.

-¿Me acompañaras…? – Pregunto mirándole a los ojos.

-¡Lo haré! Sólo porque eres muy torpe – dijo Mac tomando la mano de la chica.

-Entonces… ¡Vamos!...

* * *

-Eso es… el plan marcha a la perfección… - dijo Auvarus – Aunque… es un contratiempo que se haya ido esa chica… - esa sonrisa que solía tener se convertía en preocupación – Al menos puedo controlarte ahora Master… pero… Crazy Hand… ya cede ante mí.

Tras fondo estaban las dos manos, el trofeo de Kirby y el de Yoshi.

-Pronto culminara el plan, Joven Auvarus – dijo Doplio… y aunque Auvarus no sabía, el hombre controlaba a Auvarus.

-Todo… será nuestro.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**No tengo más avances u3u esto es el penúltimo cap. xD**

**He aquí las razones por las que dividi el capitulo... **

**1.- Es igual de largo que el anterior **

**2.- Esto afectara al capítulo siguiente. **

**3.- No sé, quería poner otro punto :p**

**Espero que este capítulo haya sido largo u3u así que pues… u3u me voy para escribir el final y u3u… bueno explicare una cosita en el cap. siguiente. **

**Y el nombre del siguiente capítulo creo que es muy obvio xD. **

**Nos leemos en el siguiente xD**

**-Yuu-Link.**


	13. Final

Conchas, si me he tardado en actualizar disculpadme, soy retrasada, literal xD. Hola c: E es la última parte… de este fanfic uwu que me ha gustado y el primero que termino con tantos capítulos. Espero poder hacer más fics largos uwu y que les guste a ustedes.

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Smash Bros es propiedad de Nintendo y Masahiro Sakurai-san. Decidí hacer esta historia, porque smash Bros también me encanta.

Ya esta, no intentes matarme de nuevo Hikari :,D Plis.

(A.U)/(U.A)/Universo alterno.

**(NOTA IMPORTANTE: Julio = Yulio v:)**

* * *

**-School-**

_La gran reunión, Parte 2_

* * *

**-.-.-. Anterior mente en School-.-.-**

**-Oigan… ahora que me doy cuenta… ¿donde están Roll y Mac? – Dijo Laignus.**

**0000000000000000000000**

**-¡No me detengas Mac! – La pequeña chica se forcejeaba – ¡Puedo detenerlos ahora!**

**-¡No tu sola, tonta! – Mac tomaba su mano para que evitara ir más allá.**

**-¿Me acompañaras…? – Pregunto mirándole a los ojos.**

**-¡Lo haré! Sólo porque eres muy torpe – dijo Mac tomando la mano de la chica.**

**-Entonces… ¡Vamos!...**

**0000000000000000000000000000000**

**-Eso es… el plan marcha a la perfección… - dijo Auvarus – Aunque… es un contratiempo que se haya ido esa chica… - esa sonrisa que solía tener se convertía en preocupación – Al menos puedo controlarte ahora Master… pero… Crazy Hand… ya cede ante mí.**

**Tras fondo estaban las dos manos, el trofeo de Kirby y el de Yoshi.**

**-Pronto culminara el plan, Joven Auvarus – dijo Doplio… y aunque Auvarus no sabía, el hombre controlaba a Auvarus.**

**-Todo… será nuestro.**

* * *

Mac corría al lado de la chica, Roll. Estos se habían escabullido en silencio sin ser vistos por sus compañeros.

-No puedo creer que te haya seguido… – Dijo Mac, bastante arrepentido.

-Resígnate Mac… ya estás aquí…. No vamos a retroceder… además ¿escuchaste lo que dijo Tayron?

-Si... lo recuerdo bien… _**"**__**Lo estuve… pero, Auvarus me tomo presa y junto conmigo, ¡a Zelda!**_**"**

Mac recordó las palabras de la chica y sabía bien que Zelda era fuerte, pero en estos momentos las debilidades de la chica la harían perderse.

-No podemos dejarla atrás – Dijo Roll – Además… encontré mi poder escondido… así que, yo te protegeré, enano Mac – Burlona de la estatura del chico, Mac la miro bastante molesto.

-¡La única que puede decirme eso es Sammy!- Muy sonrojado, siguió en sigilo con la chica de una coleta.

-Bueno, mira, ese lugar – Señalo una gran casona con ventanales tipo iglesia y uno roto – Cuando la chica llamada Tayron llego tenía unos cristales de colores en su vestido y en su cabello.

-Ya veo – Mac visualizo en su mente la forma en la que aquella chica debió pasarla – Supongo que no es fácil saltar por ahí. Y ¿Cómo entramos, enana Roll?

-No sé, debemos hallar alguna forma… ¿Me dijiste enana, enano? Bueno, lo que sea… alguna forma fácil con sigilo y sin problemas, con nuestro tamaño, dudo que sea difícil – De su espalda, quien sabe cómo, saco unos binoculares y comenzó a buscar por el lugar.

-Esos se parecen a cierto artefacto del profesor Snake – Pensó Mac.

Tras de ellos se logro escuchar algunos pasos cansados – ¡Maldita Sea, de no ser por la mocosa estúpida! – Dijo Ganondorf.

-Pero fuiste tú quien provoco a cabellos verdes – La otra voz era nada más y nada menos que del rey Koopa, Bowser, la tortuga dragón.

-Tu provocaste nuestra derrota, te falta ejercicio – Ganondorf tomaba su brazo izquierdo que estaba lastimado – Maldito principito de dudosa preferencia sexual – Refiriéndose a Marth.

Ambos villanos entraron, pero no por la puerta, en cuento pusieron un pie cerca de los lares de la mansión estos hicieron un gesto extraños con las manos y lograron pasar. Había una barrera que no dejaba pasar nada del otro lado. Seguramente producto de magia del gerudo.

Por desgracia Roll intento hacerlo provocando que uno de sus pequeños dedos lolis tronara sonoramente.

CRACK

-¡Ay! ¿¡No podía ser una palabra secreta o algo típico!? – Dijo con lagrimas en ambos ojos y sobándose las manos.

-De verdad – El joven sobo los dedos de la chica – No puedes ser más seria, estamos en una situación complicada – el chico le da un pequeño zape con la mano, justo en la cabeza, de forma muy suave.

-Kya – Dijo con voz provocativa, el joven se sonrojo hasta que… – Eso duele – La chica muerde su mano y este se limita a verla de forma molesta y casi sacando fuego por los ojos.

* * *

Mario y Luigi miraron los cuadros, Rosalina poso suavemente sus manos en cada hombro de los hermanos.

-Chicos, debemos irnos de aquí antes de que Bowser regrese… o peor… pase algo, presiento que algo malo va a suceder – Dijo la chica de un ojo tapado.

Luigi y Mario tristemente tocaron los cuadros, una trampa se activo.

-¡Y ESO ERA LO QUE PASARIA! – Rosalina tomo los overoles de ambos y salió "corriendo" (En realidad flota v:) del lugar.

Detrás de ellos estaba una bola gigante, de piedra y lava, persiguiéndolos junto a una horda de enemigos.

Rosalina ya se había cansado – ¡Más rápido Rosa! – Gritó Mario.

-¡SI USARAN SUS PROPIAS PIERNAS PARA HACER UN POCO DE ESFUERZO! – Ambos apenados comenzaron a correr junto con ella.

Cierto pokemon pudo observar a sus objetivos y junto con un pequeño artefacto perteneciente a Mario, comenzó a apagar la bola de fuego. Cada enemigo caía rendido con las habilidades ninjas del pokemon.

-Greninja – se escucho por detrás un leve grito algo gracioso.

La bola de piedra gigante fue destruida por el pokemon dejando sorprendidos a los tres.

-Mario, ya están a salvo – dijo una voz robótica muy conocida.

-F-FLUDD… - Con inseguridad Mario llamo a la maquina.

-Así es Mario… parece que han borrado su memoria igual la de Luigi, su hermano según mis datos y esa mujer, la madre de todas las estrellas.

-Increíble que esa máquina sepa de mí… - Rosalina froto su ojo con una mano

-Mario… que pasa con eso… - Dijo Luigi señalando a Greninja – ¿Qué cosa es?

-Gree, gre… - decía el anfibio. Al ver que no le entendían hizo facepalm

-¡Diablos! – Dijo Luigi – No entiendo anda.

-Greee ¿gregre? – Dijo Rosa.

-¡GREEE! – sonrió el pokemon.

Rosalina seguía conversando con el pokemon, Mario había tomado confianza con FLUDD y junto a Luigi comenzaron a conversar.

Ambos reaccionaron de forma increíble y eso les hizo despertar.

-Peach… Luigi, tenemos que rescatarla, recuerda que Daisy pudo salvarse, pero Peach… ella, ese desgraciado la capturo.

-Sí, Mario, pero nuestros aliados de otra dimensión pudieron salvarla… tenemos que salir de este lugar – indico la chica. Yo también quiero hacer algo, y ese algo es estrujar a mi querido Luma con mucha fuerza – dijo – Greninja dijo que la única forma de salir ahora es saliendo por el portal de transportación… por el cual siempre han viajado tan rápido, aunque el sub-espacio haya sido destruido… la forma de conectarse con otros mundos e ir de un lado a otro sigue siendo la misma que utilizaron tiempo atrás.

-Entonces… sé donde puede estar – Mario recordó un lugar.

-Además Greninja dijo… que nos apresuremos, esos portales están por cerrarse, ya se culminara el plan y Jaque mate de Auvarus… o más bien… Doplio.

-¿¡DOPLIO!? – Mario más que sorprendido parecía muy enfadado, no podía creer que el sacrifico de Ike no hubiese valido nada en aquel entonces. Mario casi saca fuego por las manos, literalmente podía, pero esta vez… era como cuando encontraba una smash-ball.

-Saben que lo puzzles son cosa de Link… por que ahora estamos perdidos –Mencionó Luigi quien temeroso se escondió tras Greninja.

-¿Dónde más tendría Bowser un portal? – Miro a todos lados y luego – ¿¡Qué sea su trono!?

Todos corrieron hacia la habitación principal, que parecía ser el trono del Koopa.

-¡Miren! – Exclamo Luigi con sorpresa, mientras que Greninja dejaba salir un gre de sorpresa.

-Es mejor que crucen antes de que el portal deje de seguir activo – Advirtió FLUDD.

Rosalina los aventó mientras que ella y Greninja entraban como si nada y de repente el portal desapareció.

* * *

**En la feroz escena de una batalla suscitada… un estadio destruido y más calma se encontraban la esperanza para el futuro de smash City y Ground.**

Lucina, Peach, Samus, Ike, Marth, Stu, Link y Laignus ideaban un plan de rescate al saber de Zelda y de la desaparición de Mac y Roll.

-Lo que tenemos que hacer es lo siguiente… - decía Ike – Uno… chicas – Jalaron a Tayron, quien estaba conversando con Alex y a Natalia que abrazaba fuerte a Robín – Mujeres… por ser mas agiles, astutas y sigilosas les toca rescatar a la princesa, nosotros les daremos una distracción…

-Yo distraeré a Auvarus… - se ofreció Tayron – Palutena, ella puede ir contra Tabuu, Samus y Peach pueden cubrir a Lucina mientras rompe las cadenas, Natalia nos cuida a distancia.

Ike se sorprendió de la inteligencia de la chica.

-Es es un buen plan – menciono Laignus – Yo puedo ayudar con Natalia mientras ustedes hacen eso… Soy un buen tirador.

Palutena hace que al lado de Laignus aparezca una gran caja dorada con azul – Ábrela… eso nos ayudara – La joven se había encariñado con el chico que poseía experiencia militar.

Al abrirla se encontró con la sorpresa de un arco sagrado…

-Palutena, esto es...

-Ahora podrás derrotar a los malos, Laignus…

-No estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de armas... – dijo provocando que de la mejilla de Palutena saliera una gotita de sudor.

Ike seguía planeando con detalles la emboscada.

-Con el plan de Tayron empezaremos… bueno…

Tomo un palito del suelo y rasgo la tierra.

-Como ya saben tiene al querido profesor Ganon… y a Bowser... –dibuja a un muñeco de palitos con chinos en la cabeza y una cara con una nariz grande y a una tortuga con picos y una cara enojada sacando fuego.

-Iguales a los del pizarrón de aquel día – Comento Shulk a lo que todos rieron.

-Sí, es así – dijo Robín acompañado de Shulk quien aun tenía el cabello color negro por la caída.

Dibuja a Tabuu a lado de los otros dos.

-Pero tiene a Tabuu, quien generara hordas de enemigos…

-Prosigue – dijo Marth interesado y analizando cada cosa.

-Lo que tenemos que hacer es llegar al frente… Link, tú y yo haremos frente a Doplio, tras de nosotros a Alex – el aludido volteo la cabeza y con el pulgar señalo que no había problemas – y también Marth.

-Era de esperarse – dijo Marth poco convencido.

-Por otra parte, Shulk, Falcón y Robín cubrirán a las mujeres, sin ser descubiertos claro.

-Entendido – dijeron al unisonó los otros tres.

-Tayron y Elizter llegaran por detrás junto con Thander.

Thander miro con un gesto cómico de desagrado a ambos, quienes eran parientes.

-Bueno… no me hablen solamente - Bromeo – Pero… creo que algunos deberían quedarse…

Elizter miro con disgusto a Thander – No veo por qué quedarse…

-Elizter… - Tayron se acerco severamente lastimada, pero en pie – Quiero que te quedes fuera de esta lucha… - Tomo el hombro de su hermano.

-¡No lo hare, también es mi lucha! – Dijo muy enojado.

-¿Qué hay de **Annie**? – Al hacer la pregunta Elizter callo y miro con preocupación a Elizter – Ese es el nombre de tu hija, ¿no es así?

-Lo es – Dijo sin mirar a Tayron – Pero aun así…

-Hermano, solo tiene 15… eso fue lo que escuche de Doplio… Yo, prefiero que la busques.

-Doplio la encarcelo junto a dos de sus compatriotas.

Todos se sorprendieron, Elizter parecía hablar muy en serio.

-Se donde los tienen, y como piensan que he muerto, será un placer indicarles donde se encuentran.

Todos guardaron silencio, unos sonrieron, Tayron apretó los puños, puso cara de sorpresa y enojo para por ultimo sonreír a fuerza.

Lucas y Peach se miraron preocupados. Y al no aguantar más, gritaron.

-¡Aun no sabemos nada de Mario, Luigi o Rosa! – Dijo abrazando el destello que al aparecer hacia lo mismo.

-Tampoco nada de Ness – dijo sollozando el pobre niño rubio.

Ike y Link se miraron – Peach – decían al unísono – Mario estará bien – menciono y luego Lucario empezó a hablar.

-Es verdad, en un principio planeaba ir por él, sin embargo Greninja se me adelanto. Me toco ir por Meta y por cierto…

Fox y Falco estaban jugando piedra papel o tijera.

-¡Ha, ha! – Dijo triunfante Fox – Falco, no siempre elijas tijeras.

-¡La tijeras son amor y vida! – Dijo el pajarraco, en doble sentido también.

Lucario hizo facepalm – Dejen de jugar – Molesto, miro a muerte a ambos antropomórficos animales. Ellos simplemente maldijeron por lo bajo.

Ike miraba el desolado desierto y las nubes grises además del gran estadio… destruido.

-Continuemos… Elizter, deberías quedarte con Ness Rubio – Lucas seguía sollozando y algunos rieron por lo bajo – Como todos sabemos… dos de nuestros valiosos compañeros quedaron como trofeos en la mansión y como sabes dónde se encuentran –miro a Elizter – supongo que también sabrás algo de también Master y Crazy…

Algunos se sorprendieron, otros simplemente ya sabían y asintieron.

-M-Master… - Tayron se preocupo de más – Pero master es demasiado poderoso…

-Así es Tayron, pero Master dio su último aliento para protegernos… como decía… Esta vez entraran en acción Daraen, Stu, Light y Julio… ellos van a ir sigilosamente en busca de ellos…

-Entiendo – Light se quito su capa atrayendo a medio mundo con su bien formado cuerpo de mujer y finas facciones de princesa, aunque sólo era una guerrera – ¿Luego de conseguir a los trofeos?

Julio hizo lo mismo, ahora atrayendo a las chicas, esta vez con su bien formada musculatura sin exagerar y sus facciones principescas, puesto que si era un príncipe – Recuerda que debemos tocarlas de abajo, simplemente – desenfundo su espada. Acaricio con cariño la cabeza de la chica, lo cual la hizo sonrojar.

Ella poseía su espada, aunque claro, podría sacarla con magia cuando quisiera.

-Donkey y Diddy… Fox y Falco – Ike miro a los 4 – serán los refuerzos… si algo sale mal… ayuden a los que más puedan salir de la escena, si los demás no salimos, déjenos a fuera, ¿entendido?

Los cuatro asintieron con la cabeza, los primates con un chillido y los otros con sus típicas voces afirmando en ingles.

-¿¡Nosotros que!? – Dijeron el ángel negro y el blanco.

-Con Dk Team – comento Link, Ike afirmo.

-Ahora que recuerdo, dijeron algo sobre que faltaban dos –Menciono el mercenario, Ike.

-¡SI! – Afirmo Laignus – Dos chaparritos, una mujer más bajita que el promedio y un chico pelinegro igual bajito.

-Mac… diantres… y la que era nueva, ¿Roll, no? – Se pregunto Ike.

-Sinceramente no entiendo que tiene en la cabeza Mac… y la chica nueva, pese a su infantil figura sabe muchas cosas ¿no creen? –Comento Stu –Ya va siendo hora de que nos diga en concreto quien es, por qué llego al colegio y cómo sabe tanto.

El comentario de Stu, como siempre o casi siempre, los hizo reflexionar de manera contundente a todos.

-Igual que tu, Speedearles – Dirigió la mirada a la chica – Sabes tanto y nada, dices tanto y a la vez no dices nada. Algo debes saber sobre ese cambio repentino que tuvo Alice, de ser la amable chica a esa tipa realmente molesta.

-Yo… - Titubeaba la chica lobo-gata.

-¡Habla de una buena vez! – Dijo con voz firme el peli-negro.

-¡Oye! Mide tu tono con ella – Alex se interpuso entre ella y Stu – Hay maneras para que las personas te respondan… Evans.

Las maridas de los dos se cruzaron hasta que Stu comenzó a hablar – No seré deshonesto RedForest, sabes que siempre hablo con la verdad, y si no la soporta no es mi problema – Alex casi le gruñía de la molestia, Yuki el lobo de Alex también había aparecido justo a su lado, para ayudar en su juego de miradas, luego Tayron los separo de forma brusca.

-Alice murió en el accidente de sus padres y la estación de los Multi-universos. Ella callo justo cuando el tren paso, sus padres fueron extrañamente llevados con ella, no creo que haya sido casualidad, algo debió pasar, puesto que al llegar a casa… calló en un extremo silencio, sin decir o explicar las manchas de sangre. Hace tiempo yo fui violenta… y violentada, por lo que la hermana mayor de Alice pensó que había sido mi mala influencia, así fue como Master me llevo al instituto y me dejo a cargo con Palutena. Pensé que en el cuello tenía un listón, pero esa marca solo podemos verla aquellos con sentidos desarrollados. Por esa razón el día que Yuki no se le acerco a Alice era por eso – Miro al lobo gigante, lo acaricio y este lamio su mejilla.

-Ya veo – Stu miro a Tayron con curiosidad luego comprendió cosas – Así que como a tu hermano, controlo el cuerpo de Alice, su corazón puro se perdió.

Tayron recordó el juicio mental que le hacían y luego se lo dijo a Stu.

-Entiendo, el juicio decía que tan fuerte eres para salvar tu espíritu y esencia del ser.

-De eso se trataba todo. Aun creo que Ganondorf y los demás estas de nuestro lado solo controlados.

Peach curo a Tayron y a las heridas de algunos.

Ike miro a todos y comenzó a llamar la atención – Escúchenme, pondremos el plan en marcha justo a ahora – En plan de guerra avanzaron hacia la mansión.

* * *

**Mientras tanto…**

Cuatro individuos cayeron justo a un lado de la cámara de energía. Rosa miro con cuidado la cabina de control, Mario inspecciono junto con Luigi una caja de por ahí, Greninja solo se limito a meditar un poco.

-Me parece que algo aquí no anda bien – comento Rosa – ¿Por qué cámaras de vigilancia en todas partes?

-Debe ser la cabina de energía y control de video – Dijo Luigi – Pero… miren esta caja, es curiosa.

-¿¡A quien llamas caja curiosa!? – De la caja salió un militar.

-¿¡PROFESOR SNAKE!? – Exclamaron con sorpresa 3 de ellos.

-Master Hand me pidió ser su rescatador, así que… supongo que me ayudaran con la misión.

Los 4 asistieron

-Muy bien, este es el plan – El militar explicaba a detalle, Luigi casi se Orina.

-E-Entiendo – Dijo inseguro el bigotón de verde.

-Pues, carnada, ve a avanzar – Aventó a Luigi con un ligero empujo hacia adelante. Justo frente a Ridley.

* * *

**Con Mac y Roll:**

-Deberíamos volver Roll, o esperar a los demás. Seguro que tienen un buen plan, conociendo a Ike, Marth y a Laignus.

-No hay marcha a tras, que vengan aquí entonces –Comento la chica – pero tendremos que explicarles que hay trampas alrededor de toda la mansión.

Al poco tiempo los otros aparecieron, como si los hubieran convocado.

-Parece que estaban aquí – dijo con una sonrisa picara Julio – Deberían estar a avergonzados por dejarnos solos en la batalla anterior.

-Lo lamentamos – Dijeron con una cara arrepentida.

Ike miro a Roll junto a Mac, comenzó a explicar el plan.

-¡Aun así déjenme luchar al frente! - La pequeña castaña rezongo – ¡No seré solo una cerrajera, soy Roll! Tengo en mi poder la Queen-Traveled Key, una espada naciente de mi poder, de mi esencia.

Cuando todos empezaron a avanzar Auvarus comenzó a reír.

-¿Creen que no podía saber lo que planeaban? – Doplio salió a su lado.

-¡DOPLIO! – Gruño Light, con ganas de salir por él, pero Julio la detuvo con una mano negando con la cabeza.

-Yo, sinceramente no entiendo el someter a los demás reinos – Comenzó a hablar Julio – ¿Para que deseas tanto poder…?

-¿Y por qué no? – Pregunto arrogante.

-¿Y por qué si? – De forma burlesca respondió el príncipe.

-¿Y por qué no? – Volvió a preguntar más molesto Auvarus.

-¿Y por qué si? –Comenzó a fastidiar Julio.

-¿Y por qué no? – Más molesto todavía contesto con otra pregunta.

-¿Y por qué si? – De nuevo Julio

-Y por qué n… – Grito Auvarus.

-¡CALLENSE LOS DOS! – Grito desesperado Thander – Demonios, esto en verdad fue un fastidio.

-El poder es algo abstracto, no puedes tocarlo, está totalmente vacío – Comento sabiamente Stu – Es ridículo anhelar algo tan innecesario y tonto.

-El poder es todo… sin él no hay nada que se pueda lograr, tengo a master hand, a Kirby, Yoshi y al mocoso Ness en mi poder y nada impedirá…

-¡Yo creo que si te impediremos! – Dijeron Ness y Mario al unisonó.

-Pero ¿¡cómo!? Maldito Koopa, ¡no sirves para nada! – Aventó a Bowser y Ganondorf a un lado convirtiéndolos en trofeo.

-¡Ganondorf! – Link corrió por Ganondorf para quitarle la forma de trofeo. Y Mario por Bowser.

-Te olvidas de la princesa… ¿Héroe del Crepúsculo? – Alex y Thander miraron con sorpresa a Link, era verdad, como haber olvidado la leyenda, si ahí estaba el héroe, frente a sus ojos.

-¡Jamás! Pero usted, señor "Oh, todo poderoso Auvarus" eres distraído.

Ike arrebato de las manos de Auvarus a Zelda, esta empezó a reaccionar mejor al sentir el calor de Ike.

-Buena jugada… es hora de avanzar – Doplio tomo el poder de un báculo y comenzó a retorcer el cuerpo del muchacho, de Auvarus – Héroes elegidos por el Hilo rojo de sangre, ¿reconocéis este cristal?

¡El cristal de la blanca eternidad! – Gritaron al unísono los dos aludidos, Light y Julio.

-Light…

-Príncipe…

Ambos se tomaron de la mano, no podían creerlo.

-¡Puede que tengan el poder casi absoluto y pero nosotros tenemos el poder de la smash Ball! – Roll saco de su espada entre luces un pequeño orbe de luz, con colores azules, era la smash Ball – ¡Smashers! ¡BRINDEN SU PODER AL ORBE! – La joven apunto con la punta de su espada al Orbe y desapareció pero antes de verla partir por siempre dijo – Lo poco o mucho que pude pasar con ustedes ha sido divertido… Mac, con tu tamaño debo prometerte que… Estaré velando por ti, estaré cuidándote desde los vientos, enano Mac.

-¡Ya la escucharon! – Tayron tomo la iniciativa y comenzó a dar el poder a la smash Ball, luego se le unieron Link y Mario.

-No resistirán, el poder de la Ball es poderoso, así que confió que podrán solo 15 de ustedes - AL decir esto, Master abrió un portal. Así mismo entraron algunos, menos Link, Samus, Mac, Tayron, Robín, Thander, Ike, Stu, Marth, Pikachu, Kirby, Yoshi, Mario, Natalia y Peach quienes decidieron ser los 15.

-¡Yo quiero hacerlo! – Alex pensaba ayudar pero Tayron lo detuvo.

-¡No! Vela por nosotros, Alex, siento que algo en mi tendrá que irse y tengo miedo de saber que es… y se porque…

-¿De qué… hablas? – Intento entrar pero le impedía, Alex tomo su mano con algo de brusquedad.

\- ¡Suelta mi mano! – Dijo a llorar la chica lobo-gata – ¡Quédate del otro lado!

-¡Jamás! – El joven la miro con tristeza.

La chica deslizo su mano pero Alex tomo su brazo. Sus miradas se entrecruzaron de nueva cuenta.

-¡Diablos! ¡Tayron, no me hagas esto! – Tayron vio por primera vez a Alex llorar. El joven se sentía débil ante la decisión de Tayron, además de Peach, quien también se había quedado a ayudar al fontanero.

-No te preocupes… Alex, te juro que regresare… ¡Te lo juro! – Entre el portal de smash City y smash Ground se encontraba Tayron, siendo sostenida del brazo por el peli-negro.

-No, Tayron…. Por favor, no me dejes sin poder ver tu sonrisa, sin escuchar tu voz… sin ti – La mirada y sonrisa de Tayron se convirtieron en una amarga despedida, pues esta pensaba en que pasaría y si regresaría.

-Te prometo que regresare… y no perderé… a pesar de todos los problemas que puedan ocurrir, a pesar de todo, si muero, siempre estaré junto a ti, en el corazón, en el pensamiento, en los más profundo de tu ser… Regresare…

Ambos se dieron un beso, que podía ser el último. Un poco largo pero tierno, el joven la atrajo hacia él un poco y aun con lágrimas que brillaban a causa de la intensa luz del portal, la vio partir.

Link, Samus, Mac, Tayron, Robín, Thander, Ike, Stu, Marth, Pikachu, Kirby, Yoshi, Mario, Natalia y Peach unieron sus poderes y esto hizo una gama de colores variados, hasta quedar unida en una la línea, creando luz blanca.

Tabuu, Auvarus y Doplio habían puesto todo su necro-master poder en el cristal de Eniverya para poder hacerlo más fuerte, pero las almas de los héroes fueron aun mas fuertes.

-¡AMIGOS! – Grito Mario para ver si del otro lado escuchaban – Les pido su fuerza…

-Fue un gusto pelear a su lado, compañeros de clase – Dijo Thander mirando el cielo, recordando sus aventuras en su tierra natal, a sus amigos más allá de los del instituto – Gracias…

-No exageres Thander, ya verás como regresamos – Comento Mac – El sacrificio de Roll no será en vano – Lo ultimo lo dijo por lo bajo y con algo de tristeza.

Todos aun con esfuerzo miraron a Mac, él tenía razón. Roll les había dado su máximo poder, su fuerza, y su vida… había dado la cara por todos y cada uno de ellos. Mac la extrañaba, aunque no hubiese pasado mucho junto a ella, pero se encariño.

Con esto, aunque no pudieran cruzar, los demás concentraron su poder en sus amigos

Sumido en malos presagios y pensamientos negativos, Alex quedo mirando el portal, que se cerraba cada que un smasher caía.

Laignus se acerco lentamente a Alex y le dijo – Confía en ella, confía en todos, más bien.

-Es cierto, Laignus tiene razón –Prosiguió Stu – Todos ellos se han quedado por una razón – Tomó el hombro de Alex – Su fuerza los hace más poderosos, su hermanada… también.

-Alex, no te preocupes mas – Agrego Lucina apareciendo justo tras de ellos – Regresaran… lo presiento.

Pronto el estruendo que ya se esperaban y a la vez no se presento, la tierra se sacudió y Alex miro con preocupación el portal, de que varios salieron volando.

**Samus/Pov/**

Mi cabeza dio vueltas al darme cuenta que frente a mi estaba mi mejor amigo… sentí tanto alivio… Zelda me ayudo a que estuviera recostado.

Tome su nuca y la puse contra mis piernas. Sentí miedo de que pasara algo, pero finalmente regresamos a Smash City.

Todo parecía en orden, bueno a excepción de un poco de desastre en la escuela, no había nada fuera de lo común.

También tenía la cara algo sucia y mi ropa se había quedado con ese traje pegado.

**Zelda /Pov/**

Ayude a Samus a poner a Link en una mejor pose… luego fui con Ike quien se mantenía en el suelo, algo exhausto. Me sonrió al ver que volvía a tener el brillo en mis ojos, con preocupación comencé a sollozar y él me dijo.

-Zelda, no llores – se sentó a un lado mío – Todo termino – dijo sonriendo y preocupado por mí, podía sentirlo.

Le abrace fuerte y él me abrazo a mi… sentí tanta calidez que no quise alejarme de sus fuertes brazos.

**Alex /Pov/**

Caí en el suelo, al parecer había dormido un poco… me sentí tan frustrado de no haber podido hacer nada al respecto. Pensé demasiado para saltar antes de tiempo… seguro esto sería caro de pagar, mas aun mi momento de duda.

Pero me alivie al verla a mi lado. Su cabeza sangraba un poco, así que de manera rápida y repentina la acomode entre mis brazos.

Poco a poco empezaba a recobrarse. La mire directo a los ojos y ella empezaba a mirarme a mí.

* * *

Daraen miro a Stu fijamente a los ojos… se poso demasiado cerca y tomo el primer beso del joven… aunque claro, ella no tenía ni idea.

-¿Ah?… Daraen – le sonrió – Soñé algo tan fantástico que si te lo digo me golpearías, seguro.

-¿Enserio? – Sonrió riendo un poco por lo que había hecho antes.

-Si te digo ¿me golpearas? – Pregunto mirándole a los ojos con una sonrisa de ganador.

-No, supongo que no… o depende – Dijo lo ultimo por lo bajo, aun risueña.

-Soñé… que cierta chica linda me daba un beso… y fue increíble – Anuncio con grandeza y con alegría a la vez.

-¿Hum? ¿Qué chica? – Pregunto nerviosa. ¿Y si no era ella? Pensaba también sobre ello.

-Una que me gusta mucho… y es muy especial para mí – Stu tenía a Daraen con la duda.

-¿Samus? – Pregunto nerviosa nuevamente, pero más aun por que no sabía los sentimientos del chico.

-No… ella es mi ejemplo… pero, no es mi tipo – Dijo pensando en Samus un poco – Aunque si lo piensas sería lógico… la mayor parte de la escuela ve sus rutinas de entrenamiento con Mac… pero la miran con morbo… y bueno, con semejante cuerpo ¿quién no la…? – Cuando se dio cuenta Daraen estaba de espaldas – ¿Eh? ¿Ah? – Miro a todos lados y también donde había estado – ¿Daraen? – Suspiro – Debería ser más directo con mis sentimientos… y menos despistado cuando hablo con alguien – sonrió rascando su nuca un poco – Aunque como decirle todo rojo… que soñé con un beso que me dio… en mis sueños…

* * *

Una joven de cabello blanco con tonos rosados en las puntas de su largo cabello tomo la mano de un joven pelinegro.

-Julio… - Abrió sus ojos y se encontraban en otra parte, diferente de su propio panorama.

-Light… - El estaba sentado mirando a la chica con una sonrisa.

-¿Dónde se supone que estamos…? – Preguntaba desconcertada, hizo que el joven príncipe de la región de Eniverya, Anzaki Éleor, admirara todo.

-No lo sé… pero ¿te das cuenta que esto no es Smash Ground? – Miro al otro lado – Ni Eniverya.

-Entiendo – Light casi se desmaya.

-Además mira, ahí están ellos – señalo a los chicos – Julio tomo la mano de Light con miedo.

-¿ENTONCES ESTAMOS EN EL FUTURO? – Se sobre salto mirándolo con nervios.

-Exactamente, joven no hermana…

* * *

Mac cayó al suelo, junto a Natalia y Robín, de pronto pudo sentir que una mano toco su hombro, giro la cabeza pero no había más que el viento.

Natalia sintió lo mismo, miro a Mac que mantenía el semblante confundido y ella prosiguió a preguntar.

-¿Lo sentiste? – Menciono por lo bajo.

-Lo sentí – Respondió Mac.

-No es algo de lo que deban preocuparse mucho – Comento Robín – Ella lo dijo "Estaré cuidándote desde los vientos, enano Mac" – Él pelo blanco se dirigió a Mac.

* * *

Hubo un encuentro de ambas miradas. La chica le miraba sin sorpresa, sólo miraba a Alex y el cielo.

-¿Eh? – Pronuncio al ver a Alex quien la tenía entre sus brazos.

-Tayron… estaba tan preocupado – dijo dejando caer un par de lagrimas en las mejillas de la chica peli negra. Sin ningún aviso al abrazo muy fuerte.

-¿Quién…? – decía en voz baja.

-¿Qué pasa? – Le miro a los ojos sonriéndole con alguna que otra lagrima.

-¿Quién eres…? – pregunto algo indiferente.

Alex borro su sonrisa.

-Que tonterías dices… Tayron… soy Alex.

-¿Ah? Alex… - Miro desconcertada – No sé quien eres, en verdad, yo –A punto de decir otra cosa llego la diosa.

-¡Tayron! - Palutena llego a abrazarla muy fuerte.

-Palutena… te ves algo mejor – Le miro un poco sorprendida.

-¿De qué hablas? Tay, siempre tan bromista.

-No es ninguna broma – dijo Master Hand tras de ella – Palutena… mira bien a la chica.

-Master Hand… ¿por qué esta así? Debería estar feliz… hemos derrotado a Auvarus.

-Pues, lo que pasa es que… - cuando iba a explicar Alex se atrevió a interrumpir.

-Me pregunto quién era yo, ¿Por qué? – Alex miro al suelo.

-Ella de verdad olvido todo un año de estar en esta escuela. Aunque… no simplemente estar en la escuela, ella esta consiente de todo lo que ha pasado, menos de alguien, Alex… Pero… fue su propia decisión, dio a cambio lo más preciado para ella con tal de salvarnos a todos.

-¿¡Qué!? – Alex se levanto y tomo a Master Hand con rudeza. Tayron reacciono apartando de forma salvaje a Alex.

-¡No te metas con Master Hand! – Dijo molesta mirándole con sus ojos de loba – Me ha apoyado bastante… No permitiré que nadie le haga daño… - Tayron quedo mirándolo fijamente, su cabello… y ese extraño o más bien peculiar azul en las puntas sí que le recordaba a alguien, su altura, su sonrisa… tanto fue ese dolor en su pecho de saber que esa persona era importante, pero no sabía por qué, comenzó a sollozar un poco.

-¡Tayron! – Alex se le acerco pero ella lo alejo con un grito y un empujón.

-¡No me toques! – Todos los demás la miraron extraño.

-¿Gata, qué te pasa? –Pregunto Thander.

-Thander… No me pasa nada, pulgoso – Le sonrió divertida – simplemente… ¿lo conoces? – Señalo a Alex.

-Jajaja, buena broma mujer, ¿acaso los besos te hicieron olvidar esa carita que tiene? – Dijo Thander riéndose.

-¿Besos… carita? – Se preguntaba una y otra vez mirando a los ojos al muchacho y él a ella.

Thander se quedo serio cuando dijo aquello tan honesta.

-No se dé que me hablas… yo… ni lo conozco.

La frialdad e indiferencia con la que lo decía le dolía más y más a Alex. Pero este no se resignaba, si había podido conquistarla una vez, lo haría de nuevo.

Master hand explico a los que preguntaban el estado de la chica, lo que había pasado, que actuaran normal.

Finalmente Alex decidió hacer una cosa.

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Alex RedForest…tengo 17 años y… Desde hoy empiezo a estudiar en este colegio… High School Smash… - Extendió su mano, ella la acepto y de manera repentina la hizo pararse y la tomo por la cintura de forma amable – Olvida la escena anterior… tiendo a ser algo bromista en ocasiones, pero he ido demasiado lejos.

Peach y Lucina ahora sabían qué hacer. Tendrían que actuar como si apenas conocieran al chico. Aunque Alex tenía otra cosa en mente.

-Vine aquí por que dos de mis mejores amigas de mi infancia estudian en esta escuela. Decidí que sería bueno cambiar de ambiente… Además Hyrule es demasiado tranquilo.

-Mi nombre es Tayron Speedearles, tengo 16 años… y estudio aquí desde hace un año. Pero no olvidare que sabias mi nombre… y averiguare la verdad… - le dijo apartándose de sus brazos – Y que sepas de una vez que no soy una chica que guste de galanes presuntuosos.

-No soy un galán presuntuoso, ni si quiera sé si soy atractivo… Pero de ser así y si quieres la verdad… ya te has enamorado una vez de mi… y no dejare que otro chico tenga a una chica tan preciada como tu… lo eres para mí.

Las mejillas de Tayron se coloraron mirando a Alex sin despegar su vista fija de los ojos azulados del joven.

**Dos viajeros de un reino antiguo sometido bajo la tierra, Julio y Light, además de la Key-Queen Roll, El hermano de Elizter y su hija, Annie, habían que dado presos en la dimensión de smash City.**

**Y así, una vez más… los Antiguos smashers y la nueva generación…. Salvaron Smash City y… Smash Ground.**

**Aunque claro… La ciudad seguía siendo un desorden total… y sus héroes habían regresado… Eso no les detendría de seguir… salvando la ciudad.**

* * *

_**¿Continue…?**_

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Hola xD es el final de School! Uwu bueno, pero habrá más… **_

_**En fin… agradezco a todos los que siguieron la historia y cada cap. c: me gusto que les haya agradado… y tengo planeada una continuación… v: como verán no se puede quedar así uwu...**_

_**Uwu aquí llego Yuu-Link, bueno, School xD yo sigo viva v: Los quiero chicos, Gracias a todos por su apoyo uwu**_

_**Nos leemos luego c;**_


End file.
